L'héritage du sang
by dragoloveblog
Summary: [Suite du Triangle du sang] James Potter a toujours détesté Céleste Granger. Pourtant, l'étrange comportement de la jeune fille en ce début de septième année poussera sa curiosité à son paroxysme, le conduisant à s'allier à l'un des plus dangereux mage noir de tout le temps, Drago Malefoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : La proposition**

Je n'avais jamais apprécié Céleste Granger. Même lorsque nous étions enfants. Nos chamailleries avaient toujours un peu attendri les adultes parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien compris. Ce n'était pas une manière de nous démontrer notre affection mutuelle. Nos mauvaises blagues avaient toujours été au contraire, la démonstration de l'animosité que nous avions l'un pour l'autre. Néanmoins, je n'avais jamais réfléchi à la raison qui m'avait toujours poussé à détester Céleste.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Du haut de mes dix-sept ans, j'avais à présent enfin compris pourquoi. Moi, j'étais l'aîné du grand Harry Potter et de la célèbre poursuiveuse de l'équipe d'Angleterre Ginny Potter. Chaque personne que j'avais rencontrée depuis mon plus jeune âge attendait que je sois à leurs hauteurs. Hauteur que je n'égalerais jamais. J'avais constamment été dans l'ombre de mes parents. Pas assez bon au quidditch, pas assez charismatique, pas assez bon en cours. Pas assez bon tout court. J'en voulais ainsi à Céleste de vivre tout à fait l'inverse. Elle, elle était la fille d'un mage noire. Une pauvre petite orpheline qui parvenait facilement à s'attirer la sympathie des autres et qui ne pouvait que remonter dans l'estime de ceux qu'elle rencontrait, alors que moi, j'étais une déception à chaque fois.

\- James, tu as finis avec le jus de citrouille ? S'enquit Steeve.

Je relâchai la carafe pour la passer à mon meilleur ami.

Notre arrivée à Poudlard en première année avait néanmoins quelque peu rééquilibré la balance. Elle qui avait toujours été couvée depuis sa naissance et entourée de personnes aux petits soins, avait enfin été confrontée à des personnes qui ne l'aimaient pas. Il s'agissait pour la plupart d'élèves ayant soufferts de la terrible organisation de son père. Certains étaient allés très loin dans leur méchanceté et même si j'avais quelque fois pris sa défense –davantage par peur que mes parents apprennent que je n'avais rien fait, j'en avais toujours retiré une petite satisfaction. Même si j'avais honte de l'admettre. Cependant, Céleste avait tout de même trouvé quelques parades. Sa faculté à ne pas avoir besoin de baguette pour pratiquer la magie lui permettait d'effrayer les élèves désagréables avec elle. Elle faisait par exemple trembler les tables de temps à autre ou provoquait des sortes de cris étouffés, sans qu'on sache réellement si c'était elle qui en était à l'origine. Certains pensaient que les fantômes de ses parents hantaient les murs de Poudlard et elle se servait de ça pour tenter de les maintenir à distance.

Ainsi, malgré ces petits désagréments, Céleste avait toujours été une fille joyeuse que la plupart des gens aimaient.

Jusqu'à notre entrée en septième année.

Cela faisait un mois que nous étions rentrés de vacances et Céleste avait radicalement changé de comportement. Je m'en étais rapidement aperçu. Si elle avait toujours été joyeuse, souriante et sympathique, elle semblait à présent complètement renfermée sur elle-même. Son visage était continuellement impassible quelque soit la situation. Je n'étais certainement pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Mon frère et Rosalia qui ne quittaient jamais Céleste d'une semelle, savaient surement quelque chose. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à leur poser la question.

Je jetai un discret coup d'œil à Steeve qui discutait avec ma soeur. Je l'avais rencontré le premier jour de mon arrivée à Poudlard et nous ne nous étions plus quittés. Il était d'une fidélité incroyable, dans le sens, où je savais pertinemment qu'il craquait pour Céleste, mais que jamais il n'oserait me faire un coup pareil. Car cela aurait en effet été la pire des trahisons. L'intérêt de mon meilleur ami à l'encontre de Céleste avait d'ailleurs tout de suite été une nouvelle raison de la détester.

D'ailleurs, Steeve était actuellement en train de fixer Céleste installée à l'autre bout de la table entre Rosalia et mon frère. Avait-il lui aussi remarqué son changement de comportement ?

\- Pourquoi tu la fixes comme ça ? S'enquit-t-il soudain en se retournant vers moi.

\- C'est mon frère que je regarde.

Lorsque nous descendîmes en direction des cachots pour notre premier cours de la journée, Steeve et moi fûmes les premiers à nous immobiliser devant l'un des murs du couloir.

 ** _« Céleste Malefoy, n'oublions jamais son vrai nom_** » était écrit en lettres rouges. Cela avait du être fait durant la nuit car la peinture était totalement sèche. Le brouhaha des élèves dans notre dos s'arrêta, nous signalant qu'ils venaient de voir l'inscription à leur tour. Steeve se retourna, surement pour chercher Céleste du regard. Quant à moi c'était un autre visage que je cherchais. Celui de Doug Owen. C'était un élève de notre âge à Serdaigle qui s'en était pris à Céleste dès notre première année à Poudlard. Il observa l'inscription pendant quelques secondes avant de lancer à Céleste à regard particulièrement provocateur. Cependant, celle-ci ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Son regard fixait le mur sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion. Etait-elle triste ? En colère ? Indifférente ? Je ne savais pas. Comme depuis un mois.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi personne n'avance ?

C'était la voix du professeur Flock qui nous administrait les cours de potion depuis notre première année. Il n'avait pas encore vu l'inscription étant donné qu'il tenait une pile de livre si haute entre ses bras, qu'il ne pouvait pas voir quoi que ce soit devant lui. Je l'observai se faufiler entre les élèves jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse tomber ses livres au sol. Il observa le mur d'un air médusé pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent cependant durer une éternité.

\- Le ... le cours est annulé, articula-t-il finalement. Mlle Granger restez avec moi. Vous aussi M. Potter, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en me cherchant du regard.

Les élèves ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, mis à part Céleste qui avança en direction de la salle de classe que Flock venait d'ouvrir. Je n'avais pas envie de les suivre. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi annuler le cours ? N'était-ce pas montrer trop d'importance à ce qui était inscrit sur le mur ?

\- Potter, vous venez ? Insista le professeur Flock en constatant que je ne bougeais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes de sa famille non ?

\- Non.

\- Oui enfin c'est tout comme, insista-t-il.

Je croisai brièvement le regard de Céleste, mais elle restait fidèle au comportement qu'elle avait adopté en début d'année. Dénuée de la moindre émotion. Steeve me donna un coup de coude et j'avançai finalement dans leur direction, sous les chuchotements des autres élèves.

Soudain, des hurlements étouffés semblèrent sortir des murs alors qu'eux-mêmes se mirent à trembler. Cela dura à peine cinq secondes, puis tout s'arrêta. Le couloir était redevenu brusquement silencieux et je pouvais lire de la peur sur la plus part des visages. Ce n'était pas possible que je sois le seul à avoir compris depuis toutes ces années que c'était Céleste qui faisait ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Allez rentrez, insista Flock qui semblait quelque peu nerveux.

Une fois dans la salle, Flock se mis à faire les cent pas face à nous, attendant que l'un de nous dise quelque chose. Cependant, nous restâmes parfaitement silencieux.

\- J'imagine que vous ne savez pas qui a fait ça ? Finit-il par demander.

Nous nous contentâmes tout deux de secouer la tête.

\- Mlle Granger, cela se passe-t-il mal avec certains élèves ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Lâchai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te mêles pas de tes affaires, comme tu sais si bien le faire ? Me souffla Céleste à voix basse.

\- M. Potter ? Insista le professeur avec l'espoir que je poursuive.

\- Certains élèves ne sont pas toujours très agréables avec elle, mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit exactement, mentis-je sous le regard scrutateur de Céleste. J'en ai juste entendu parler.

\- Mais enfin M. Potter, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'être un bon observateur est une qualité importante chez un Auror.

\- Je ne compte pas devenir Auror.

\- Ah bon ? S'exclama Flock surpris.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que mon père est Auror que j'ai forcément envie de le devenir, répliquai-je d'une voix particulièrement sèche.

Notre professeur s'appuya contre l'un des bureaux de la salle et m'observa avec attention.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. D'ailleurs, vous êtes particulièrement doué en potion M. Potter, peut-être qu'exercer un métier dans ce domaine pourrait vous plaire ? Je comptais vous en parler durant notre cours... en septième année je crée un cours supplémentaire pour les élèves les plus doués. Ce serait bien que vous fassiez partie de cette classe. Nous étudions de possibles nouvelles potions.

\- Comme quoi ? M'enquis-je piqué par la curiosité.

\- Eh bien par exemple, un remède contre la morsure de loup-garou, ou encore contre le sort oubliette. C'était le projet de mes élèves de l'année dernière. Toutes les nouvelles idées sont d'ailleurs bonnes à entendre si vous en avez. Vous aussi Mlle Granger, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Céleste. Je sais que vous êtes excellente dans tous les cours, mais peut-être que vous avez un attrait plus particulier pour les potions ?

Céleste se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Cela ne m'étonna pas. Elle avait beau être excellente dans tous les domaines confondus, elle n'avait jamais montré davantage d'intérêt pour un cours ou un autre.

Nous passâmes une bonne demi-heure à parler de ce cours avancé de potion, puis le professeur Flock nous demanda de nous rendre en étude. J'imagine qu'il allait de son côté aller voir la directrice pour parler de l'inscription sur le mur.

Céleste et moi marchions l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence complet. Ne pas parler ne semblait pas la gêner, mais moi, c'était quelque chose qui mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui a pu mettre cette inscription sur le mur ?

\- Non.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me dire son nom, précisai-je. Je veux juste savoir si tu sais qui c'est.  
\- Alors oui.

Si elle s'imaginait que j'allais la harceler de questions sur l'identité de l'élève, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Je n'étais pas comme Albus ou Rosalia.

\- Pourquoi tu te laisses faire si tu sais qui de qui il s'agit ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Peut-être que le statut de victime te plait, poursuivis-je.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas et l'envie de la secouer fut tellement forte que je serrais mes poings à m'en faire mal. Elle m'insupportait. Elle avait bien plus les moyens de se défendre que n'importe quel élève ici, alors pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ?! Pourquoi avait-elle radicalement changé de comportement cette année ? Etait-ce pour attirer l'attention ? Parce que mon attention, il était hors de question qu'elle l'ait.

Lorsque je relevai les yeux de ma première grosse dissertation de l'année, je constatai que la salle commune des gryffondor était pratiquement vide. Quelques élèves de cinquième année terminaient une partie de jeux de carte près de la cheminé, une élève de quatrième année s'était endormie sur un fauteuil, un livre entre les mains et Albus avait le nez collé à la fenêtre, comme si quelque chose d'incroyable se déroulait à l'extérieur. Le raclement de ma chaise le fit sursauter et il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu n'es pas couché ? Lui lançai-je dans le but d'entamer la conversation.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Attends, dis-je en rassemblant rapidement mes affaires pour les fourrer dans mon sac à dos.

Albus était rarement seul. Habituellement il était toujours entouré de Rosalia et Céleste, c'était donc une occasion à ne pas louper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais à travers la fenêtre ? Lui demandai-je en le rejoignant.

\- Rien de spécial, je réfléchissais.

\- A Céleste ?

Albus arqua un sourcil étonné. Ce n'était pas tant que le sort de Céleste m'inquiétait, c'était plutôt de la curiosité.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Tu as remarqué n'est-ce pas ?

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- Son comportement, insistai-je. Elle est étrange depuis la rentrée.

\- Oh oui, peut-être.

\- Tu es son meilleur ami. Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas m'en parler, mais ne me réponds pas « peut-être ».

\- L'idée de quitter Poudlard la rend triste.

Cette fois, ce fut à moi d'hausser les sourcils d'étonnement. Quitter Poudlard était l'une des choses les plus motivantes de l'année !

\- Elle est peut-être également stressée par ses examens de fin d'année, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est la meilleure élève de l'école, commentai-je d'un air blasé.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre d'autre. Elle ne me dit rien ! Je ne sais rien ! Elle n'est même pas rentrée se coucher !

Albus semblait très nerveux. Etait-il possible que même lui ne sache pas réellement ce qui arrivait à sa meilleure amie ? Dans tous les cas, il se passait réellement quelque chose et j'étais certain que c'était pour aucune des raisons auxquelles pensait mon frère.

Lorsque la salle commune fut entièrement vide, je montai jusqu'à ma chambre récupérer l'héritage que m'avait confié mon père en début d'année, puis je redescendis m'installer sur l'un des canapés. J'ouvris la carte des maraudeurs, levai le sortilège qui protégeait son contenu et constatai qu'en effet, Céleste n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était pourtant une heure-trente du matin et nous étions en pleine semaine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans le château en plein milieu de la nuit ? Pendant un instant, je sentis mon estomac se contracter et je jetai aussitôt un œil au dortoir des garçons. Steeve était bien en train de dormir. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de trahison dans l'air. Je parcourus l'immense carte pendant près d'une demi-heure et alors que j'allais abandonner de fatigue, le nom de Céleste Granger apparu enfin sur la carte. Elle était dans l'une des tours condamnées du château.

Et elle n'était pas seule.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive tout en sentant mes mains devenir moites et mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Elle était en présence, d'après la carte, de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Quand mon père m'avait donné cette carte quelques jours avant la rentrée, il m'avait bien précisé qu'elle ne se trompait jamais. Il m'avait même parlé de la fois où il y a avait vu Peter Pettigrow. Pourtant, les parents de Céleste étaient morts depuis dix-huit et même si cela n'avait pas été réellement le cas, je les imaginai mal se cacher durant toutes ces années dans le château. Et dans quel but ?! La solution qui restait était que...certains élèves aient eu raison depuis le début. Là, en effet ils n'auraient pas eu d'autres choix que de rester coincés ici. Mais tout de même... Comment était-ce possible que personne ne les ai jamais vus ? Croisés ? En fait non, il y avait bien quelqu'un qui les avais vus. Céleste. Avait-elle pris connaissance de leur présence à notre entrée en septième année ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle était étrange ? Je refermai brusquement la carte et me levai du canapé. Me poser des questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponse était une perte de temps. J'avais le deuxième cadeau de mon père, la cape d'invisibilité. Et j'allais l'utiliser dès ce soir.

Même si j'étais invisible, j'avais l'impression que n'importe qui aurait pu entendre mon cœur battre violement dans ma poitrine. Cela devint encore pire lorsque je montai les dernières marches menant à la tour où j'avais vu Céleste pour la dernière fois. J'avais tellement peur qu'on m'entende que je n'osais même pas ressortir la carte pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours là.

Je m'immobilisai soudain. Je n'avais pas besoin de ressortir la carte, j'entendais la voix de Céleste. Je décidai de ne pas m'approcher davantage et me contentai d'écouter ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu dois absolument en parler à la directrice, insista une voix féminine.

Ce n'était pas celle de Céleste. Il s'agissait donc forcément de celle d'Hermione Granger. Par Merlin, Hermione Granger, la mère de Céleste. C'était tout bonnement ahurissant.

\- On pourrait régler ça à ma façon.

C'était une voix d'homme cette fois. Appartenant sans nul doute au dangereux mage noir, Drago Malefoy. Sa voix suffit à me donner l'impression que mon sang gelait à l'intérieur de mes veines. Drago Malefoy était à seulement quelques marches de moi. L'homme qui avait créé le Triangle du sang et orchestré tous ces meurtres était à Poudlard.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler à McGonnagal! S'exclama Céleste. Et vous n'aviez pas à intervenir, j'en ai marre !

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas intervenus, répliqua la mère de Céleste. J'ai justement empêché que ton père se rue sur l'élève en question. Chose qui n'aurait d'ailleurs servi à rien.

\- Mais on vous a entendu ! S'écria Céleste. Tout le monde a entendu des cris étouffés provenant des murs qui tremblaient !

Par Merlin, ça n'avait jamais été Céleste à l'origine de toutes ces choses. Depuis le début c'était ses parents. Je posai finalement le pied sur la dernière marche des escaliers et j'aperçu enfin Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

La mère de Céleste était belle, malgré son apparence négligée. Les pans de sa robe étaient déchirés, ses cheveux décoiffés et il semblait même y avoir de la poussière sur tous ses vêtements. Elle était morte en plein bataille et cela se voyait. Le père de Céleste était quant à lui tout bonnement effrayant car en plus de ses vêtements déchirés, il semblait également à moitié recouvert de sang. Mes parents ne m'avaient jamais explicitement raconté de quelle manière ils étaient morts, mais Drago Malefoy avait du perdre la vie dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je voulus bouger, me déplacer, mais j'étais comme paralysée face à ce spectacle.

\- Je vais avoir une discussion très sérieuse avec ton père au sujet de sa maitrise de la colère et je te promets que cela ne se reproduira plus, fit Hermione Granger.

\- Bah voyons, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose ! C'est comme ça depuis ma première année ici !

Céleste était donc au courant de la présence de ses parents depuis le début. Elle fit soudain volte face et j'eus tout juste le temps de m'écarter de son chemin. Elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas décidé et je me retrouvai seul, face aux deux fantômes.

La mère de Céleste laissa échapper un profond soupire de désespoir, tandis que son père semblait étrangement anéanti. Il était Drago Malefoy, un mage noir dangereux et pourtant, à cet instant, il semblait profondément humain.

\- Nous devrions nous même aller voir McGonnagal, suggéra la mère de Céleste.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que cet élève agit contre elle et on n'a aucune idée de jusqu'où ça pourrait aller ! Imagine qu'un jour il s'en prenne physiquement à elle, qu'il la fasse vraiment souffrir ? Elle refuse d'en parler à ses professeurs ou à ses amis, ou encore de se défendre, nous sommes dans une impasse là...

\- Nous pourrions offrir à ce Doug Owen la peur sa vie. Et là, je t'assure qu'il arrêterait.

Hermione Granger roula des yeux.

\- A quoi tu penses exactement ? Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

\- Grâce aux merveilleux cours d'histoire de la magie, qui prennent soin de me décrire sous mon plus mauvais jour, je suis pour tous les élèves quelqu'un de dangereux.

\- Que tu sois sous ton meilleur jour ou pas, ne changera rien au fait que c'est exactement ce que tu étais Drago. Un sorcier dangereux.

\- Là n'est pas la question, répliqua-t-il en balayant la phrase de sa femme d'un signe de la main. Imagine que j'apparaisse face à Doug Owen, imagine que je lui fasse la peur de sa vie, que je le menace. Ca règlerait certainement tout !

\- Ce serait surtout une belle manière de nous dénoncer et nous perdrions peut-être notre dernière année avec notre fille.

\- Tu préfères donc la laisser souffrir pour garantir notre présence à Poudlard ?

La mère de Céleste se prit le visage entre les mains et éclata en sanglot. Drago Malefoy la serra aussitôt dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

J'étais très mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise d'écouter une discussion que je n'avais pas à entendre. Pourtant, j'étais incapable de me raisonner et de revenir sur mes pas. J'étais face à « T » et sa femme.

\- Il faut qu'on essaye de convaincre Céleste d'en parler à ses amis, sanglota Hermione Granger.

\- D'accord et si ça ne marche pas, on leur fera parvenir un parchemin anonyme pour leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe. D'accord ?

Hermione Granger releva les yeux vers son mari et acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête.

\- Harry a également vécu l'enfer à Poudlard certaines fois, notamment lorsque personne ne le croyait concernant le retour de Voldemort, souligna-t-il. Et regarde où il en est aujourd'hui. Il va très bien !

Hermione Granger, acquiesça de nouveau en se détachant de son mari. Elle lui attrapa ensuite la main et ils filèrent à travers le mur, disparaissant de mon champ de vision.

Je savais que Steeve était en train de me parler. De quidditch plus exactement. Mais j'étais incapable de vraiment me concentrer dessus. Cela faisait d'ailleurs surement plusieurs minutes que je tenais la même tartine intacte dans la main. Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, ne parvenant pas à effacer les images des parents de Céleste de ma tête. Et je n'y arrivais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Ils étaient à Poudlard depuis dix-huit ans. Mon regard bifurqua en direction de Doug Owen, installé à la table des Serdaigle. Etait-il aussi abominable que ça avec Céleste ? Que faisait-il exactement ? Pourquoi personne ne s'en rendait compte ? Comment s'y prenait-il ? Mais la question la plus importante en fin de compte, me concernait directement. A quel point détestai-je Céleste ? Au point de savoir ce qu'elle vivait et ne rien faire ? Pourtant, la simple idée de lui venir en aide me donnait envie de me gifler. Mon regard se détacha de l'élève de Serdaigle pour aller se poser sur la concernée. Elle tenait elle aussi une tartine à la main, perdue dans ses pensés. J'étais certain que sa tartine n'atteindrait jamais sa bouche. Tout comme la mienne que je relâchai mollement dans mon assiette.

\- Eh oh, tu m'écoutes ? Et qu'est-ce que tu as à encore fixer Céleste comme ça ? S'agaça Steeve.

\- Tout comme hier je ne fixe pas Céleste, mais mon frère. Il est resté éveillé super tard dans la salle commune hier soir à regarder par la fenêtre. Il est bizarre depuis une semaine.

Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge.

\- Ah bon ? Tu penses qu'il a un problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est disputé avec Céleste.

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ? Demandai-je aussitôt.

\- Je ne sais pas, ils ne se sont pas parlés de tout le petit-déjeuner.

C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Céleste était sensée plaire à Steeve, il remarquait qu'elle et mon frère ne s'étaient pas parlés du repas, mais pas qu'elle semblait mal depuis la rentrée. Il ne voyait vraiment que ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire, voir si mon frère pourrait un jour risquer de lui faire de la concurrence. Quel bel amoureux il faisait !

Durant toute la semaine, je surveillai Doug Owen du coin de l'œil, mais rien ne me sembla étrange. Certes, il ne montrait aucun signe de gentillesse à l'égard de Céleste, mais il n'était pas méchant pour autant. Je ne pouvais cependant pas douter de son implication concernant l'inscription sur le mur. Si les parents de Céleste savaient que c'était lui, c'est que c'était lui. Après tout, ils étaient des fantômes qui pouvaient tout observer. Si je ne pouvais pas poser la moindre question à Céleste, la solution était peut-être ses parents. Peut-être qu'eux pouvaient m'apporter des réponses. Sans s'en rendre compte évidemment.

Le soir même, je passai de nouveau ma cape d'invisibilité et ouvris la carte du maraudeur pour localiser les deux fantômes. Ils étaient dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Par chance, George m'avait un jour confié la manière d'y accéder. Ainsi, à peine dix minutes plus tard, j'entrais dans la grande cuisine. Elle était immense et totalement vide. A l'exception de deux fantômes. Si la première fois que j'avais été en leur présence j'avais eu peur qu'ils m'entendent, cette fois j'avais pris mes précautions. Je m'étais lancé un sort d'insonorisation.

\- Je te jure que je ne comprends pas... marmonna Hermione Granger en laissant tomber un parchemin sur le plan de travail à côté d'elle.

Son mari ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de flotter quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Et d'ailleurs, il faut tout de suite aller remettre cette lettre à sa place. Si Céleste constate sa disparition, elle saura tout de suite que c'est nous.

Drago Malefoy ne répondit toujours pas. Quel pouvait bien être le contenu de cette lettre ? Il fallait que je la lise. Pourtant, le document était bien trop près des deux fantômes. J'avais beau avoir la cape d'invisibilité, le risque me semblait trop grand. Je savais que les fantômes ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire de mal aux vivants, mais j'étais quand même dans la même pièce que « T », le dernier mage noir. Je vis le concerné s'éloigner à l'autre bout de la pièce, toujours en silence.

J'avançai alors d'un pas, tout en guettant une potentielle réaction des fantômes. Il n'y en eu aucune. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient ni me voir, ni m'entendre. J'avançai alors à pas mesuré jusqu'à me retrouver juste à côté d'Hermione Granger. Etre aussi proche d'elle était particulièrement déstabilisant. Mes parents m'avaient souvent parlé d'elle, alors comment une sorcière comme elle, avait-elle pu se laisser berner par un mage noir ? Pire, comment pouvait-elle encore se tenir à ses côtés alors qu'elle était morte à cause de lui ? Comment avait-elle pu lui pardonner toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises ? J'avançai ma main jusqu'à la lettre et au moment où je posai un doigt dessus, je sursautai. Drago Malefoy s'était subitement retourné vers nous. Sous le coup de la surprise, j'avais fait bouger la lettre. D'à peine un centimètre, mais elle avait bougé ! Je retins ma respiration, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Tu penses qu'elle va sortir avec lui ? Demanda soudain l'ancien mage noir.

Par chance, ils n'avaient rien vu du discret mouvement de la lettre.

\- Avec qui ? Demanda Hermione Granger.

Oui, avec qui ? De qui parlait-il ?

Comme seule réponse, il se contenta de faire un signe de tête en direction du parchemin. Je posai alors enfin les yeux dessus pour lire le contenu de cette fameuse lettre. Elle provenait de Doug Owen. Si voir une lettre à l'attention de Céleste portant la signature du Serdaigle était déjà déstabilisant, ce qu'il lui disait était encore pire. Il lui demandait noir sur blanc si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui. Le plus déconcertant était sa manière de formuler sa demande. Il n'y avait pas la moindre once de sentiment. C'était comme si le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, écrivait une lettre au capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor pour lui demander d'échanger leurs heures d'entrainement.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien Drago. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que Céleste accepte de sortir avec cet abruti qui lui fait des sales coups depuis sa première année ?

\- Non, elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui, admit-il finalement en secouant la tête. Elle est bien trop intelligente pour ça.

Hermione Granger attrapa soudain la lettre dans sa main, me faisait de nouveau sursauter.

\- Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il manigance ? Insista-t-elle en levant la lettre face à son mari. Ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas ça louche ! Il a toujours haï notre fille !

\- Oh détrompe-toi, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un sourire amusé.

Hermione Granger leva exagérément les yeux au ciel.

\- J'aurais rêvé sortir avec toi à Poudlard, même si je te haïssais, poursuivit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de nous.

Je reculai de quelques pas, juste au cas où.

\- Tu avais tout ce que je désirais Hermione. Du coup, je te haïssais autant que j'avais envie de te faire mienne. Tu étais l'élève la plus douée de notre génération alors que tu étais issue de parents moldus. A cette époque, cela remettait en question tout ce qu'on m'avait dit sur les sorciers comme toi. Tu étais amie avec Harry Potter, qui avait refusé ma poignée de main. Tu te battais comme une lionne pour la justice. Tout le monde t'appréciait, alors que moi, je n'avais des amis que parce que mon père était quelqu'un d'important. Tu étais mon total opposé et pourtant, te faire mienne était mon plus grand rêve. T'avoir sous ma coupe... Non, avoir ton amour aurait été mon idéal. Cela aurait été ma plus grande victoire. Cela aurait rétablit l'équilibre.

Hermione Granger le fixait d'un air complètement abasourdis.

\- Je pense que Doug Owen ressent exactement la même chose que moi à l'époque.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que Céleste pourrait avoir de plus que lui ? Des parents ? Des gens qui l'accueillent à bras ouvert dès leur première rencontre ? Ironisa Hermione Granger.

\- Elle est si puissante qu'elle n'a pas besoin de baguette magique, elle est célèbre, elle est merveilleusement belle, son parrain est Harry Potter et elle est la fille d'un couple emblématique.

\- Oh bien sûr ! Quelle chance elle a d'être la fille d'un couple comme le notre ! Cela lui ouvre tellement de portes !

\- Tout le monde ne voit pas ça d'un œil complètement négatif. Doug Owen n'est personne à coté d'elle et ça, il ne le supporte certainement pas.

Ce que disait Drago Malefoy était complètement plausible. Mais du coup, étais-je si différent d'Owen ? Nous ne détestions pas Céleste pour les mêmes raisons, mais nous la détestions tout de même pour l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Je la détestais parce qu'elle avait la chance d'avoir un père si mauvais qu'elle ne pouvait que faire mieux. Owen la détestait parce qu'il était totalement transparent à côté d'une sorcière comme elle. Etrangement, je ressentis de la compassion à l'égard de cet élève. Compassion qui s'envola presque aussitôt cependant. Contrairement à lui, je n'avais jamais tenté de m'en prendre réellement à Céleste. Certes, je lui avais souvent fait de mauvaises blagues, je l'avais dénoncée lorsqu'elle faisait des bêtises, mais ce n'était pas comme ce que lui infligeait Owen. Ecrire cette phrase sur le mur était la pire des méchancetés.

Je vis Hermione Granger consulter l'heure de la pendule de la pièce et resserrer la lettre dans sa main translucide.

\- Il faut remettre la lettre à sa place, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je peux y aller si tu veux, proposa Drago Malefoy.

\- Certainement pas. Tu serais capable de l'afficher dans la salle commune des Serdaigle au lieu de la remettre à sa place.

\- J'avais pensé à la mettre dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, mais ton idée est encore mieux ! S'exclama-t-il émerveillé.

Hermione Granger voulu lui adresser un regard sévère, mais un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge malgré elle. Elle avait le même rire que Céleste.

\- A tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle avant de filer à travers l'un des murs.

J'avais pensé que la lettre ne parviendrait pas à travers le mur, mais en fait si. C'était un élément très intéressant. Bien que seul à présent, Drago Malefoy ne semblait pas prêt à quitter la cuisine. Il fit un lent tour de l'une des table en flottant puis s'arrêta près du plan de travail où avait été posé la lettre, donc non loin de moi.

\- Maintenant qu'on est entre hommes, pourrais-tu retirer ta cape Potter ?

La voix à la fois calme et dangereuse du mage noir me glaça le sang. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

\- Contrairement à Hermione, j'ai passé presque toute ma vie à me méfier de cette satanée cape. Donc même si elle avait vu la lettre bouger tout à l'heure jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'esprit que quelqu'un avait pu le faire. Après tout, tu ne t'en es jamais servi contre elle. Mais moi, je me suis toujours méfié du moindre mouvement suspect.

J'étais tétanisé, tout bonnement tétanisé. Il me prenait pour mon père.

\- Tu préfères rester caché sous ta foutu cape ? Eh bien...je... A moins que...

Il s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, fixant le vide et d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Ah moins que je n'ai à faire à James Potter ? C'est vrai que ton père aurait lui, eu le courage d'enlever sa cape, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre n'est-ce pas ? Je sais ce que c'est de vivre dans l'ombre de son père et de toujours être comparé à lui, crois moi.

Je ne bougeai toujours pas d'un pouce.

\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu détestais Céleste à voir la manière dont tu comportais avec elle, comparé à ton frère et ta sœur. En fait, je pense que tu as envie de la détester, mais si tu es là, ce que tu n'y arrives pas totalement.

Le mage noir fit mine de s'asseoir sur une chaise imaginaire et observa le plafond d'un air pensif.

\- Hermione pense que Céleste est anéantie par les actions de cet Owen, qu'elle est malheureuse. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ma fille a quelque peu changé de comportement cette année. Hermione la trouve renfermée et froide, voir triste. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle, même si aller dans son sens est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant. Moi je pense que Céleste a une idée dernière la tête. Elle n'est pas juste renfermée et froide, elle est concentrée sur quelque chose. Tu as bien suivi des cours d'histoire de la magie de ce premier mois où on parle du retour de Voldemort ? On mentionne le fait que c'est moi qui suis parvenu à faire entrer les mangemorts dans l'école. Et bien sache que j'avais à peu près le même comportement que Céleste. J'étais si concentrée sur ma mission que rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. J'étais devenu froid et distant, même avec mes meilleurs amis. La question maintenant est de savoir si tu as envie de découvrir ce que manigance ma fille.

Drago Malefoy se releva de sa chaise imaginaire au moment même où je retirais la cape de mes épaules. Il plongea presque aussitôt ses yeux aciers dans les miens. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais enlevé ma cape, mais maintenant je ne pouvais plus reculer. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'aider Céleste, pas spécialement envie de m'impliquer dans toute cette histoire, alors pourquoi l'avais-je enlevée ? Drago Malefoy continua de me fixer pendant quelques secondes dans un silence complet. Il semblait me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à ma baguette magique et j'eus le reflexe de la serrer davantage dans ma main, même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait aucunement s'en servir.

\- On va faire une bonne équipe James Potter, lâcha-il finalement, un sourire particulièrement déstabilisant accroché aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2 : L'épée de Damocles

**Chapitre 2 : L'épée de Damoclès**

\- Avant toute chose, j'aurais besoin de savoir ce que tu penses de ma fille.

Ses yeux aciers me fixaient avec détermination. J'étais effrayé. Le dernier mage noir qu'ait connu notre monde était face à moi.

Drago Malefoy

« T ».

Le père de Céleste.

\- Alors ? Insista-t-il.

\- Elle est très intelligente, douée et sympa, finis-je par répondre le cœur battant.

Le mage noir me toisa pendant quelques secondes avant de reculer quelque peu. Comme s'il voulait m'observer de plus loin. Sa chemise déchirée laissait entrevoir la grande fissure qui traversait son torse en entier. Etait-ce cette blessure qui l'avait achevé ? Certainement. Personne ne pouvait survivre à ça.

\- Si j'avais voulu te tuer tu serais déjà mort. Je veux juste que tu répondes sincèrement à ma question.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, tandis qu'un frisson désagréable me traversait le dos. Le mot « mort » dans sa bouche avait une toute autre connotation que lorsqu'elle venait d'une autre personne. Au quidditch, quand un élève de Serpantard me disait « Potter, tu es mort », je savais que c'était un défis de lancé, rien de plus. Mais dans la bouche de Drago Malefoy, la mort voulait bel et bien dire la mort.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en prendre physiquement à un vivant, poursuivit le mage noir. Mais j'admets que je peux quand même faire de ta vie un enfer si tu continues de me mentir. Il existe plein de tortures psychologiques.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant que je me liquéfiais sur place.

\- Depuis que Céleste est arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai eu le loisir de l'observer, elle, ainsi que tout son petit entourage, poursuivit-il. Donc, t'entendre faire des compliments à son sujet, me fait doucement rire. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais partie de son entourage, donc je t'ai observé toi aussi.

Mais dans quel pétrin m'étais-je fourré… J'avais passé les six années précédentes à ne pas faire de vagues et voilà que je me retrouvais dans la pire des situations, parce que j'avais eu la bêtise d'enlever ma cape. Tout ça parce que j'avais trouvé insupportable d'être comparé à mon père par un fantôme. J'étais totalement stupide.

\- Je n'ai aucune patience, alors je te conseille de répondre, siffla le mage noir.

\- Je la déteste, avouai-je alors la mort dans l'âme.

Le silence qui suivit ma phrase me sembla être le pire de ma vie. Le père de Céleste me laissait-il la possibilité de corriger mes propos ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il ne répondait pas. Il me tourna finalement le dos et flotta lentement dans la direction opposée. Que faisait-il ? Cherchait-il une manière de me faire payer mon affront ? Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour m'excuser, mais il fit volte face.

\- Parfait ! S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'un étrange sourire étirait la commissure de ses lèvres.

Comment ça parfait ? Je venais de dire que je détestais sa fille et à ses yeux cela semblait être la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

\- Tu n'auras donc aucun scrupule à l'espionner.

\- Comment ça à l'espionner et à agir contre elle ? Répétai-je de peur d'avoir mal compris.

\- Depuis sa troisième année, Céleste est malheureusement capable de détecter ma présence ainsi que celle de sa mère. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas rendu aussi puissante… Tout ça pour dire, que du coup je ne peux pas vraiment la surveiller sans qu'elle le sache. Mais le problème vient de se résoudre avec toi. La vie est vraiment bien faite !

Il semblait véritablement ravi.

\- Mais enfin, je ne vais pas l'espionner… parvins-je à dire. C'est… mal.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'en plus d'être physiquement le portrait craché de ton père, tu as également hérité de son entêtement ridicule à faire ce qui est considéré comme juste ? Ma femme était dotée de cette même volonté et regarde où ça l'a menée. Elle est morte !

J'avais terriblement envie de lui dire que lui aussi, mais évidemment je ne prononçai pas le moindre son. Néanmoins, il du le sentir dans mon regard.

\- Oui bon, moi aussi, grogna-t-il en balayant ses propos d'un geste de la main. J'ai juste fait une petite erreur de jugement il y a seize ans.

Il se ré avança vers moi.

\- Je t'assure que j'aurais préféré mettre quelqu'un d'autre sur le coup. Quelqu'un avec le bon sang par exemple, dit-il en me toisant d'un air mi désolé, mi dégouté. Mais bon, il faut dire que tu as quand même certaines qualités intéressantes. Tu détestes ma fille et tu as cette merveilleuse cape d'invisibilité. Donc, mon choix est tout indiqué.

Il marqua un nouveau temps de pause durant lequel il sembla réfléchir. Moi aussi je réfléchissais. Pas à son plan complètement tordu d'espionner sa propre fille, mais à comment me sortir de cette situation.

\- J'ai déjà espionné ses amis et ils ne semblent rien savoir sur son changement de comportement. Tu vas donc suivre Céleste sur ton temps libre et voir ce qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle est seule. Je te conseille de prendre des notes, j'aime beaucoup les détails.

Sur mon temps libre… J'étais en septième année, comment pouvais-je trouver le temps de faire mes devoirs, suivre mon entrainement de quidditch, passer du temps avec mes amis ou encore avec ma copine Amelia ? Surtout, sans que personne ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit ? Parce que même s'il ne le disait pas, il était évident que je ne devais pas parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Je voulus alors dire quelque chose, lui faire comprendre que ce serait compliqué, mais il glissa soudainement à travers le plancher.

OOOO

Si j'avais toujours détesté Céleste, aujourd'hui c'était encore pire. J'avais fait une toute petite erreur en enlevant ma cape d'invisibilité devant son père et voilà qu'à présent, j'étais assigné à passer le moindre de mon temps libre à espionner la personne que j'aimais le moins au monde. Même sans le vouloir, Céleste faisait de ma vie un enfer. Je la haïssais.

Des bras s'enroulèrent soudain autour de mes épaules, suivis de lèvres dans mon cou. Amélia me relâcha presqu'aussitôt et s'installa sur le banc à côté de moi. Pour la première fois, sa bonne humeur m'agaça. Ma nuit précédente avait été un enfer et elle, elle semblait aussi heureuse que d'habitude. Ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré semblaient danser autour de son visage. En face de nous était assis Steeve. Il faisait une tête de six pieds de long, ce qui n'était pas mieux. J'étais le seul à avoir le droit d'avoir une tête comme la sienne. Moi, j'avais des raisons.

\- Vous allez avoir votre premier cours d'histoire de la magie lundi, vous me raconterez hein ? Nous lança Amelia.

\- Tu as juste à attendre l'année prochaine pour avoir ce cours, lui signala Steeve avec humeur. Et de toute façon, tu es déjà au courant de tout non ? Durant la première partie de l'année nous allons parler de Voldemort et durant la deuxième du Triangle du sang. Ce n'est pas par hasard que tu as choisi James comme petit copain n'est-ce pas ?

Je sentis Amelia se raidir à côté de moi, tandis que j'adressais à Steeve un regard particulièrement blasé. Il m'ignora cependant totalement.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Insista-t-il en lui adressant un regard de défis.

\- Tu sous entends que je sors ave lui parce qu'il est célèbre ?

\- Parce que son père est célèbre, rectifia-t-il avec insistance. C'est encore pire.

Je laissai ma tête tomber lentement sur le grande table du petit déjeuner, dans un profond soupire.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ce matin ? Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne veut de toi qu'il faut t'en prendre aux couples heureux.

\- Ahhhhh vous êtes heureux ? S'enquit Steeve dont la voix partit dans les aigus.

\- Oui parfaitement heureux ! N'est-ce pas James ? Insista-t-elle en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

Je fus obligé de me redresser et de sourire à Amelia. Leurs disputes habituelles devenaient de plus en plus agaçantes.

\- Oh salut Violette ! S'exclama soudain Steeve oubliant tout à coup notre présence à Amélia et moi.

Violette était la meilleure amie d'Amelia. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et de beaux yeux verts. Je savais que Steeve essayait de la charmer dans l'unique but de cacher son attirance pour Céleste. Du moins, j'en étais pratiquement sur étant donné qu'il n'avait de yeux que pour Céleste depuis notre quatrième année. Violette ne répondit pas à Steeve et au lieu de s'assoir avec nous, elle marcha jusqu'au bout de la table pour s'y installer. Seule.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit Amelia.

\- Je t'emmerde.

J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise face à la violence de la réponse de mon meilleur ami. Amélia en lâcha même sa cuillère dans son bol.

\- Fais l'innocente devant James, vas-y ! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

Amelia et moi échangeâmes un regard d'incompréhension totale.

\- Tu as dit à Violette que tu m'avais vu en train d'embrasser je ne sais plus quelle Serdaigle.

\- Et pourquoi j'aurais dit ça ? S'enquit Amelia en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas que Violette et moi on sorte ensemble.

Il était ridicule. Par moment, j'aurais largement préféré qu'il m'avoue s'intéresser à Céleste plutôt que de créer de véritables pièces de théâtre comme celle-là. Il se fichait de Violette, j'aurais pu en mettre ma main à couper, il faisait juste semblant pour détourner mon attention de sa véritable cible.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien dit et tu le sais très bien, répliqua Amelia en le fusillant du regard. Violette a surement dit ça pour se débarrasser de toi étant donné que tu lui colles au basque depuis deux semaines.

Le regard de Steeve vira au rouge, il attrapa son verre d'eau et en jeta le contenu au visage d'Amelia.

\- Non mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?! M'exclamai-je en me levant brusquement. Vos histoires sont ridicules !

\- James, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait, marmonna Amelia en se tournant vers moi le regard perdu.

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui a fait quoi ! C'est tout le temps le même cirque ! Vous me fatiguez !

Je me rendis compte qu'un étrange silence régnait à la table des gryffondors. Mon regard bifurqua vers la gauche pour constater que tout le monde me regardait. Les élèves de tout âge confondu, mes cousins Hugo et Rose, mon frère, ma sœur et même Céleste. Lorsque mes yeux entrèrent en contact avec les siens, je ressentis un soudain froid glacial m'envahir. Pour la première fois je me rendis compte qu'elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux aciers que son père. Elle détourna presqu'aussitôt le regard et se pencha en avant pour parler à son amie Rosalia, tandis que je sentais une main se poser sur la mienne.

\- Je suis désolée, me lança Amelia.

\- Je me contre fous de vos histoires, répliquai-je en repoussant sa main pour quitter la table.

OOOO

Les disputes incessantes d'Amelia et Steeve n'étaient malheureusement pas la seule chose qui me mettait sur les nerfs. Il y avait à présent Drago Malefoy et l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête. Si je ne pouvais malheureusement pas régler la tension entre ma petite copine et mon meilleur ami qui durait depuis bien longtemps, je pouvais peut-être rapidement découvrir ce que Céleste manigançait et avoir au moins un poids en moins sur l'épaule. Ainsi, sitôt sorti de la grande salle, je m'étais enfermé dans les toilettes du rez-de-chaussée pour surveiller Céleste grâce à la carte du maraudeur. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je la vis finalement se déplacer et quitter la grande salle accompagnée de Rosalia. J'allais peut-être passer mon week-end à la suivre, mais j'allais trouver ce qu'elle manigançait, le dire à son père et ne plus jamais avoir à faire à cette famille. Ce serait déjà une bonne chose de réglée.

J'ouvris le loquet de la porte des toilettes dans lesquels je m'étais enfermé, me cachai sous ma cape d'invisibilité, carte du maraudeur bien en main et marchai dans la direction que Céleste et Rosalia avaient emprunté. Ce fut à l'angle d'un couloir du quatrième étage que je les rattrapai. Je rangerai rapidement la carte dans la poche de mon pantalon et écoutai la discussion des deux amies.

\- Franchement je ne sais pas comment James fait pour les supporter, commenta Rosalia.

Céleste ne répondit pas, se contentant de marcher dans le couloir vide.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Insista la jeune fille. Franchement entre Amelia et Steeve il n'est pas aidé !

\- On a les amis qu'on mérite, lâcha Céleste. James est un gamin capricieux qui se prend pour le roi de Poudlard parce que son père est célèbre. C'est bien fait pour lui.

Ah parce que c'était moi qui était capricieux ? C'était vraiment Saint Mangouste qui se foutait de la charité !

\- Oui oui on sait, commenta Rosalia d'un ton particulièrement las. James est la pire personne de Poudlard. Et en plus il a l'audace d'être meilleur que toi en potion. C'est une véritable tragédie !

Céleste se contenta d'adresser un regard noir à sa meilleure amie. Regard qui m'effraya tant il ressemblait à celui de son père.

\- Il ne sera pas meilleur que moi bien longtemps. Tu devrais d'ailleurs venir avec moi à la bibliothèque, on va avoir une année chargée.

\- Certainement pas. C'est peut-être le dernier week-end de beau temps qu'on a et j'aimerais en profiter, répondit Rosalia en se stoppant devant l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Je serais dans le parc près du lac avec Albus si jamais tu veux nous rejoindre.

Céleste se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Et franchement ce n'est pas un drame si James est meilleure que toi en potion, ajouta Rosalia. Tu es première dans tous les autres cours.

\- Si c'est un drame, dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans la bibliothèque.

Cette peste n'aimait pas que je sois meilleur qu'elle en potion ? Eh bien j'allais redoubler d'efforts pour rester le premier de ce cours. J'entrai à mon tour dans la bibliothèque, suivant Céleste qui passait entre les différentes étagères de livres. Ce qui était embêtant avec la cape d'invisibilité c'était que j'étais bien invisible, mais pas inexistant. Il fallait donc constamment que je fasse attention à ne pas heurter qui que ce soit. Céleste était bien la dernière personne qui devait apprendre que je possédais une telle cape.

J'eus l'impression de passer la mâtiné la plus ennuyante de toute ma vie. Après avoir attrapé plusieurs livres de potion, Céleste s'était installée à une table et n'avait plus bougé durant trois heures. L'avantage, c'était qu'elle avait fait son devoir de potion sous mes yeux et qu'avec ses réponses, je savais comment faire encore mieux qu'elle. Le désavantage était que je n'avais aucun élément à rapporter à son père. Il était même possible que rien d'anormal ne se passe avec Céleste et que je sois condamné à passer une année entière à la surveiller, pour rien.

Céleste referma brusquement le livre qu'elle avait ouvert face à elle, me faisant sursauter. Autre élément positif que m'avait malgré tout apporté cette mâtiné : Céleste était totalement incapable de me détecter sous cette cape, malgré ses nombreux pouvoirs et malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait sentir la présence de ses parents. Cette cape était réellement incroyable et unique. J'en aurais presque sautillé de joie. Je ne mis que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre pourquoi Céleste avait brusquement refermé son livre. Doug Owen avançait dans notre direction, seul. Finalement, j'allais peut-être avoir cinq minutes d'action pour me récompenser de ma patience. Lorsque ce dernier arriva face à elle, il posa ses mains à plat sur sa table et se pencha dans sa direction.

\- Tu as reçu mon mot ?

C'était réellement intriguant de voir qu'il osait parler ouvertement de cette lettre. N'ayant visiblement pas obtenu de réponse de sa part, je l'aurais plutôt imaginé faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, par fierté.

\- Oui.

Encore une surprise. J'avais imaginé que Céleste mentirait, qu'elle lui dirait ne jamais l'avoir reçue, alors que là, elle lui avait presque répondu sur un ton de défi. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à aimer la confrontation en public. Elle avait au contraire toujours voulu conserver l'image d'une fille parfaite et adorable. A part avec moi. Enfants, elle avait vite compris que jamais je ne rentrerais dans son jeu et elle avait alors rapidement cessé sa mascarade. Finalement, j'étais le seul à vraiment la connaître.

\- Et donc ? Insista Owen qui ne semblait pas se démonter.

\- Et donc je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit fait pour être ensemble.

Je vis le visage d'Owen se décomposer et son regard virer au rouge. Quoi qu'il se passe, il était hors de question que j'intervienne. Hors de question que je prenne la défense de Céleste, surtout que de toute façon, elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre. Elle en avait toujours eu la capacité et si elle n'avait jamais rien fait jusqu'à présent, c'était juste parce que c'était la reine des idiotes. Owen continuait de la fixer la mâchoire serrée, attendant peut-être qu'elle s'excuse, qu'elle dise autre chose, mais Céleste ne disait rien. Elle continuait de le regarder elle aussi. Et soudain il se passa quelque chose. Les mains d'Owen se crispèrent sur la table et son corps se mit à trembler de manière très étrange. C'était très léger et je ne devais le remarquer que parce que j'étais à moins d'un mètre d'eux. C'était comme si une décharge électrique lui parcourait le corps, le paralysant par la même occasion. Céleste était-elle en train de se défendre ? Enfin ? Après six ans à Poudlard ? Elle se leva d'un coup de sa chaise et au même moment, Owen sembla retrouver l'usage de son corps.

\- Si tu rentres encore une fois dans mon esprit…

\- Tu y feras peut-être le ménage ? Le coupa Céleste. Je trouve que tu as de très mauvaises fréquentations.

Elle avait dit ça avec un petit air pincé et sévère. On aurait dit McGonagall, en encore plus moralisatrice. Je vis Owen la fixer d'un air encore plus éberlué que moi. Elle venait visiblement de rentrer dans sa tête et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à lui dire, c'était qu'il avait de mauvaises fréquentations ? Mais elle était encore plus dérangée que ce que je croyais. Céleste redressa quelque peu le menton tandis que ses livres s'empilaient les uns sur les autres sans qu'elle n'ait fait le moindre mouvement et sa cape remonta jusqu'à ses épaules de la même manière.

Owen semblait toujours aussi estomaqué lorsque Céleste le dépassa d'un pas lent pour rejoindre la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Lorsque j'eus finalement retrouvé mes esprits, bien avant Owen d'ailleurs qui était toujours planté face au bureau vide, je rattrapai Céleste. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient dans son dos, au rythme de sa marche. Bien que j'aie la cape pour me cacher, je préférai rester quelques mètres derrière elle, juste au cas où. Elle descendit les étages un à un d'un pas lent, jusqu'à ce qu'on rejoigne le premier étage. Elle marcha jusqu'à se retrouver face à l'ancien bureau du professeur Mcgonagall. Si cette dernière continuait d'administrer les cours de métamorphose, elle n'utilisait cependant plus ce bureau puisqu'elle était à présent directrice de l'école. Donc qu'est-ce que Céleste fichait là ? Je lançai un bref regard à ma montre et grinçai des dents. Non seulement Céleste me faisait perdre mon temps, mais en plus elle m'avait fait louper l'heure du déjeuner. Que manger ne l'intéresse visiblement pas, ne lui donnait pas le droit de me priver de mon repas ! J'étais près à rebrousser chemin et filer en direction de la grande salle en espérant qu'il y ait des restes, lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit face à Céleste. Elle entra à l'intérieur en prenant soin de tout de suite refermer la porte derrière elle, me laissant seul dans le couloir comme un idiot. Je collai alors mon oreille à la porte en bois dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose. J'aurais pu lancer un sort, mais j'avais bien trop peur que Céleste le détecte. Espionner une sorcière aux pouvoirs surdimensionnés n'était pas franchement une partie de plaisir. Les minutes passèrent sans que j'entende quoi que ce soit. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire à l'intérieur ? Au bout de quinze minutes, je perdis patience et je retirai ma cape d'invisibilité. J'allais y aller au culot. Je frappai alors à la porte, deux fois. N'ayant évidemment pas de réponse, je pointai ma baguette en direction de la serrure et lançai un sort qui ouvrit aussitôt la porte.

\- Professeur ? Lançai-je d'une voix forte en entrant dans le bureau.

La pièce semblait totalement vide.

\- Professeur ? Insistai-je en détaillant davantage les lieux.

Il y avait un grand bureau en bois massif, une chaise d'un côté et deux de l'autre, une cheminée, de nombreuses étagères remplies de livres et une grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard. Je m'en approchai et jetai un œil à l'extérieur. Rosalia avait raison, il faisait beau et c'était dehors que j'aurais du être. Mais non, j'étais là comme un imbécile à espionner une fille que je détestais. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires d'hébétude, je devais bien admettre que Céleste avait disparue. Il y avait donc deux possibilités. Soit elle s'était métamorphosée en un objet pour voir qu'il l'espionnait depuis le début de la journée, après tout je n'avais peut-être pas été si discret. Soit, elle était passée par le réseau de cheminé. Je tentai alors le tout pour le tout en sortant ma baguette. Je lançai alors un sort informulé pour détecter une quelconque présence. Il ne se passa cependant rien. Elle était donc passée par la cheminé, mais pour aller où ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait à ce point valoir le coup ? Après tout, utiliser une cheminée dans Poudlard était formellement interdit, cela pouvait amener à un renvoi de l'école et jamais Céleste ne pourrait supporter une telle sanction. Après avoir remis ma cape d'invisibilité, je sortis du bureau de Mcgongall plongé dans mes pensés. En tout cas, Drago Malefoy avait vu juste. Il se passait quelque chose. Céleste était sortie de Poudlard à l'insu de tous et ce n'était absolument pas normal.

Céleste ayant disparue pour le moment, je décidai de rejoindre la grande salle qui par chance, n'avait pas encore été totalement débarrassée. Je m'installais près des retardataires à la table de Gryffondor, à côté de mes deux cousins.

\- Ton père t'a dit ? Me lança aussitôt Hugo Weasley.

J'arquai un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Mon père quitte les Aurors.

\- Ah bon ?! M'exclamai-je surpris.

\- Il va rejoindre George au magasin de farces et attrapes.

Fred, le fils du concerné hocha la tête d'un air déçu.

\- Mon père me soupçonne de prendre des choses au magasin, dit-il. Ron va entre autres l'aider à faire un suivi rigoureux des stocks et de la comptabilité. Je ne vais plus rien pouvoir prendre sinon je vais me faire chopper. Je ne suis qu'un minable voleur…

\- Tu ne voles rien, répliqua Hugo d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant. C'est le magasin de ton père.

\- S'il apprend que je revends ses inventions, je vais me faire couper la tête. Tu ne te rends pas compte, insista Fred.

\- C'est pour la bonne cause, insistai-je à mon tour. Tu ne vends qu'à ceux dont les parents refusent d'entrer dans ce magasin pour je ne sais quelle raison morale idiote.

\- Ce qui n'est vraiment pas sympa d'ailleurs, ajouta Hugo. Tout le monde devrait librement avoir le droit de s'amuser un peu. Les inventions de ton père ne font pas de mal, bien au contraire. Pourquoi tu viens manger si tard toi d'ailleurs ? Me lança-t-il. C'était pour éviter Amelia et Steeve ?

\- Pas du tout, je faisais mon devoir de potion pour lundi et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Vous faites un concours avec Céleste ou quoi ? Se moqua Hugo.

\- Pas du tout. Je suis le meilleur en potion et ça ne changera pas. Il n'y a pas besoin de concours.

\- Franchement, tu critiques Amelia et Steeve qui ne peuvent pas s'encadrer, mais Céleste et toi vous n'êtes pas mieux.

\- Bien sûr que si ! On ne se donne pas en spectacle au petit déjeuner nous.

\- Vous pourriez quand même faire un effort, intervint Fred. On est tous de la même famille et dans une famille on se soutient, malgré nos petits différents.

\- Céleste n'est absolument pas de notre famille, répliquai-je d'une voix cassante. C'est une amie de la famille et encore…

Que mon frère, ma sœur, mes cousins et cousines considèrent cette peste comme un vrai membre de notre famille était un autre point insupportable pour moi. Ce n'était pas le cas, nous n'avions aucun lien de sang et ça aurait été bien que tout le monde en prenne réellement conscience.

OOOO

Céleste n'apparue pas sur la carte du maraudeur de toute l'après-midi, ce qui me laissa l'occasion d'aller m'entrainer sur le terrain de quidditch avec Steeve. Ce ne fut qu'au dîner qu'elle refit surface, comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'installa comme à son habitude entre Rosalia et Albus, tandis que je l'espionnais discrètement derrière la Gazette du sorcier que je faisais semblant de lire.

\- On est à table, tu ne pourrais pas lire ton journal plus tard ? S'enquit Amelia.

\- J'aurais adoré avoir l'occasion de le faire durant le petit déjeuner, mais comme j'aime lire dans le calme ce n'était pas franchement possible, lui signalai-je avec humeur. Ensuite, j'ai fait mon devoir de potion parce que j'ai les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, moi. Et ensuite je suis allé m'entrainer. Je ne peux donc le lire que maintenant. Pardon hein !

Amelia leva les bras en l'air en signe de résignation et se remit à discuter avec Violette. De son côté, Steeve discutait stratégie avec le gardien de notre équipe qui était également notre capitaine. Ainsi, j'avais tout le loisir de pouvoir observer Céleste. Elle semblait normale à première vue. Evidemment, plus renfermée que les années précédentes, mais rien sur son visage n'indiquait qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard durant toute l'après-midi. C'était une sensation très désagréable de savoir qu'elle était partie sans savoir où. C'était également insupportable de voir que personne ne se rendait compte de rien ! Non mais franchement, n'était-ce pas dangereux de laisser une cheminé ouverte dans une école remplie d'élèves ? On apprenait quand même à ouvrir des portes dès notre première année dans l'école. Et de plus, si des intrus voulaient y entrer ? C'était franchement dangereux ! Néanmoins, la bonne nouvelle de la journée était que j'avais quelque chose à rapporter à son père. D'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il éclaircirait ce mystère directement avec sa fille, qu'il obtiendrait une réponse et qu'il me laisserait tranquille. Après tout, j'avais découvert qu'elle trafiquait quelque chose et je ne pouvais rien faire de plus !

Le soir même je décidai de mettre un point final à cette histoire d'espionnage et de rejoindre le le fantôme de Drago Malefoy. Je consultai la carte du maraudeur et le trouvai rapidement. Il était une nouvelle fois dans les cuisines de Poudlard, accompagné de la mère de Céleste. C'était très bizarre comme lieu de rendez-vous. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient plus manger et j'étais certain qu'en tant que fantôme, ce serait bien le dernier endroit où j'aurais envie d'aller. Comme il n'était pas tard, je n'eus pas besoin de me glisser sous ma cape pour arpenter les couloirs de l'école. Je l'avais néanmoins prise avec moi, juste au cas où.

Lorsque j'arrivais face au tableau représentant une corbeille de fruit dans les cachots de l'école, j'ouvris de nouveau la carte du maraudeur pour constater que le mage noir était toujours en présence d'Hermione Granger. Comme la veille, je rentrais discrètement dans l'immense cuisine. Les deux fantômes étaient assis en tailleur au plafond.

\- Il nous reste un an, laissa échapper la mère de Céleste.

Je n'arrivais pas bien à voir son visage à cette distance, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle semblait triste. Le mage noir ne répondit pas.

\- Tu penses qu'on va faire quoi quand elle ne sera plus la ? Poursuivit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Durant les onze premières années nous avions un but précis, attendre l'arrivée de Céleste à Poudlard. Nous avons ensuite fait sa connaissance et depuis ce jour, nous pouvons presque être de vrais parents pour elle, mais dans un an qu'est-ce que nous ferons ? Elle partira mener sa vie sans nous. Nous n'aurons plus aucun but.

\- Pourquoi tu broies du noir comme ça ce soir ?

\- Cette idée m'angoisse Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se leva de sa chaise imaginaire et redescendit jusqu'au sol, tournant le dos au mage noir.

\- On fera quoi après ? Marmonna-t-elle le regard perdu dans le vide.

Drago Malefoy finit par glisser jusqu'au sol lui aussi et il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- On s'aimera, murmura-t-il.

\- On s'aime déjà, répliqua Hermione en haussant les épaules.

\- On s'aimera encore plus alors.

J'étais littéralement bouche bé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. J'avais face à moi les parents de Céleste, le dernier mage noir de notre monde et sa femme, qui se faisaient une sorte de déclaration d'amour. J'étais à la fois honteux de les espionner et à la fois stupéfait par ce que j'entendais. Drago Malefoy ne ressemblait pas au dangereux mage noir que tout le monde connaissait à cet instant.

\- J'ai peur Drago.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de passer ses bras translucides autour du cou de sa femme. Il était vrai que ce devait être difficile pour des fantômes d'avoir un but. Ils en avaient toujours eu un jusqu'à présent : leur fille. Mais lorsque le mois de juin arriverait que pourraient-ils bien faire ? Si j'avais été dans leur situation, j'aurais été profondément angoissé par l'éternité d'ennui que se profilait.

\- Et pour Céleste, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Par Merlin, il ne s'est pas passé un jour depuis notre dernière discussion à ce sujet ! S'exclama Drago en se détachant de sa femme. Arrête !

\- Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour notre fille.

\- Eh bien cesse, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Je ne savais pas s'il disait ça pour la rassurer où si c'était parce qu'il avait une trop grande confiance en mes capacités d'espionnage.

\- Comment ça tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ? S'enquit Hermione Granger en se retournant pour lui faire face. Hier tu étais près à faire la peur de sa vie à cet Owen et là d'un coup, tu dis que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ?

\- Les choses finiront forcément par aller mieux.

La mère de Céleste le fixa pendant quelques secondes en silence et soudain, elle pointa sous doigt sous le menton de son époux.

\- Je te préviens Drago, si tu manigances quelque chose dans mon…

\- Je ne manigance rien du tout, la coupa-t-il.

\- Tu manigances toujours quelque chose.

\- Tu as vraiment une piètre opinion de moi.

\- C'est l'expérience, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel amusé et attrapa la main de sa femme.

\- Allez viens, on va voir si elle nous attend dans notre tour.

Hermione Granger hocha la tête et ils filèrent à travers le mur le plus proche.

Visiblement, ce n'était pas ce soir que je pourrais avoir ma discussion avec le père de Céleste.


	3. Chapter 3 : La pression

**Chapitre 3 : La pression**

J'étais particulièrement appliqué sur le devoir de potion que je devais rendre pour lundi. La veille, j'avais pu voir toutes les réponses de Céleste ce qui me permettait d'avoir le temps de faire largement mieux qu'elle, étant donné que je n'avais pas eu toutes les recherches de départ à effectuer. Je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas avoir cette idée avant. C'était brillant ! Elle aurait beau faire tous les efforts du monde, elle ne pourrait jamais être meilleure que moi si j'étais présent lorsqu'elle rédigeait ses devoirs de potion. Je laissai échapper un petit ricanement de satisfaction en trempant ma plume dans mon encrier. Je vis Steeve arquer un sourcil interrogateur dans ma direction, mais je me contentai de l'ignorer. J'aurais adoré pouvoir lui raconter ce que j'étais en train de faire, mais j'étais certain que ça ne lui aurait pas plu étant donné qu'il rêvait certainement de Céleste toutes les nuits. Enfin peut-être pas toutes. Certaines nuits devaient être consacrées au meurtre d'Amélia. Je relevai les yeux pour l'observer. Il froissait une feuille de son devoir d'un air agacé. Non, ils ne devaient surement pas rêver de meurtre, mais peut-être de torture. Mon regard bifurqua vers Amelia qui faisait une partie de jeu de cartes avec Violette. Steeve avait le chic pour toujours mettre le doigt là où ca faisait mal. Je ne parvenais pas à oublier leur dispute du petit déjeuner de la veille, notamment concernant le couple que je formais avec Amelia. Il avait une telle animosité à son égard qu'il ne se rendait parfois pas compte que ses propos pouvaient m'affecter moi aussi, comme lorsqu'il avait affirmé devant tous les Gryffondor qu'Amélia n'était avec moi que parce que mon père était célèbre.

Après avoir mis un point final à mon devoir de potion j'entrepris de ranger mes affaires sous l'œil surpris de mon meilleur ami.

\- Tu as déjà fini ? S'exclama-t-il.

Je hochai la tête en faisant jouer mes sourcils. Je sentis le regard de Céleste peser sur mes épaules. Je ne pouvais pas être certain qu'elle me regardait, mais j'en étais sur à quatre vingt quinze pour cent. Entendre que j'avais si rapidement fait mon devoir de potion, devait la faire bouillonner. Cette idée me remit un peu de baume au cœur et je montai en direction du dortoir pour ranger mes affaires de cours. Je profitai du fait que le dortoir était totalement vide pour sortir la carte du maraudeur et chercher Drago Malefoy. Au bout de dix minutes je finis par apercevoir son nom près de la volière. Il était seul. C'était donc le bon moment de lui rapporter ce que j'avais découvert pour me débarrasser définitivement de cette tache qu'il m'avait ordonné de faire.

OOOO

Lorsque je sortis dans le parc afin de rejoindre la volière, je n'eus pas le temps de dire ouf que mon frère fondit sur moi.

\- Tiens, lis, dit Albus en me tendant la lettre qu'il avait à la main. Je viens de lui répondre qu'on serait évidemment tous les trois présents avec Lily.

J'attrapai le parchemin que me tendait mon frère à contre cœur. Drago Malefoy n'était qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de moi, dans la volière, et le temps que j'arrive il était possible qu'il soit déjà parti. Et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un que je n'avais pas envie de louper c'était lui. Je voulais que l'espionnage de Céleste cesse le plus rapidement possible. Je lu donc le fameux document avec empressement. Il s'agissait d'une invitation pour une grande annonce qui aurait lieu dans la boutique Weasley samedi prochain à dix-huit heures.

\- Si c'est pour nous annoncer que Ron quitte le bureau des Aurors pour travailler avec George, je suis déjà au courant, signalai-je en rendant le parchemin à mon frère.

\- On est déjà tous au courant de ça, répliqua Albus en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai l'impression que c'est pour annonce beaucoup plus importante. Tu as vu la qualité du papier du parchemin ? Ca fait très professionnel non ?

Je me fichais totalement de la qualité du parchemin. Je voulais juste que mon frère me lâche la grappe, je perdais du temps là.

\- Tu seras là hein ? J'ai déjà répondu que oui.

\- Oui je serais là, répliquai-je d'une voix lasse. Je ne pense pas avoir vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Albus me toisa d'un air blasé pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par reprendre son chemin. J'étais certain qu'il s'était retenu de me traiter de rabat-joie. Ce n'était pas que je n'étais pas content d'aller à ce « truc », c'était plutôt que j'avais bien vu que l'invitation avec été adressée à mon frère, ma sœur et moi, et personne d'autre. Je savais d'avance qu'Amélia allait mal le prendre étant donné que cela faisait déjà deux ans que nous étions ensemble et que selon elle, c'était suffisant pour être invitée à tous nos événements de famille. Le pire c'est que je ne pouvais même pas lui cacher étant donné que toute ma famille présente à Poudlard avait été invitée. Elle en entendrait donc forcément parler. Peut-être même dès ce soir au dîner. D'ailleurs Steeve allait se faire un malin plaisir de lui rappeler toute la semaine. Le fil de mes pensés s'arrêta lorsque j'entrai dans la volière et que je vis le fantôme de « T » assis dans les airs, me fixant comme s'il m'attendait depuis le lever du soleil.

\- Bonjour James Potter.

\- Bonjour.

Je me rapprochai de lui, tandis qu'il m'observait d'un air intrigué.

\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur Céleste, dis-je.

Il sembla surpris et flotta jusqu'à se retrouver face à moi le regard presque pétillant.

\- Hier elle est sortie du château, déclarai-je alors.

Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Je décidai donc d'entrer davantage dans les détails.

\- En début d'après-midi, elle s'est glissée dans l'ancien bureau du professeur McGonagall et quand j'y suis entré à mon tour il n'y avait personne. J'ai bien entendu lancé un sort de présence, mais elle avait bel et bien quitté le château. Certainement par le réseau de cheminé. Elle a disparu toute l'après-midi, insistai-je.

\- Elle quitte le château une fois par mois depuis le début de sa scolarité, lâcha-t-il agacé. Et tu appelles ça « avoir trouvé quelque chose » ?

\- Quoi ?! M'exclamai-je surpris. Mais elle va où ?

\- Tu penses que ça te regarde ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

Je ne répondis pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question de toute façon.

\- C'est tout ? Insista-t-il face à mon silence.

Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris ce que j'attendais de toi, dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il passa à travers l'un des murs de la volière et j'eus beau sortir de la petite tour en courant pour le rattraper, il avait disparu. Je me laissai alors tomber sur les marches de l'escalier de la volière.

Comment aurais-je pu deviner que Céleste quittait une fois par moi le château ! On n'était pas amis ! Et d'ailleurs où pouvait-elle bien se rendre ? Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je devais continuer de l'espionner étant donné que je n'avais rien trouvé de concret. Je sentis mon estomac se contracter douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais jamais été aussi tendu depuis que j'avais rencontré Drago Malefoy et son regard glacial.

OOOO

Alors que je revenais sur mes pas pour remonter dans la tour de Gryffondor, je croisai un groupe d'élèves de première année. Ils se mirent à chuchoter sur mon passage et certains me fixèrent même avec une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux.

Oui, j'étais le fils aîné du célèbre Harry Potter. Oui, j'étais son portrait craché.

J'avais l'habitude des premières années et de leur comportement. Toutes les années j'y avais le droit. J'avais malheureusement également l'habitude du comportement de tous les élèves en règle générale. On comparait mes aptitudes magiques à celles de mon père, on comparait nos résultats au quidditch, on comparait tout. Cela se passerait-il toujours comme ça même lorsque je quitterais Poudlard ? Lorsque j'étudierais pour apprendre mon futur métier ? Lorsque je serais un adulte ?

J'ignorai du mieux que je pu les élèves de première année et avançai dans le couloir du septième étage. Alors que j'arrivais devant le tableau de la grosse dame, je vis ma famille réunie en petit groupe, parlant à voix basse.

\- Ah James ! S'exclama Rose. Viens !

Ils étaient tous là. Ils élargirent leur cercle pour me faire une place et je tombai nez à nez avec Céleste. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la fusiller du regard. C'était plus fort que moi. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc ondulaient autour de son visage d'une manière particulièrement agaçante. Ils bougeaient réellement, comme si du vent glissait entre chacune de ses mèches. Comme si ses cheveux faisaient ça pour me narguer. D'ailleurs, j'étais sur qu'avec ses capacités magiques, c'était possible que ce soit exactement ça ! Céleste m'horripilait.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? Me forçai-je néanmoins à demander en tentant de l'ignorer du mieux possible.

\- On prend les paris sur ce qui va nous être annoncé samedi prochain ! S'exclama Fred en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Et elle est invitée elle ? Dis-je en désignant Céleste d'un bref coup de menton.

\- James… gronda Rosa.

\- Toute la famille est invitée oui, répondit Fred.

Je vis Albus lui donner un discret coup de coude certainement pour le faire taire, mais la phrase avait déjà été dite.

\- La famille ? Répétai-je. Qui a un lien de sang avec elle ici ?

Rose soupira bruyamment, tandis qu'Albus me lançait un regard noir. Les autres restèrent totalement silencieux.

\- Hein ? Qui ? Je vous écoute ! Insistai-je d'une voix forte.

\- Je ne suis pas obligée de venir samedi si cela pose problème, lâcha alors Céleste avant de tourner les talons.

Albus, Hugo et Lily se précipitèrent aussitôt à sa suite pour la rattraper.

\- Mais vas-y Céleste ! M'exclamai-je alors qu'elle disparaissait presque à l'angle du couloir. Fais la victime pour que les autres te supplient de venir ! COMME D'HABITUDE !

Ma phrase fut accueillie par un silence de mort. Rose et Fred s'échangèrent un bref regard et ma cousine finit par donner le mot de passe à la vieille dame pour disparaitre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, me laissant seul avec Fred.

Nous restâmes totalement silencieux. Je m'adossai au mur derrière moi et fermai les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être constamment énervé. La simple présence de Céleste dans ce château m'était insupportable, j'étais énervé que ma famille lui accorde autant d'importance, exaspéré par le comportement de pratiquement tous les élèves de l'école à mon égard, excédé par l'animosité grandissante entre Amélia et Steeve, catastrophé par la présence du fantôme de « T » dans le château et effondré d'être le fils aîné du célèbre Harry Potter. Je n'en pouvais plus.

\- Sinon, tu paries que Ron et mon père vont nous annoncer quoi Samedi ?

Je rouvris les yeux sur Fred qui avait un parchemin et une plume à la main, attendant ma réponse avec le plus grand des sérieux.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et entrai à mon tour à l'intérieur de notre salle commune, après avoir donné le mot de passe.

OOOO

Je passai le reste de mon après-midi allongé sur mon lit à observer sur la carte du maraudeur les allers et venus de tous ceux que je connaissais. Amélia était toujours dans le parc avec Violette. Steeve, que j'avais superbement ignoré en traversant la salle commune était encore attablé à la grande table en s'arrachant certainement les cheveux sur son devoir de potion. Lily, Hugo, Albus et Céleste étaient dans un escalier du septième étage. Ils devaient encore être en train de réconforter la brillante actrice qu'était cette peste. Fred était dans la salle commune en compagnie de ses amis de quatrième année. Mes yeux bifurquèrent de nouveau sur Amélia. Elle était rentrée dans le château. Je l'observai monter les étages un à un tout en me redressant dans mon lit. Au quatrième étage, Violette se sépara d'elle alors que je remettais mes chaussures. Je continuai de suivre l'ascension d'Amélia jusqu'au septième étage et lorsqu'elle fut bientôt arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse dame, je refermai la carte du maraudeur, quittai le dortoir, traversai la salle commune et interceptai Amelia au moment même où elle allait entrer. Je devais faire une drôle de tête car elle me fixait d'un air hésitant tandis que je laissais le tableau se refermer derrière moi. Amélia était belle. Contrairement à Céleste, ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré ne bougeaient pas. Ils étaient droits et parfaitement à leur place. Amélia avait beau avoir un caractère bien trempé on savait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, elle. Elle ne feignait pas d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules simplement pour qu'on la supplie à genoux de nous dire ce qui n'allait pas. Amélia était franche et honnête.

\- Ca ne va pas ? Me lança celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle semblait presque inquiète. J'attrapai alors subitement sa tête entre mes mains pour écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle recula de quelques pas, mais je suivis le mouvement me cramponnant à sa nuque. Elle recula encore et se heurta au mur derrière elle, tandis que descendais mes mains le long de son corps pour essayer de la soulever contre mon torse, dans le but qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi. Cependant, je sentis une certaine résistance de sa part. Je savais que j'étais peut-être un peu brutal, mais j'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin qu'elle soit là, avec moi. Pleinement avec moi.

\- James… arrête, marmonna-t-elle alors que je l'embrassai dans le cou, animé d'un besoin dévorant.

\- Laisse-toi faire… murmurai-je près de son oreille.

Je tentai une nouvelle fois de la hisser contre moi, mais comme la fois précédente Amélia résista.

\- Laisse-toi aller, j'ai tellement envie de toi !

\- Pas moi, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Sa réponse eut le même effet qu'une douche froide. Mes bras retombèrent lamentablement le long de mon corps, tandis que je m'écartai quelque peu d'elle pour la fusiller du regard.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Et au beau milieu du couloir ?! S'exclama-t-elle en plissant les pans de sa jupe dans un geste agacé.

\- J'avais juste envie de toi, répliquai-je d'une voix sèche.

Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement totalement dénué d'humour.

\- Tu n'avais pas envie de moi, tu avais envie de baiser.

Je grimaçai devant tant de vulgarité de sa part.

\- Oui baiser, répéta-t-elle. Tu m'as sauté dessus comme un malade parce que nous sommes en couple, mais en réalité tu aurais pu te jeter sur n'importe quelle autre fille, vu l'état dans lequel tu sembles être. Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Va à l'infirmerie si tu ne te sens pas bien hein !

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé, dis-je à voix basse en tentant d'attraper sa main.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Hurla-t-elle.

Je reculai d'un pas, surpris par une telle réaction de sa part.

\- Mais t'es complètement malade ma pauvre…

\- Ah oui ? C'est moi qui suis malade ?

\- Il y a un problème ?

Nous nous retournâmes tout deux vers Steeve qui nous fixait d'un air hésitant, près de l'entrée de notre salle commune.

\- De quoi je me mêle toi ? Lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

\- Si n'es pas capable de contrôler tes sautes d'humeur va te coucher Amélia ! M'exclamai-je. D'ailleurs au passage, ma famille organise un événement samedi prochain. Evénement auquel tu n'es évidemment pas invitée comme tu ne fais pas partie de la famille !

Le visage d'Amélia se décomposa, tandis qu'un large sourire étirait mon visage. Elle continua de me fixer en silence complètement choquée.

\- Steeve tu allais où là ? Poursuivis-je en me tournant vers mon meilleur ami ? On peut commencer à descendre dans la grande salle si ça te va, le dîner va bientôt être servi.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air abasourdis, avant de m'emboiter le pas.

OOOO

Lorsqu'on arriva à l'entrée de la grande salle, le dîner n'était pas encore sur les tables. Cela ne nous empêcha cependant pas de nous installer.

\- Tu ne veux pas parler de ta dispute avec Amélia ?

Je toisai Steeve d'un œil mi agacé, mi-amusé, tant il peinait à dissimuler sa joie.

\- J'ai visiblement été trop entreprenant avec elle tout à l'heure et ça ne lui a pas plu, répondis-je néanmoins.

\- Qu'entends-tu par « visiblement » ?

Steeve avait vraiment un drôle d'air. C'était comme si…

\- Tu nous as vus, c'est ça ? Demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête dans une grimace amusée.

\- Quand je t'ai vu traverser la salle commune au pas de course, j'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose, alors j'ai rapidement rangé mes affaires et je t'ai emboité le pas.

\- Et donc ? Insistai-je pour qu'il poursuive.

\- Et donc rien, enfin voilà quoi.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami alors dis-moi ce que tu penses. Au moins toi, s'il te plait !

\- Tu y es allé un peu fort. Après, avec une autre fille ça n'aurait pas pris de telles proportions mais comme Amélia est une hystérique…

Comme je restai silencieux, il poursuivit.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur elle comme ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, pour décompresser j'imagine.

\- Décompresser de quoi ? Tu as fait ton devoir de potion en même pas une heure !

\- Décompresser de tout. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je suis un peu à cran ces derniers temps. Et puis avec Céleste qui en rajoute toujours une couche ! Je te jure qu'un jour je vais me la faire.

\- De la même manière que tu voulais te faire Amélia dans le couloir ? S'enquit-il amusé.

Je laissai échapper une grimace de dégout et Steeve explosa de rire. Pour une fois, il ne prenait pas la défense de cette peste et cela me remontait considérablement le moral.

\- Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'événement familial ?

\- Oh une invitation pour un truc au magasin Weasley. Je n'en sais pas plus. Tu crois qu'Amelia va me faire la tête longtemps ?

\- Par rapport au fait que tu lui ais sauté dessus dans le couloir ? Non. Par contre, je pense qu'elle va ruminer encore quelques jours l'idée que vous passiez tous un bon moment en famille sans elle. En même temps, vous n'êtes pas mariés encore ! On dirait qu'elle veut mettre le grappin sur toute ta famille pour être sur de te garder entre ses griffes.

Finalement, Steeve redevenait vite lui-même. Je décidai donc de changer de sujet et nous parlâmes du cours supplémentaire de potion que m'avait proposé notre professeur jusqu'à ce que d'autres élèves nous rejoingne et que le dîner soit servi. Amélia qui faisait évidemment la tête, était allée s'installer à l'autre bout de la table en compagnie de Violette et des autres membres de ma famille. Elle s'était même assise en face de Céleste ce qui m'excéda au plus au point. Elle le faisait exprès pour me mettre hors de moi. Néanmoins, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je dînai entouré des joueurs de l'équipe de Gyrffondor et je devais bien admettre que cela me fit un bien fout de parler de quidditch et seulement de quidditch. La fin de ma journée s'était si bien passée que j'en aurais presque oublié l'épée de Damocles au dessus de ma tête, si un hurlement de rage n'avait pas retenti dans le couloir du septième étage. Un hurlement que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je montai les dernières marches de l'escalier menant au septième étage, baguette bien en main, suivis de près par Steeve. Amélia était bien au fond du couloir, mais quelque chose retint davantage mon attention. Tous les tableaux du couloir étaient recouverts de sous-vêtement. Steeve se mit à rire et pointa de sa baguette une culotte en dentelle rouge, tandis que je me liquéfiais sur place. Je n'y étais évidemment pour rien, mais après notre dispute Amélia allait forcément m'en tenir responsable. Cette dernière se rendit d'ailleurs compte ma présence et s'élança dans ma direction baguette pointée sur mon visage.

\- C'EST TOI QUI AS FAIT CA ! Hurla-t-elle en agitant sa baguette dont des étincelles rouges sortaient.

\- Je te jure que non ! Baisse ta baguette…

\- COMMENT AS-TU OSE ! Hurla-t-elle de plus belle.

De nouvelles étincelles s'échappèrent de sa baguette et je dus me protéger le visage.

\- Expelliarmus ! S'exclama Steeve.

La baguette d'Amélia s'envola pour atterrir dans sa main et je vis le visage de ma petite amie virer au rouge.

\- On s'est disputés à cause de toi ! C'est toi qui était en tord sur toute la ligne et tu te venges ?! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça !

Amélia explosa en sanglot, tandis que Steeve me lançait un regard gêné. Violette qui était jusqu'alors restée au bout du couloir se précipita dans notre direction et serra Amélia dans ses bras, non sans me fusiller du regard.

\- Tu es vraiment dégelasse James. J'espère que tu le sais ! S'exclama-t-elle en arrachant la baguette d'Amélia des mains de Steeve.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, que les deux sorcières rebroussèrent chemin, tandit que j'échangeai avec Steeve un regard abasourdis.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, lui lançai-je.

\- Je sais, on ne s'est pas quittés depuis qu'on est descendu dans la grande salle. Et puis franchement, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après quelques secondes de silence, nous finîmes par avancer à notre tour en observant les tableaux du couloir. Il fallait bien admettre que le blagueur avait pris soin d'assortir chaque sous-vêtement à son tableau. C'était presque artistique. Soudain toutes les culottes et soutiens-gorges s'envolèrent des tableaux pour atterrir dans la main de Violette qui s'engouffra juste après dans notre salle commune. Steeve et moi nous immobilisâmes en même temps. Nous comprîmes enfin pourquoi Amélia s'était mise dans un tel état. Sur le seul mur libre, dénué de tableau, était écrit en énorme :

 ** _« Amélia Gramp, la trainée de Poudlard »_**

C'était écrit en lettres rouges.

\- Pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas effacé ? S'enquit Steeve stupéfait.

Il pointa alors sa baguette en direction du mur.

\- Tergeo ! Lança-t-il d'une voix claire.

Rien ne se produisit.

\- Eh bah bravo… C'est presque un sortilège de première année, dis-je avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. Tergeo ! Lançai-je à mon tour.

Les inscriptions sur le mur de perdirent même pas un peu de leur couleur. Steeve m'adressa un regard entendu alors que je m'avançai pour faire glisser ma main sur l'inscription du mur.

\- C'est du sang de licorne, laissai-je échapper choqué.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Parce qu'on n'arrive pas à enlever l'inscription. Il faut la nettoyer à la main avec une potion spéciale. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais c'est très dur d'obtenir du sang de licorne… Je ne pense même pas que notre professeur de potion en ait.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus.

Je fixai l'inscription sur le mur tout en ayant l'impression que mon sang était en train de geler dans mes veines. C'était Drago Malefoy ! J'en étais certain.

\- Je vais chercher le professeur Flock. Ne bouge pas, je reviens ! S'exclama Steeve en filant dans la direction opposée.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Je me contentai de fixer l'inscription le regard grave.

\- Amusant n'est-ce pas ?

La voix froide de Drago Malefoy me fit frissonner. Je me retournai pour faire face au fantôme qui sortait à moitié de l'autre mur. Il ne semblait pas vouloir prendre le risque de se faire surprendre par un autre élève.

\- Amusant, répéta-t-il. C'est vraiment le mot. Parce que ce n'est rien de grave. Comme tu le sais, je ne peux pas m'en prendre physiquement à un sorcier, mais je peux faire de sa vie un enfer. Pense à tes proches Potter. Pense à ton frère et ta sœur… J'ai plein d'idée les concernant. Des idées vraiment moches. Je pourrais par exemple siffler dans l'oreille de ta petite sœur à chaque fois qu'elle essayera de s'endormir. Je pourrais y passer des nuits et des nuits. Le manque de sommeil pour rendre fou, tu es au courant ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je me comporte bien que ça me démange. Je t'ai observé toute la journée et pourrais-tu me faire un petit résumé de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ca nous arrive tout le temps avec Céleste de se disputer ! Ce n'était rien, vraiment. J'étais à cran…

Ma réponse sembla le surprendre. Il s'immobilisa même quelques secondes.

\- Je me contrefiche de la manière dont tu te comportes avec ma fille. Enfin non, je ne m'en fiche pas. Je t'aurais certainement administré quelques doloris pour ça, durant la belle époque du Triangle du sang. Mais le fait est que tu ne dois absolument pas changer de comportement envers Céleste. Elle se poserait des questions à coup sur.

\- Mais alors pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris à Amélia ?

\- Je réitère ma question. Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée ?

\- Mais rien !

\- Rien en effet, affirma-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Il me semble que je t'ai pourtant donné une mission, n'est-ce pas ? Ressaisis-toi, sinon je t'assure que tu le regretteras amèrement.

Le fantôme de « T » disparu à travers le mur tandis que je tentais de retrouver mes esprits. Il avait raison. Ce qu'il avait fait à Amélia n'était rien. L'image de Lily luttant ne pas sombrer dans la folie ma paralysa. Les problèmes que j'avais rencontrés au cours de ma journée me parurent soudain bien futiles. La présence de Céleste samedi dans la boutique Weasley, ma petite dispute avec Amélia, les élèves de première année me fixant comme si j'étais Merlin lui-même. Ce n'était rien, vraiment rien à côté des menaces de Drago Malefoy.

Lorsque Steeve refit surface, j'étais assis par terre, adossé au mur portant l'inscription.

\- Flock commence dès à présent la potion. Elle sera prête dans une heure et demie et un elfe viendra nettoyer le mur avant demain matin. Problème réglé, insista-t-il en m'adressant un sourire encourageant.

Je ne lui rendis pas. Mon père avait toujours insisté sur l'importance de l'amitié et du travail d'équipe. Ils nous avaient toujours dit qu'à plusieurs on était plus fort et que sans Hermione ou Ron, qu'il ne serait jamais sorti vivant de Poudlard. Pourtant, comment pouvais-je mettre Steeve en danger ? Car il serait en danger si Drago Malefoy apprenait que je lui avais tout révélé concernant la mission qu'il m'avait donnée. Steeve avait beaucoup de qualités, mais la gestion du stress n'en faisait pas partie. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter la pression d'un match de quidditch ou encore des examens, alors comment pourrait-il supporter de savoir que le fantôme du dernier mage noir m'ordonnait d'espionner Céleste.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

J'attrapai la main que me tendait Steeve et me relevai.

\- Je ne sais juste pas comment je vais gérer Amélia après ça.

\- Oui… je te souhaite bon courage.

Je lui adressai un regard blasé. J'aurais aimé qu'il me dise que tout se passerait bien, mais il est trop franc pour ça.


	4. Chapter 4 : Le couple secret

**Chapitre 4 : Le couple secret**

 ** _\- Sort secrètement de Poudlard une fois par mois_**

 ** _\- Est renfermée sur elle-même depuis la rentrée_**

Plus les jours passeraient et plus ma liste d'éléments étranges concernant Céleste s'allongerait. Je me fichais que Drago Malefoy soit déjà au courant de l'absence de sa fille une fois par mois à Poudlard. Pour moi cela restait un fait étrange et si son père voulait cacher la raison de ses absences c'était surement que c'était très intéressant.

A présent, ma mission passait avant tout le reste. Le fait qu'Amelia continue de me faire la tête était le cadet de mes soucis et de toute façon elle finirait par revenir. Elle revenait toujours. J'avais sous-estimé Drago Malefoy et cela n'arriverait plus. Il était un sorcier cruel. Un mage noir. Et il était hors de question que ma sœur, mon frère ou le reste de ma famille en paye le prix.

\- Tu ne prends pas notes ? Me souffla Steeve à voix basse.

Je lui adressai un regard entendu. Non je n'avais pas besoin de prendre de notes concernant l'ascension de Voldemort au pouvoir. Je connaissais déjà tout ça par cœur. Au lieu de ça, je concentrai de nouveau mon attention sur Céleste, dont la main armée d'une plume parcourait frénétiquement son parchemin. Comme si elle avait besoin de sa fatiguer à écrire de sa main… Celeste pouvait faire bouger n'importe quel objet, d'autant plus les plus légers, par la pensé et pourtant, elle n'utilisait cette faculté que rarement. Elle ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais défendue contre la méchanceté de certains élèves alors qu'elle en avait les capacités. Peut-être qu'elle était juste idiote…

Céleste du sentir mon regard peser sur ses épaules car elle se retourna vers moi. Elle ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensés, mon père m'avait appris à fermer mon esprit dès ma troisième année et pourtant, le doute s'empara de moi. Comme elle me fixait toujours avec méfiance, je lui adressai un geste peu gracieux de la main et Céleste se détourna finalement, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard mauvais.

Lorsque nous sortîmes du cours d'histoire de la magie, je prétextai devoir récupérer des parchemins dans le dortoir afin de pouvoir me débarrasser de Steeve. Je ne remontai évidemment pas jusqu'au septième étage, mais m'engouffrai dans les premiers toilettes vides, enfilai ma cape d'invisibilité et rejoignis la grande salle vingt minutes plus tard. Je voulais être sur qu'à peu près tout le monde soit déjà installé à table pour ne pas prendre le risque de me heurter à une foule d'élève. J'étais invisible, mais pas impalpable. Par chance, Céleste était en bout de table, assise face à sa meilleure amie, ce qui était plutôt pratique pour moi. Je marchai silencieusement jusqu'à leur niveau et je restai debout à côté d'elles pour écouter leur conversation.

Elles parlèrent pendant près de dix minutes du cours d'histoire de la magie que nous venions d'avoir, jusqu'à ce que Rosalia face les gros yeux à Céleste.

\- Quoi ? S'enquit cette dernière.

\- Doug Owen n'arrête pas de te regarder, souffla-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Grand bien m'en fasse, se contenta de répondre Céleste avant de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche.

\- Il mange tout seul.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est bizarre. Il est habituellement toujours entouré de ses crétins d'amis. Alors que là, il s'est assis à l'écart d'eux.

\- Franchement Rosalia, je me contre fiche de savoir avec qui il mange ou non.

Son amie leva les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation et le reste du déjeuner ne fut guère plus intéressant.

Lorsque la grande salle se fut presque entièrement vidée, j'attrapai quelques desserts pour me remplir l'estomac, puis je rejoignis ma classe pour notre prochain cours. Notre professeur de potion récupéra nos devoirs et je me plu à imaginer la tête de Céleste lorsque ce dernier nous les rendrait notés. J'allais obligatoirement avoir une meilleure note qu'elle étant donné que je l'avais espionnée samedi matin et j'en trépignais d'avance.

Après nos quatre heures de cours de potion, je parvins une nouvelle fois à esquiver Steeve avec qui j'aurais du rejoindre le terrain de quidditch pour notre entrainement habituel du lundi soir. J'étais obligé de faire passer le sport après Céleste. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Cette semaine me sembla être la plus longue et la plus ennuyeuse de toute ma vie. L'emploi du temps de Céleste était clair et concis. Elle sortait de la salle commune des Gryffondor à huit heures quinze, prenait son petit déjeuner, allait en cours, déjeunait comme pratiquement tout le monde de douze heures à treize heures, passait l'heure de pause supplémentaire avec Rosalia et les membres de ma famille, allait de nouveau en cours à quatorze heures, allait à la bibliothèque en fin de journée, allait dîner, restait avec Rosalia ou retournait à la bibliothèque, puis allait se coucher. Sa vie était d'un ennui mortel. Avait-elle toujours agit comme ça ? Ou était-ce une nouveauté cette année ? Elle n'avait même pas vu une fois ses parents.

Comme pour me contredire, je la vis ranger ses affaires, se lever de sa chaise, afin de quitter la bibliothèque plus tôt que les soirs précédents. Il était vingt heures. Elle devait surement rejoindre notre salle commune. J'allais finalement peut-être pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec mes amis. Je la suivis donc en silence, mais je me rendis vite compte qu'elle ne se dirigeait pas vers la tour des Gryffondors. Elle s'arrêta au contraire au sixième étage et emprunta un long couloir sombre. J'allais peut-être enfin avoir quelque chose à mettre sous la dent. Céleste tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et passa l'encadrement d'une porte ouverte. J'eus à peine le temps d'entrer à sa suite, qu'elle referma la porte derrière nous. Il s'agissait du dernier étage d'une petite tour avec un toit très haut. Je vis Céleste lever la tête et je l'imitai. Nous n'étions pas seuls. Hermione Granger flottait tout en haut, assise en tailleur, regardant à travers une lucarne. Elle adressa un sourire à sa fille en l'apercevant.

\- On ne t'a pas vue de la semaine. Tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle la mine inquiète.

J'eus un pas de recul effrayé lorsque je vis Céleste s'élever dans les airs. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient étrangement. Elle semblait aussi légère qu'eux. Ce spectacle me sidérait. Elle volait. Sans balais, sans baguette, sans rien. Elle était juste capable de voler, de flotter jusqu'à sa mère.

\- J'avais beaucoup de travail, désolée. La septième année…

\- Tu fais quelque chose de particulier ce week-end ?

\- Je suis invitée à un événement au magasin Weasley. Mais on n'en sait pas plus, ajouta-t-elle. Je crois que c'est une surprise.

\- C'est bien qu'ils aient changé les règles de l'école et que vous puissiez sortir de Poudlard, avec l'accord de vos parents ou de votre tuteur légal. J'aurais aimé que ce soit possible à mon époque. Ca aurait été bénéfique pour pleins d'élèves.

\- Des élèves comme toi ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Mais je pensais plutôt à des élèves comme Harry. Il aurait pu passer plus de temps avec son parrain par exemple. Il aurait pu avoir le temps de vraiment le connaitre.

Céleste et sa mère s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.

C'était un spectacle hors du commun mine de rien. Le fantôme de la célèbre Hermione Granger face à sa fille flottant dans les airs à ses côtés. Elles discutèrent pendant un bon moment de tout et de rien, tandis que je fixai Céleste avec la même hébétude que lorsqu'elle s'était élevée dans les airs. Elle avait d'incroyables pouvoirs dont elle ne se servait jamais. C'étai sidérant.

\- Tu regrettes ton choix ? Demanda subitement Céleste.

Le fantôme ne répondit pas, attendant surement que sa fille précise sa question.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes de t'être opposée à papa, de l'avoir quitté en m'emportant avec toi, d'avoir précipité la chute du Triangle du sang, d'avoir précipité votre mort ? Ce n'est pas une critique, juste une question, ajouta-t-elle.

Le regard d'Hermione Granger changea complètement. Elle semblait même prise au dépourvu. Visiblement c'était la première fois que la mère et la fille avaient ce genre de discussion. Ainsi, peut-être que je n'apprenais rien sur les secrètes occupations de Céleste, mais au moins, cela restait distrayant contrairement au reste de ma semaine.

\- Je me suis souvent posée cette question, finit par murmurer le fantôme.

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne sais pas.

Céleste sembla déçue de la réponse de sa mère.

\- Mettre fin au Triangle du sang ne fera jamais partie de mes regrets, c'était la bonne chose à faire. C'est concernant ton père que je n'ai pas de réponse. Je pense que j'aurais pu faire plus. Je pense que j'aurais davantage pu essayer de le sauver, de le convaincre de s'enfuir avec moi.

\- Donc tu estimes que tu n'as pas assez insisté ?

\- Tu faisais partie de l'équation à cette époque, donc je pense que je ne réfléchissais plus uniquement à lui et moi, mais surtout à toi. Je pensais à ton avenir, je pensais à ta vie.

Céleste acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Ton père n'était vraiment pas celui que tu connais aujourd'hui, poursuivit Hermione Granger. Il avait beaucoup de démons à l'époque. Il pouvait se montrer extrêmement cruel tant il croyait en ce qu'il faisait. Il souffrait d'un dédoublement de personnalité. Oh bien sûr une personne mal attentionnée, et dans le seul but de me faire du mal, a essayé de me faire croire que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il était un monstre à part entière… Cependant, il est redevenu lui-même en mourant. Il a perdu cette deuxième personnalité qui le rendait mauvais. Il en conserve bien sur des cicatrices, certains de ses comportements ne sont pas toujours… appropriés. Mais aujourd'hui, il est loin d'être celui qui portait le costume de « T ».

Je mourrais d'envie d'intervenir. « T » était toujours bel et bien là ! J'en faisais les frais par Merlin !

\- Tout ça pour dire que je pense avoir fait le bon choix il y a dix-huit ans, mais je ne pourrais jamais en être totalement sure.

Céleste acquiesça de nouveau silencieusement. Elle semblait envahie par la tristesse et pour une fois j'avais l'impression que c'était sincère. Je l'avais toujours vu se poser en victime, mais jamais paraitre réellement triste.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? Lui demanda sa mère en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

Céleste haussa les épaules, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Dis-moi Céleste, parle-moi, murmura sa mère.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard, dit-elle en se redressant totalement.

Je l'observai d'un air ahuri. J'avais presque cru qu'elle allait verser une larme et là, elle semblait complètement passer à autre chose. Elle passait de la tristesse à l'indifférence. C'était impressionnant. Ou alors, elle était définitivement la parfaite comédienne que je connaissais, même avec sa mère.

\- Je me suis inscrite au cours supplémentaire en potion, mais je ne sais pas si je veux travailler dans ce domaine plus tard.

Je n'entendis pas ce que sa mère lui répondit. J'étais plutôt occupé à retenir un cri de rage. Il fallait qu'elle empiète sur le seul cours où je n'aurais pas eu à supporter sa présence, elle le faisait forcement exprès. Ce n'était pas possible autrement !

\- Tu aurais aimé que je travaille pour le département de la justice magique ?

\- Je veux que tu fasses ce qu'il te plait avant tout, répondit sa mère en lui adressant un regard bienveillant.

Céleste ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma presqu'aussitôt.

\- Papa arrive, dit-elle en levant les yeux en direction du toit.

A peine une seconde après, Drago Malefoy le traversa. Il avait raison, sa fille pouvait détecter sa présence, c'était réellement impressionnant. Et cela rendait d'ailleurs ma cape d'invisibilité encore plus impressionnante, puisque moi, elle n'arrivait pas à me détecter.

\- Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas pour moi, lâcha-t-il en contemplant sa petite famille devenue silencieuse.

Je vis Hermione Granger lever les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

\- On parlait de son avenir professionnel.

\- C'est tout vu, elle sera directrice de Poudlard, lâcha-t-il d'un air particulièrement satisfait.

\- Drago…

\- C'est un super poste et comme ça on pourra continuer d'être tous les trois ensembles.

\- Alors d'un, on ne devient pas directrice d'une école du jour au lendemain et ce n'est pas à notre fille de se sacrifier pour nos erreurs.

\- Ne monte pas sur tes grands hippogriffes Hermione, c'était une idée comme ça, dit-il en lui faisant une grimace.

\- De toute façon personne ne me ferait confiance pour être directrice de Poudlard ou même professeur, lâcha Céleste d'un ton las.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Céleste adressa un regard entendu à son père et celui-ci n'ajouta rien.

\- Le ministère non plus. En fait, je pense que j'irais où on voudra bien de moi, ajouta-t-elle avant de descendre lentement en direction du sol.

Ses parents l'imitèrent.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me réconforte, les arrêta-t-elle en levant une main face à elle lorsqu'elle eut reposé les pieds au sol. Si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, essayez de réfléchir à de vrais projets de carrière pour moi. Ca, ça m'aiderait vraiment, insista-t-elle en leur adressant un sourire triste.

Céleste quitta la petite tour, me laissant seul avec ses parents.

\- Au moins, maintenant on sait pourquoi elle broie du noir, commenta sa mère la mine déconfite.

\- Tu crois que c'est à cause de ça ?

\- C'est évident. Avant que tu arrives, elle avait un regard tellement triste…

\- Franchement, tout le monde serait ravi de travailler avec une sorcière aussi puissante qu'elle ! S'exclama le mage noir.

\- Arrête Drago, tu sais qu'elle a raison. Tout le monde a peur d'elle.

\- Tu sais quoi, si un nouveau mage noir émerge de la population, je suis sur qu'elle sera la première à être contactée pour le rejoindre.

Hermione Granger considéra son mari pendant quelques secondes, le regard las.

\- Tu te trouves drôle ?

\- J'essayais de dédramatiser.

Hermione Granger soupira tandis que je les abandonnais pour rattraper Céleste qui avait presque disparu à l'angle du long couloir.

Tout en la suivant remonter au septième étage, je me demandai qui pouvait bien encore avoir peur d'elle. Sincèrement, les élèves de Poudlard avaient rapidement compris qu'elle était incapable de se défendre. Même lorsque les murs tremblaient en sa présence, ils la prenaient à présent simplement pour une folle. J'étais le seul à savoir qu'il y avait une réelle menace puisque j'étais à présent au courant qu'il s'agissait de son père. Arrivée face au tableau de la grosse dame, Céleste donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. De mon côté, je restai dans le couloir pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Je me tournai vers le mur où Drago Malefoy avait écrit avec du sang de licorne le week-end dernier. Je trouvai quand même incroyable qu'Amélia m'ait cru capable d'une chose pareille. On était ensemble depuis longtemps, elle me connaissait, mais non… Elle m'avait aussitôt accusé.

OOOO

Nous disposions de cinq minutes pour transplaner dans le hall du château et nous arrivâmes donc pratiquement tous en même temps devant la devanture du magasin de farces et attrapes. Nos familles respectives semblaient déjà être à l'intérieur de la boutique et nous entrâmes donc à notre tour. Rose, Hugo et Fred semblaient les plus impatients de savoir ce qu'il se tramait étant donné que leurs pères étaient concernés. Lily et Albus semblaient heureux d'être là, davantage pour cette réunion de famille que par curiosité. Quand à Céleste, elle semblait rayonner de bonheur. Ce que je trouvais d'ailleurs considérablement démesuré. Tout en entrant dans le magasin, j'observai davantage les personnes présentes. Il n'y avait pas que la famille, mais également des adultes que je ne connaissais pas. Peut-être des gens avec qui Ron et George travaillaient. J'allais m'asseoir sur les escaliers du milieu du magasin pour attendre la fameuse annonce, non sans jeter de discrets coups d'œil à Céleste. Qu'on soit à Poudlard ou non, je devais l'espionner.

\- Pourquoi tu as pris ton sac de cours ? S'enquit Lily qui s'était rapprochée de moi.

\- Je suis en septième année moi, répliquai-je d'un ton morne. Week-end en famille ou non, j'ai des devoirs à faire. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Elle n'insista pas et s'écarta. Evidemment que j'avais pris mes affaires de cours avec moi, mais ce n'était pas franchement pour travailler. C'était pour donner le change et avoir une bonne raison d'avoir un sac. Car on fond de ce sac était caché ma cape d'invisibilité, juste au cas où.

Une heure passa sans que quoi ce soit ne soit annoncé. Nos parents et les autres adultes buvaient et mangeaient les petits fours mis à disposition, tous en discutant entre eux. Après un quart d'heure supplémentaire, je me relevai des escaliers sur lesquels je m'étais assis pour sortir de la boutique afin de prendre l'air. Je n'eus le temps de profiter que de cinq petites minutes de tranquillité avant que mon père ne me rejoigne.

\- Alors, comment se passe ce début de septième année ? Me lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Je me retournai lentement vers lui, le regard blasé. Je connaissais mon père. S'il commençait une conversation avec une question banale et avec un ton aussi détaché, c'est qu'il avait autre chose derrière la tête. Je ne répondis donc pas et attendis qu'il poursuive.

\- Albus et Lily m'ont dit que tu avais l'air changé ces dernières semaines. Tu ne passes plus vraiment de temps avec eux ou avec tes amis. Tu loupes des repas, des entrainements de quidditch… Ils m'ont dit aussi que tu t'étais disputé avec Amelia. Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? C'est ça qui te mine ?

Et voilà que mon père pensait que j'étais au fond du gouffre à cause d'elle. Elle me faisait passer pour un pitoyable pleurnicheur.

\- C'est la septième année qui me stresse un peu, mentis-je.

\- Et concernant Amelia ? Insista-t-il.

\- Elle m'a accusé à tord d'une mauvaise blague qu'on lui a faite et du coup, elle fait la tête pour l'instant. Ca lui passera.

\- Ca te rend triste ?

\- Non ! M'exclamai-je agacé. Je me fiche qu'elle me fasse la tête, je sais très bien qu'elle finira par revenir vers moi. C'est juste sa petite crise du trimestre, j'ai l'habitude !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves ?

\- Je ne m'énerve pas, répliquai-je exaspéré. Je suis juste stressé par cette dernière année et tu es en train d'en faire tout un hippogriffe ! Et d'ailleurs, je ne loupe aucun repas, je ne mange juste pas en même temps que les autres, parce que j'ai du travail moi !

\- D'accord, d'accord, concéda mon père en hochant lentement la tête. Sache que si un jour tu as besoin de parler ou autre, on est là avec ta mère. On sera toujours là pour toi.

Je retins un ricanement amer. Ils ne pouvaient rien pour moi. Ils ne pouvaient rien contre Drago Malefoy.

\- Je voulais passer au magasin d'accessoires de quidditch, je reviens dans cinq minutes, lâchai-je en lui adressant un bref coup d'œil.

Mon père hocha la tête et me regarda partir.

Il y avait du monde ce samedi dans les rues. Depuis les nouvelles règles de Poudlard, le chemin de traverse était l'un des lieux privilégiés des week-ends en famille ou entre amis. Ca devait être très bon pour les commerces, d'autant plus concernant celui de mes oncles. Je passais devant le magasin d'accessoires de quidditch sans m'arrêter. Je n'avais rien à acheter, j'avais juste voulu fausser compagnie à mon père et ses questions inutiles.

Au bout d'un petit moment, je finis par revenir sur mes pas. M'absenter trop longtemps aurait pu encore plus éveiller les soupçons de mon père. Alors que j'apercevais enfin la boutique Weasley au loin, je vis Céleste en sortir. Je m'immobilisai aussitôt face à son étrange comportement. Elle jetait de petits coups d'œil inquiets derrière elle, comme pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide dans ma direction et alors que je cherchais un endroit pour me cacher autour de moi, elle bifurqua à l'angle d'une rue et disparu de mon champs de vision. Il se passait quelque chose, cette fois c'était sur ! Je m'élançai alors à sa poursuite et bifurquai moi aussi dans la rue qu'elle avait empruntée. Elle était totalement vide… J'en profitai pour sortir la cape d'invisibilité de mon sac et me cacher dessous. J'attrapai également ma baguette, juste au cas où et m'enfonçai davantage dans la rue sombre en jetant de rapide coups d'œil aux petites boutiques qui vendaient pour la plupart des ingrédients et des herbes pour potion. J'allais bientôt arriver à un croisement sans avoir aucune idée de la direction qu'avait bien pu prendre Céleste, quand une porte claqua soudain un peu plus loin sur ma droite. Cela ressemblait à une boutique abandonnée. Elle semblait fermée mais je m'approchai tout de même de l'une des fenêtres. Il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur ! Je ne parvenais cependant pas avoir plus que ce qui me semblait être des silhouettes tant la fenêtre était sale. J'aurais pu la nettoyer d'un petit coup de baguette magique mais j'avais bien trop peur d'attirer l'attention. Mon regard se porta de nouveau sur le croisement quelques mètres plus loin. Peut-être que ce claquement de porte n'avait rien à voir avec Céleste. Peut-être qu'elle était juste à l'angle de la rue. Mais si elle était dans la boutique…

Je relevai quelque peu ma cape d'invisibilité et frottai ma manche contre la vitre poisseuse. Ainsi, même si les sorciers à l'intérieur finissaient par le remarquer, cela paraitrait moins louche qu'une vitre parfaitement nettoyé à l'aide d'un sort. Je repositionnai correctement ma cape sur mon avant bras et collai mon visage contre la vitre. Céleste était là ! J'en aurais presque sautillé de joie.

Elle n'était pas seule, un garçon lui faisait face. Il avait des cheveux clairs et bouclés, et il dépassait Céleste d'au moins une tête. Il semblait avoir notre âge. Je mourrais d'envie de lancer un sort pour entendre leur conversation mais j'étais certain que Céleste le ressentirait aussitôt. Ce qui était en train de se passer était –j'en étais certain, trop important pour que je prenne le moindre risque. Pour l'instant il ne se passait pas grande chose, ils se contentaient de discuter. Je pouvais néanmoins noter que la conversation avait l'air de particulièrement plaire au sorcier étant donné qu'un large sourire étirait son visage de temps à autre. Je constatai également que les cheveux d'Aurore bougeaient, mais pas comme dans mon souvenir. Là c'était différent des fois précédentes. Cette fois, cela ressemblait plus à un mouvement de vague. Je vis Céleste reculer de quelques pas et se hisser sur la table derrière sans pour autant cesser de parler au sorcier. D'ailleurs, j'avais beau observer le garçon, je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Ce n'était donc pas un élève de Poudlard. Mais d'où pouvait-il bien venir ? Mais surtout, où est-ce que Céleste l'avait rencontré ? Et pourquoi se voyaient-ils en cachette dans un magasin fermé ?! Et si c'était simplement le propriétaire ? Après tout, il pouvait être plus âgé qu'il n'en avait l'air ou avoir arrêté l'école plus tôt. Soudain, le sorcier se rapprocha de Céleste. Cette dernière assise au bord de la table ouvrit quelque peu ses jambes qui pendaient dans le vide et le garçon posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Je retins un hoquet de surprise lorsque je vis Céleste enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Par Merlin ! A aucun moment je n'avais envisagé un rendez-vous amoureux secret. Ils finirent par s'embrasser sous mon regard ébahit tandis qu'une grimace étirait le bas de mon visage. Mais quelle horreur ! Je détournai le regard tout en réfléchissant. Etait-ce juste ça le grand secret de Céleste ? Un petit copain ? En tout cas, c'était quelque chose que je pouvais rajouter à ma liste.

 ** _\- Sort secrètement de Poudlard une fois par mois_**

 ** _\- Est renfermée sur elle-même depuis la rentrée_**

 ** _\- A un petit copain en secret_**

Je me laissai lentement glisser le long de la fenêtre du magasin jusqu'à m'asseoir par terre. Peut-être qu'elle sortait de Poudlard tous les mois pour voir ce garçon. Peut-être que c'était juste ça ! Pourtant, j'imaginais mal son père être d'accord. J'imaginais mal son père accepter qu'elle bécote un sorcier inconnu dans des boutiques abandonnées. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit soudain sur Céleste qui passa une tête à l'extérieur, comme pour vérifier que la petite rue étroite était bien vide. Elle finit par sortir et alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, une main la rattrapa.

\- Je t'aime Céleste, murmura la voix du garçon dont seule la tête sortait de la boutique.

Il avait une fine cicatrice qui lui traversait la joue gauche et des yeux d'un noir profond.

\- Je t'aime tellement, insista-t-il en faisant glisser sa main sur la joue de Céleste.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit.

\- Moi aussi, mais je dois y aller maintenant. Je ne dois pas disparaitre trop longtemps. On se voit dans trois semaines !

Céleste se retourna presque aussitôt et je la regardai s'enfoncer dans la petite rue menant au chemin de traverse. La porte de la petite boutique claqua de nouveau ce qui eu pour conséquence de me sortir de mon état d'hébétude. C'était donc bien lui qu'elle voyait tous les mois. J'en étais sur à quatre-vingts quinze pour cent. Ce qui voulait dire que soit son père était d'accord, soit qu'elle lui mentait.

Lorsque je passai de nouveau l'entrée de la boutique Weasley l'ambiance semblait particulièrement à la fête. Ron venait d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille en riant avec mon père, ma mère serrait Fred dans ses bras, les sorciers que je ne connaissais pas discutaient avec entrain tout en faisant des grands gestes avec leurs bras, mes grands parents s'étaient adossés à une étagère et fixait Ron et Fred avec une fierté sans nom. Même mon frère, ma sœur, mes cousins et mes cousines semblaient excités.

Au moment où je réalisai que j'avais forcément loupé la grande annonce, mon regard croisa celui de mon père. Son regard était particulièrement sévère et je savais que j'allais me prendre une brassé dès que nous serions seuls. Un bras s'enroula soudain autour de mes épaules et je sentis un souffle dans mon oreille.

\- On sait tout, mais on ne dira rien, me chuchota-t-on à l'oreille.

Je me retournai vers Victoire dont le regard pétillait de malice. Andromeda, non loin, m'adressa un sourire rempli d'affection.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je à ma cousine en arquant les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à Céleste parce qu'Andromeda pense qu'on risquerait de la braquer, voir de provoquer une violente réaction chez elle, mais à toi je peux te le dire.

\- Mais me dire quoi ? Insistai-je.

\- Qu'on sait tout de votre petit manège.

Il était impossible qu'Andromeda et Victoire sachent que j'espionnais Céleste. D'autant plus que si c'était le cas, ça ne les amuseraient certainement pas. Victoire parlait donc forcément d'autre chose.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, alors mets des sous-titres.

\- Et tu oses nier… lâcha-t-elle en m'adressant un faux regard sévère. Bon j'admets que quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Ted, nous aussi nous nous cachions… Mais tu peux nous faire confiance, on ne dira rien.

D'un geste de la tête, Victoire dégagea ses cheveux blonds en arrière d'un air particulièrement satisfait, tandis que mon regard se décomposait.

\- Attends, mais tu crois que je sors en cachette avec qui ?

Victoire sa rapprocha de nouveau de mon oreille.

\- Céleste Granger, la seule et l'unique, murmura-t-elle à voix basse. Et je ne crois pas que vous sortez ensemble, je **sais** que vous sortez ensemble.

\- Mais pas du tout ! M'exclamai-je en m'étranglant à moitié.

\- Oh arrête James, vous avez tout les deux disparus pendant près d'une demi-heure et de toute façon, Andromeda sentait le truc venir depuis des années.

Mais quelle horreur ! Comment avaient-elles pu toutes les deux s'imaginer une chose aussi dégoutante ?! A cette instant j'avais vraiment envie de lui balancer à la figure que Céleste sortait bien avec quelqu'un en cachette, mais que ce n'était pas moi, rien que pour lui rabattre le clapet. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas dénoncer Céleste sans avouer que je l'avais espionné. Je voulus tout de même de nouveau contredire Victoire, mais que je me retournai vers elle, je constatai qu'elle était déjà passée à autre chose. Elle venait de s'enrouler dans les bras de Ted tout en m'adressant un sourire encourageant.

Par Merlin, il ne manquait plus que ça !

OOOO

 _Coucou à tous !_

 _Je constate depuis le début de cette nouvelle histoire, que je n'ai pas beaucoup de commentaires du tout… Ce n'est pas tant que je veuille des commentaires, mais c'est que j'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis. Certains écrivent sans se préoccuper plus que ça de l'avis de leurs lecteurs, mais pas moi. Depuis que j'écris, j'ai toujours écris avec vous. Chaque commentaire, chaque critique de votre part est prise en compte. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de fois où j'ai lu un commentaire et où je me suis dis « mon lecteur a raison, il ne faut pas que j'aille dans cette direction » ou encore « mon lecteur vient d'avoir une super bonne idée, du coup je vais m'en inspirer, mais pas exactement comme il l'a dit sinon il va s'y attendre ». Vous rendez mes histoires meilleures. Vous m'aidez réellement à écrire et sans commentaires de votre part, je ne suis plus aiguillée… Je ne sais pas si ce que j'écris vous plait, si c'est bien, si je dois prendre d'autres directions. Je vous assure que c'est horrible pour moi… Je suis en train de me dire que vous n'aimez pas mon histoire. Et si c'est le cas, il faut me le dire ! Peut-être que je me suis trompée en écrivant cette suite, peut-être que je n'aurais pas du, peut-être que j'aurais vraiment du en écrire une toute nouvelle… Franchement je ne sais pas :s_

 _Donc dites-moi ! J'attends vraiment votre avis sincère. Je ne suis pas à la recherche de compliments, je veux juste savoir si ce que j'écris vaut le coup pour vous, si ce n'est pas le cas je partirais sur une autre chose_ _:)_

 _En tout cas merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires sur les précédents chapitres ! Merci beaucoup !_


	5. Chapter 5 : Les relations secrètes de Ce

**Chapitre 5 : Les relations secrètes de Céleste**

J'avais l'impression que notre salle à manger était la plus grande de Grande Bretagne. C'était l'une des nombreuses choses qui m'agaçait chez moi. Il y avait toujours du monde et tout était fait pour que les invités restent le plus longtemps possible. Grande table pour manger, grand salon, grand jardin, grande terrasse et plusieurs chambres d'invités. Bien sur, je comprenais ce besoin qu'avait mon père d'être entouré de sa famille étant donné qu'il en avait toujours été démuni dans son enfance, mais tout de même… Nous avions passé l'après-midi tous ensemble à la boutique de farces et attrapes, et mon père avait quand même tenu à recevoir presque toute la famille pour le dîner chez nous. J'avais réussi à m'éclipser une bonne partie de la fin de journée dans ma chambre, prétextant avoir du travail, mais je n'avais pas pu échapper au dîner. J'aurais pu faire semblant d'être malade, mais étant donné que mon père pensait déjà que je loupais des repas, ce n'était pas nécessaire de lui mettre encore plus la puce à l'oreille. Lorsque j'arrivais finalement dans la salle à manger, après un énième appel de ma mère, il ne restait plus qu'une place de libre en bout de table. En face de Fred et… à côté de Céleste. Je tirai ma chaise et m'essayai dessus avec toute la mauvaise humeur dont j'étais capable. Je ne me mis d'ailleurs pas bien longtemps à trouver la coupable de mon infortune. Victoire qui était installée parfaitement à l'opposé de la table m'adressa un petit clin d'œil au moment même où nos regards se croisèrent. J'eus envie de lui lancer un truc à la figure.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi Victoire vient de te faire un clin d'œil ? Me souffla Céleste d'une voix crispée.

Je ne répondis pas et dépliai la serviette dans mon assiette pour la mettre sur mes genoux.

\- Quand on s'est installés à table, elle s'est précipitée pour être assise à côté de moi et elle a finalement changé de place juste avant que tu arrives. Comme ça, au dernier moment, insista-t-elle.

Je l'ignorai une nouvelle fois superbement.

\- Vous voulez essayer la nouvelle invention de mon père ? Fit Fred à voix basse en nous tendant discrètement un sachet de poudre bleu foncé.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandâmes Céleste et moi d'une même voix.

M'entendre poser exactement la même question que cette peste, m'exaspéra profondément.

\- Ca permet d'oublier tout ce qu'on connait d'une personne pendant une heure. Ou peut-être deux, je ne sais plus.

\- Quel est l'intérêt ? M'enquis-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ca permettrait par exemple à ceux qui sont assis en face de vous de passer une bonne soirée pour une fois.

Céleste se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise, visiblement piquée au vif. Quant à moi, je fixai Fred d'un air surpris. Si tous les autres étaient régulièrement agacés de la mauvaise entente entre Céleste et moi, Fred était le seul à n'être jamais réellement intervenu. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous avez à perdre ? Vous ne seriez même pas obligés de vous parler.

\- Rassure-toi, on ne va de toute façon pas se parler du repas, dis-je.

\- Oui mais vous ferez des têtes d'enterrement ce qui n'est jamais très agréable pour les personnes assises en face de vous.

Il chercha du soutien auprès de Rose assise juste à côté de lui, mais cette dernière semblait être en grande conversation avec Albus. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Donnez-moi vos assiettes, lança mon père à l'autre bout de la table en tendant une main dans notre direction.

\- Fred ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ?

George s'était brusquement levé de sa chaise et fixait la main de son fils toujours tendue dans notre direction.

\- Rien, répliqua le concerné en retirant son bras pour le cacher sous la table.

\- Tu me fais tout de suite passer le sachet. Tu sais très bien que ce produit n'est absolument pas un jeu.

Avant que Fred ait pu répondre, Molly se leva de sa chaise et alla elle-même récupérer le sachet dans les mains de son petit-fils, tout en récupérant nos assiettes vides au passage.

\- Tu vois George, fit-elle en se retournant vers son fils et en agitant le sachet au dessus de sa tête. Il va y avoir un accident un jour, à force de tout laisser trainer chez toi !

George répondit à ma grand-mère mais je n'écoutai déjà plus. Je m'étais penché vers Fred, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En vrai, c'est quoi l'intérêt de cette poudre ?

Rose me fit passer mon assiette remplie d'haricots verts et de volaille, que je posai devant moi sans m'y intéresser plus que ça.

\- Figure-toi que ce n'est pas pour le magasin, me répondit Fred à voix basse. Apparemment, ce serait plutôt destiné au ministère.

\- Mais comment ça ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris…

\- D'après ce que tu as entendu en collant ton oreille derrière une porte tu veux dire, le coupa Rose d'un ton moqueur en lui tendant son assiette pleine.

Il lui fit une grimace et se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce serait pour le département de la justice magique. Cela permettrait au magenmagot ou encore aux aurors d'être complètement impartiales durant un interrogatoire ou un procès.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont corrompus ?

\- Je ne pensais pas forcément à ça, mais oui, dans ce cas là ça pourrait être bénéfique. En fait, je pensais plutôt à un Auror obligé de témoigner contre un ami par exemple.

Je fixai Fred en silence.

\- Par exemple, si ta mère avait survécu à la bataille triangulaire, poursuivit-il en regardant Céleste. Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry aurait pu être totalement impartial ? Bien sur non ! Parce qu'elle était sa meilleure amie.

\- Je pense qu'il aurait tout de même fait ce qui était juste, dit Céleste.

\- Oui, mais je pense qu'il l'aurait beaucoup plus défendue que n'importe quel autre accusé… Ce qui est normal… mais totalement injuste d'un autre côté.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, admis-je. Et comment il faut s'y prendre avec cette poudre ?

\- C'est à peu près le même principe qu'avec du polynéctare. On met la poudre dans un verre rempli et on y met les cheveux de la personne qu'on ne veut plus reconnaitre. On peut mettre des mèches de cheveux appartenant à deux personnes différentes, mais pas plus. S'il y a deux mèches de cheveux, les deux personnes concernées doivent boire dans le même verre. C'est génial non ?

\- Ce n'est pas mal en effet, admis-je impressionné. La notoriété de ton père va exploser avec ça.

\- Si tu as correctement suivis son petit discours tout à l'heure, tu sais que c'est déjà le cas, lâcha Fred en faisant jouer ses sourcils.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais absolument rien suivis. Je ne pouvais cependant pas le dire sans prendre le risque que Céleste s'interroge sur mon absence.

\- Il n'a rien suivi, il n'était pas là.

Mon visage se décomposa devant le petit air suffisant de ma cousine. Je sentis Céleste s'immobiliser, tandis que Fred me dévisageait avec surprise.

\- Tu étais où ? Finit-il par me demander.

\- A ton avis ? Répliqua Rose à ma place.

Nous attendîmes tous silencieusement qu'elle poursuive, tandis que mon estomac se contractait douloureusement. J'étais même certain d'être devenu tout blanc.

\- J'ai vu passer Amelia à travers la vitre de la boutique et comme par hasard, James a disparu cinq minutes plus tard.

Une immense vague de soulagement me submergea aussitôt. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de reconnaissance à l'encontre d'Amélia.

\- Vous vous êtes rabibochés, ca y est ? S'enquit Fred.

\- Amelia est compliquée, répondis-je.

De cette manière, je n'étais ni en train de confirmer que j'avais été avec elle, ni en train de mentir.

\- Si tu veux mon avis…

\- Non je n'en veux pas, coupai-je Rose avec un sourire sarcastique.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, reprit-elle comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompue, Amélia et toi n'êtes pas faits pour être ensemble. Je l'aime beaucoup en tant que personne bien sûr, mais pas avec toi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? S'enquit Fred en enfournant une si grosse fourchette de haricots verts dans sa bouche qu'il en recracha la moitié.

\- Tu es dégoutant, fit Rose en faisant la grimace.

Il se retourna complètement vers elle pour mâcher grossièrement la bouche ouverte. Lily laissa échapper un petit rire et notre cousine leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se retourner vers moi.

\- Franchement, tu ne trouves pas qu'Amélia fait de plus en plus d'histoires ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle a toujours été un peu comme ça. C'est une fille quoi…

\- Alors je te remercie James, mais toutes les filles ne font pas des histoires et de toute façon, c'est faux. Amélia fait de plus en plus de petites crises parce qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle sent bien que toi non.

\- Mais bien sûr que si je l'aime… dis-je d'un ton las.

\- Non tu ne l'aimes pas, insista Rose.

\- S'il te le dit, laisse-le tranquille, intervint Fred en soupirant.

\- C'est pour son bien ! Nous pensons tous la même chose de son couple, mais je suis la seule à avoir le courage de passer pour la méchante.

Je me ratatinai sur ma chaise tandis que Rose me fixait avec détermination. Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir pire moment. Elle avait visiblement décidé de me faire la morale le seul jour où j'étais assis à côté de Céleste, qui devait d'ailleurs particulièrement se délecter de la situation.

\- Peut-être que tu l'as aimée, d'accord je veux bien l'admettre, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Tu te complais dans ton petit confort avec elle. Tu restes avec elle par habitude, parce que c'est bien pratique de temps en temps d'avoir une copine qui te connait bien, parce que ce serait trop dur de tout recommencer à zéro avec une autre et parce que tu es bien trop lâche pour décider de rompre toi-même.

Je voulus me défendre, mais Rose m'en empêcha en pointant un doigt accusateur dans ma direction.

\- Ose me dire que cela ne t'aurait pas arrangé qu'elle te quitte au lieu que vous vous rabibochiez tout à l'heure. Hein ? Tu n'es pas allé lui parler une seule fois à Poudlard après votre dispute parce que si elle ne revenait jamais vers toi, cela ne t'aurait pas vraiment dérangé. Et tu sais pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Tu vas me le dire j'imagine ? M'enquis-je avec froideur.

\- Parce que vous n'avez aucune réelle conversation. Et la communication c'est la base d'un couple. C'est toujours elle qui fait la conversation, et toi, tu réponds juste quand elle te pose des questions.

\- Tu exagères un peu, intervint Fred.

\- Franchement c'est à peu près ça. Quand il s'exprime vraiment, c'est pour faire barrage entre Steeve et elle qui se disputent… Franchement James, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Rose croisa les bras sur ma poitrine et me fixa avec insistance.

\- Merci Rose, pour cette brillante analyse de mon couple. Merci beaucoup. Heureusement que tu es là, insistai-je avec exagération. Mais je pense qu'on peut dire que tant que tu n'auras pas eu de petit copain, tu n'auras pas voix au chapitre. D'accord ? Ca te convient ?

\- Je ne disais vraiment pas ça méchamment, murmura-t-elle. C'est vraiment pour ton bien.

\- Je sais. Je me sens même beaucoup mieux, insistai-je.

\- James…

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce que je pense de toi maintenant ?

Je vis Fred me faire les gros yeux, certainement dans le but de me faire taire, mais je l'ignorai superbement.

\- Je pense que tu es mal dans ta peau. Tu n'as jamais eu de petit copain ou même le moindre petit flirt. Donc, tu rabats ta frustration sur mon couple. Peut-être que ça t'aide à te sentir mieux de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non avec Amélia, mais sache que je me contrefous de ton avis. Tu sais, je compatis vraiment à ta douleur dans un sens, mais ce n'est pas mon problème si tu vis mal tes quinze ans et que tu ne plais à personne. Non mais regarde-toi ! On dirait que tu ne te brosses même pas les cheveux.

\- James tu sors de table.

Je me retournai lentement et relevai les yeux vers mon père qui me surplombait. Il tenait une bouteille de vin à la main et me fixait avec une incroyable déception.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu le début de la conversation, dis-je aussitôt.

\- Tu sors de table, se contenta-t-il de répéter.

Je me retournai en direction de Fred qui m'adressa un regard désolé. Rose de son côté avait les larmes aux yeux et j'étais certain que c'était Céleste qui lui avait apprit à mimer une comédie pareille. Je m'en étais pris plein la figure pendant cinq minutes et en une seule petite tirade de ma part la faisait pleurer ? Quelle blague !

Je balançai ma serviette en tissu dans mon assiette, reculai bruyamment ma chaise sur le parquet de la salle à manger et sortis de table.

Je remontai jusqu'à ma chambre avec un calme feint, rangeai les affaires de cours, que j'avais étalées sur mon bureau pour faire semblant de travailler, dans mon sac à dos et redescendis les escaliers à pas de loup. Lorsque je passai finalement la porte d'entrée, je pris soin de la claquer bruyamment derrière moi avant de transplaner.

00000

Le reste de mon week-end fut d'une perfection absolue à coté de l'horrible samedi que j'avais subi. J'avais pu passer mon dimanche entier chez Steeve sans qu'Amélia, Céleste ou ma famille soient dans les parages. La mère de Steeve étant d'origine moldu, nous avions pu jouer à des jeux vidéos toute la mâtiné et nous avions ensuite passé l'après-midi entière à jouer au quidditch dans leur jardin.

Après ce dimanche idéal, une monté d'angoisse me submergea quand nous dûmes rentrer à Poudlard le soir. J'allais devoir rendre des comptes à Drago Malefoy.

Soit il était déjà au courant que sa fille fréquentait quelqu'un et j'allais de nouveau passer pour un incapable à ses yeux, soit j'allais lui apprendre et sa réaction risquait d'être terrible. Dans les deux cas, j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Lorsque Steeve et moi posâmes finalement les pieds dans le grand hall de l'école, je tombai nez à nez avec Rose. Elle s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes, avant de redresser les épaules et de tourner les talons. En plus d'Amélia et ses jérémiades, j'allais à présent devoir subir celles de Rose. J'étais ravi.

\- Tu te rends compte que mes parents ne sont même pas inquiétés de savoir où j'étais passé samedi soir, soufflai-je à Steeve.

Ce dernier m'adressa un regard gêné.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon père leur a envoyé un hibou ce matin, quand il a comprit que tu étais partis sans rien dire.

\- Tu plaisantes…

\- Tu sais comment il est. Il voulait être sur que tes parents n'étaient pas dans tous leurs états.

Le père de Steeve était toujours au petit soin avec tout le monde, même avec ma famille qui ne le méritait pas toujours.

\- Le principal c'est qu'on ait pu profiter de notre dimanche.

Je laissai échapper un grognement comme seule réponse.

Ma journée ayant été aussi épuisante que satisfaisante, je me couchai juste après le dîner. Je m'endormis en essayant d'imaginer les différentes réactions que pourrait avoir le mage noir concernant la relation secrète de sa fille et comment je pourrais les contrer.

0000

Comme tous les lundis matins, nous commençâmes par trois heures d'histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns. Lui seul pouvait parvenir à rendre l'histoire de Voldemort ennuyeuse. C'était incroyable d'être aussi soporifique. Ainsi, comme depuis le début de l'année, je profitai de ces trois heures de cours pour travailler sur autre chose et je jetai mon dévolu sur le devoir d'arithmancie que je devais rendre jeudi. Au bout de deux heures trente et alors que je m'apprêtai à mettre un point final à mon travail, Steeve m'assena un coup de coude si brusque que ma plume bava sur la moitié de ma page. Je levai un regard blasé dans sa direction pour constater qu'il me fixait avec de gros yeux ronds sans bouger.

\- Quoi ? Dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet au professeur Binns.

Celui-ci continuait cependant de réciter son cours dans un calme absolu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Insistai-je à voix basse.

\- Ne regarde surtout pas, mais ça fait plusieurs fois qu'Owen et Céleste s'échangent des notes volantes.

J'entrepris de bouger, mais Steeve me donna un nouveau coup de coude pour m'empêcher de me retourner en direction des concernés.

\- S'ils le font ouvertement en classe c'est qu'ils ne sont pas si gênés que ça d'être surpris.

\- On ne sait jamais. D'ailleurs, je trouvais ça bizarre que Céleste ne s'installe pas au premier rang, ça se trouve c'est elle qui est à l'origine du premier mot envoyé.

Evidemment, Steeve remarquait ce genre de chose… Néanmoins, le fait qu'il soit si attentif aux fais et gestes de Céleste m'apportait peut-être un nouvel élément intéressant par rapport à l'élève de Serdaigle. D'abord il y avait eut l'inscription sur le mur deux semaines auparavant, ensuite il y avait eu la lettre où il lui demandait de sortir avec lui, après ça il y avait eu leur étrange confrontation dans la bibliothèque et maintenant ils s'échangeaient des mots. Que Doug Owen ait une idée comme ça, d'accord, il n'était plus à une humiliation près, mais que Céleste prenne la peine de lui écrire, ça c'était étrange.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Steeve fut le premier à sortir de salle. Je le rejoignis le pas trainant et nous descendîmes jusqu'à la grande salle. Je sentais qu'il ne voulait pas que je disparaisse une nouvelle fois à l'heure du déjeuner, alors je le suivis, même si j'aurais largement préféré consulter la carte du maraudeur.

Nous nous installâmes à côté de Fred et son meilleur ami Loris.

\- J'ai réussi à choper des sachets de poudre bleu, me glissa mon cousin presqu'aussitôt d'un air excité.

\- Le fameux sachet dont tu m'as parlé ? S'enquit Steeve l'air très intéressé.

\- Tu lui as déjà tout raconté ? Me lança Fred.

\- Il ne fallait pas ?

\- J'aurais préféré le faire moi-même, tu me gâches tout mon plaisir ! Enfin bon, le fait est que j'en ai plusieurs et qu'il faut absolument qu'on trouve sur qui l'essayer.

\- Pas sur moi ! M'exclamai-je aussitôt le connaissant trop bien.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?!

\- Hors de question. Je te rappelle que ton père a dit que la poudre n'était pas encore totalement au point.

\- Je suis sur qu'il a menti pour me faire peur et de toute…

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens. Il fixa quelqu'un passer derrière moi et finit par me regarder de nouveau.

\- Vous avez trouvez le moyen de vous re-disputer avec Amélia entre samedi et aujourd'hui ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle vient de passer derrière toi avec Violette et elle t'a lâché un sale regard.

\- Je confirme, ajouta Loris amusé.

\- Vous vous étiez réconciliés ? Me lança Steeve surpris.

\- On peut reparler du sachet bleu ? Fis-je avec humeur.

\- Plus tard. La cavalerie des rabat-joies arrive.

Fred eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que mon frère et ma sœur s'installèrent à nos côtés.

\- Au cas où tu te poses la question, on a pris ta défense samedi soir, me lança Albus.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! S'exclama Fred. On a dit à ton père que c'était Rose qui avait commencé.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ton père est l'homme le plus juste que je connaisse et il a admit qu'il avait été injustement dur avec toi et qu'il s'excuserait.

\- Moi je serais contente à ta place, ajouta Lily.

Ils n'imaginaient pas à quel point cette histoire me passait au-dessus de la tête. Néanmoins, ils avaient l'air si content d'eux que je me forçai à leur adresser un sourire de remerciement.

Nous parlâmes pendant le reste de notre pause déjeuner du magasin de farces et attrapes et de la grande annonce que j'avais loupée. Les inventions de George avaient tellement de succès qu'elles allaient être exportées à l'international. Ron qui n'avait pas prévu de passer toute sa carrière au sein des aurors avait donc profité de cette occasion pour rejoindre plus rapidement son frère et l'aider dans le développement de ce qui semblait à présent être une véritable entreprise. Je devais bien admettre que c'était génial.

Nous finîmes tous par nous lever de nos bancs pour rejoindre nos cours respectifs de l'après-midi et je m'installai au dernier rang de la salle des potions afin d'être sur d'avoir l'œil sur Céleste. Ce n'était même pas pour surveiller les potentiels échanges de mots entre elle et Owen, mais pour avoir l'occasion d'observer sa réaction lorsque le professeur Flock allait nous rendre nos devoirs. Ce qui ne tarda pas. A peine arrivé, il commença à nous distribuer nos devoirs notés, agrémentés de petits commentaires oraux. Steeve obtint la note Acceptable quant à Céleste, un optimal. Comment pouvait-elle avoir la meilleure note alors que j'avais fait mieux qu'elle ?! Avait-elle retravaillé sur son devoir entre le moment où je l'avais espionnée et celui où elle l'avait rendu à notre professeur ?

\- M Potter, déclara soudain le concerné en se postant face à mon bureau.

Je levai des yeux inquiets vers lui. Il avait un drôle de ton que je ne fus pas le seul à déceler, puisque j'eus la nette impression que toute la classe s'était retournée vers moi, Céleste y compris. Le professeur Flock continua de me fixer en silence tandis que je me ratatinais sur ma chaise.

\- C'est un devoir vraiment… excellent. Je n'ai pu vous mettre qu'un optimal étant donné que c'est la note la plus élevée, mais vous avez mes vives félicitations. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit si vous souhaitiez venir au cours supplémentaire du jeudi ? On peut compter sur vous n'est-ce pas ? Insista-t-il.

\- Oui bien sûr, répliquai-je en attrapant mon devoir qu'il me tendait.

Le professeur sembla particulièrement satisfait et s'éloigna pour poursuivre sa distribution de copies. Mon regard bifurqua presque aussitôt vers Céleste. Elle m'observait d'un air complètement écœuré et je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner de bonheur en la regardant. Cela sembla l'achever. Jusqu'à présent c'était pour moi la meilleure journée de l'année !

J'étais encore d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse en sortant de cours, jusqu'à ce que Steeve me rappelle qu'on avait entrainement de quidditch et que je le rapelle que je ne pouvais en aucun cas y aller… Pas sans avoir vu le fantôme du mage noir à qui je devais rendre des comptes. Ma bonne humeur m'avait complètement fait oublier l'épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête. Je mentis donc à Steeve, en lui disant que je le rejoignais sur le terrain dans dix minutes et je filai m'enfermer dans les toilettes les plus proches pour ouvrir la carte du maraudeur. Je ne m'y pas bien longtemps à trouver Drago Malefoy. Il était dans la tour abandonnée où je l'y avais vu plusieurs fois. J'enfilai ma cape d'invisibilité et grimpai jusqu'à la tour en question. Alors que je longeais le long couloir menant au dernier escalier permettant d'accéder au sommet de la tour, je retirai ma cape après avoir vérifié que la voie était bien libre.

\- Je peux savoir où tu comptes te rendre Potter ?

Je me retournai vers le mage noir qui semblait plus menaçant que jamais.

\- Je… venais vous voir.

\- Dans la tour ? Répéta-t-il comme si je venais de dire l'absurdité du siècle.

Sa voix glaciale me paralysa. Qu'avais-je donc fait de mal cette fois-ci ?

\- Quelle aurait été ta solution de replis si ma femme s'était pointée ?

\- Je…

\- Cette tour c'est comme notre maison. Elle peut arriver à tout instant, tout comme Céleste. Tu as interdiction de venir jusqu'ici.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. Je partais mal. Très mal. Surtout avec ce que je m'apprêtai à lui annoncer.

Le mage noir, d'un simple signe de tête, m'ordonna de le suivre et nous finîmes par entrer dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Il s'assit en lévitation dans les airs, à peine plus haut que moi et me fixa. J'étais tétanisée face à son silence. Il ne m'aidait pas, il attendait juste que j'ouvre la bouche. Avait-il conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi ? Certainement. Le silence dura encore quelques secondes sans qu'aucun de nous deux en parle, puis je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains.

\- Céleste fréquente quelqu'un.

Le mage noir ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Son visage resta totalement impassible.

\- Je ne sais encore rien de lui, je les ai juste surpris ensemble samedi dans un magasin fermé sur le chemin de traverse et ils se sont donnés rendez-vous dans trois semaines. Donc j'imagine que c'est lui qu'elle voit tout les mois lorsqu'elle sort de Poudlard.

Nouveau silence.

\- Vous étiez déjà au courant, c'est ça ? Insistai-je d'une voix crispée.

\- Explique-moi exactement ce que tu as vu.

Sa voix était calme et mesurée. Il semblait être au courant, mais peut-être voulait-il vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de la bonne personne. Je lui expliquai donc tout, de ma sortie du magasin de faces et attrapes jusqu'à mon retour.

\- A quoi ressemblait le garçon ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Il me semble qu'il dépassait Céleste au moins d'une tête et…

\- Il te semble ou tu es sur ? Me coupa-t-il d'un ton sur.

\- Je suis sur. Il avait des cheveux châtains bouclés et il devait avoir à peut près notre âge. Il avait des yeux noirs et une fine cicatrice qui lui traversait la joue.

\- Quelle joue ?

\- La gauche.

Je me surpris moi-même à me souvenir d'un tel détail.

\- Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils se voient tous les mois ?

\- Parce qu'ils se sont donnés rendez-vous dans trois semaines. Si mon calcul est bon, c'est quand votre fille va ressortir de Poudlard.

\- Ton calcul est bon.

Un nouveau silence s'insinua entre nous. Ce silence est-il bon signe ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, le visage de Drago Malefoy était toujours impassible.

\- Comment se comportait Céleste avec lui ?

\- Elle semblait… amoureuse.

Il se releva de sa position assise et flotta de pars et d'autres de la pièce. Comme quelqu'un de vivant qui aurait fait les cents pas.

\- Continue ton espionnage, on se revoit quand tu as du nouveau.

\- C'est lui qu'elle va voir tous les mois ? Demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et passa à travers le plancher de la salle de classe.

Je n'en revenais pas. Comment pouvais-je espionner sa fille s'il ne me donnait aucunes indications ! Devais-je suivre cette piste ou au contraire passer à autre chose ?!

J'étais toujours en plein doute lorsque je sortis du château pour rejoindre le terrain de quidditch. J'avais bien quarante-cinq minutes de retard, mais au moins, j'allais pouvoir un peu m'entraîner. Nous avions un match samedi prochain et je ne devais pas décevoir mon équipe.

\- Merci de nous honorer de ta présence, me lança Steeve lorsque je l'eus finalement rejoins dans les airs.

\- J'ai croisé Flock et il m'a tenu la jambe pendant une demi-heure au sujet du cours supplémentaire du jeudi, mentis-je.

\- Tu vas vraiment y aller ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu es déjà débordé avec tous les devoirs qu'on a cette année !

\- Je pense peut-être me spécialiser en potion l'année prochaine, donc ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique pour moi.

\- En potion ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas devenir Auror ?

Je ressentis soudain une brutale envie de l'étranger. Non je ne comptais pas suivre les traces de mon père.

\- EH OH ! ON N'EST PAS UN DANS UN SALON DE THE ! TU AS PRESQUE UNE HEURE DE RETARD JAMES, ALORS AU TRAVAIL ! Hurla notre capitaine qui était bien à cinquante mètres de nous.

Alors que l'entrainement touchait pratiquement à sa fin, notre capitaine nous abandonna pour assurer son rôle de préfet en chef. Il avait une réunion importante à vingt-heures qu'il ne devait apparemment pas louper. Je profitais de son départ pour souffler un peu et m'élever à une hauteur suffisante afin d'admirer Poudlard dans son ensemble. Il ne me restait plus qu'un an ici. J'avais toujours attendu ce moment avec impatience et pourtant, maintenant que j'y étais presque, je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur.

\- JAMES !

Steeve, beaucoup plus bas, me faisait de larges signes de bras m'indiquant qu'ils retournaient tous aux vestiaires. Je levai mon bras en l'air à mon tour pour lui indiquer que j'arrivais et je redescendis lentement. Alors que j'arrivais à peine au sommet des tribunes du terrain de quidditch, du mouvement à l'orée de la forêt interdite attira mon regard. Je m'approchai discrètement de la silhouette qui s'enfonçait dans le bois. C'était Doug Owen ! Que faisait-il dehors tout seul à presque vingt-heures ? Sans réfléchir davantage je filai dans sa direction en prenant bien garde de rester hors de sa vue. Bloqué par les grands arbres du bois, je fus obligé de me poser au sol afin de pouvoir continuer de suivre l'élève. Ce dernier marchait toujours seul et je suivis ses pas, mon balai à la main. N'ayant malheureusement pas ma baguette magique avec moi, mon balai était ma seule défense, c'est-à-dire la fuite. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, Owen s'immobilisa et je fis de même en prenant soin de me cacher derrière un large tronc. Mais que trafiquait-il donc ?

Je retins un cri de stupeur lorsque je vis Céleste se laisser agilement tomber d'une branche d'arbre. Ses pouvoirs lui avait clairement permis d'amortir sa chute. Moi-même je n'aurais pas pris le risque de sauter de si haut. Doug Owen ne sembla cependant pas s'alarmer de cette apparition. Il s'était simplement stoppé. Avait-il suivit Céleste jusque là ? Allait-il s'en prendre à elle ? Par Merlin ! Et je n'avais même pas ma baguette ! Je jetai un bref coup d'œil à mon balai. Il pouvait supporter deux personnes si jamais cela révélait nécessaire. Owen et Céleste continuaient se fixer en silence, sans qu'aucun des deux ne fasse le moindre mouvement. J'étais partagé entre l'envie d'intervenir immédiatement et attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer. Après tout, Céleste avait les moyens de se défendre, mais la connaissant, elle était parfaitement capable de se laisser faire comme l'idiote qu'elle avait toujours été. Soudain, Owen leva un pied, puis un autre, pour se rapprocher d'elle, tandis que mon cœur se mettait à battre à tout rompre. Une fois à sa hauteur il leva une main vers elle et alors que j'allais sortir de ma cachette pour intervenir, la main d'Owen vint se poser délicatement sur la joue de Céleste. Je retins difficilement un hoquet de surprise. Elle le laissait faire ! Mais ce n'était pas possible… Elle était face à l'élève qu'elle aimait le moins, sans me compter, et elle se laissait faire. A moins, qu'elle n'ose pas se défendre ? Soudain, Céleste cola ses lèvres à celles de l'élève de Serdaigle et j'eus l'impression qu'on me renversait un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Par Merlin, elle était complètement dérangée… Leur baisé ne dura que quelques secondes. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui que je l'avais vue échanger avec l'inconnu dans le magasin. Il était chaste et doux. Ils se mirent ensuite à parler sans que j'entende quoi que ce soit. J'étais trop loin et me rapprocher était bien trop risqué. Je pouvais seulement voir leurs visages et en déduire que la conversation était calme. Céleste trafiquait bien quelque chose. Owen ne pouvait pas simplement lui plaire, surtout qu'elle était déjà visiblement en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui est là ? S'exclama soudain la concernée en relevant subitement la tête.

Je m'adossai au tronc d'arbre pour être sur d'être totalement dissimulé. M'avait-elle vu ? Ou avait-elle simplement sentie une présence ? Je tendis l'oreille pour surveiller leurs mouvements, mais aucun d'eux ne sembla bouger. A moins, que Céleste ne soit en lévitation. Après tout, elle pouvait voler… Je montai alors sur mon balais, tout en priant pour qu'aucun des deux ne m'aperçoivent filer à travers les épaisses branches des arbres de la forêt.

Ma liste s'agrandissait.

 **\- Fréquente un inconnu en secret**

 **\- Sort secrètement de Poudlard une fois pour mois pour le voir**

 **\- Est renfermée sur elle-même depuis la rentrée**

 **\- Fréquente Doug Owen**


	6. Chapter 6 : Le jeudi Saint

**Chapitre 6 : Le jeudi Saint**

Nous n'étions pas dans notre salle habituelle de potion. La pièce était plus petite, plus intime, mais cela restait une salle de classe avec un grand tableau contre le mur juste derrière le bureau du professeur.

\- Cette année, pour ce cours supplémentaire de potion, j'ai décidé d'accueillir les élèves à partir de leur quatrième année, déclara le professeur Flock qui se tenait debout face à la vingtaine d'élève que nous étions. Cela peut-être en effet intéressant de mener son projet sur plusieurs années ou même d'en changer si on le souhaite.

Loris, le meilleur ami de Fred, qui était assis à côté de moi m'adressa un clin d'œil. Il était précisément en quatrième année.

\- Avant ça, j'estime que les bases de l'apprentissage ne sont pas assez solides, poursuivit notre professeur. Dans ce cours, nous allons essayer de créer de nouvelles potions. Vous pouvez travailler seul ou un groupe, c'est vous qui décidez. Je veux que ce cours soit assez libre pour que vous puissiez travailler dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

\- Et si on n'a pas d'idées ? Demanda une élève de Serpentard du nom de Laurène.

\- Ce n'est pas un souci, j'ai quelques projets à vous soumettre. Par exemple, cela fait plusieurs années que nous travaillons sur un remède contre la morsure de loup garou, cela vous intéresserait-t-il ?

L'élève fit une grimace désolée alors que de mon côté je levai aussitôt la main.

\- M Potter ?

\- Moi cela m'intéresse.

\- Parfait, quelqu'un d'autre voudrait ce joindre à lui ?

Personne ne bougea. Le professeur Flock écrivit mon nom au tableau suivit de la potion sur laquelle j'allais travailler. Il se retourna ensuite dans notre direction.

\- Qui sait sur quel sujet il aimerait travailler ?

La main d'une élève de Poufsouffle se leva. Je ne la connaissais pas, elle devait être en quatrième ou cinquième année.

\- J'aimerais bien travailler sur une potion permettant d'annuler l'effet du sort oubliette.

\- Très bonne idée, des élèves de l'année ont déjà travaillé sur ce sujet, vous pourrez reprendre leurs travaux, au même titre que M Potter.

Il inscrivit le nom de la jeune fille au tableau ainsi que son projet et se retourna en direction de la classe, attendant qu'une nouvelle main se lève. Ce fut alors autour de Céleste. Je me redressai aussitôt sur ma chaise, comme si j'avas peur de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- J'aimerais créer une potion qui nous permettrait de connaître les sentiments des autres.

Le professeur la regarda pendant quelques secondes en silence.

\- On peut se servir du veritaserum pour cela, répondit le professeur.

\- Les veritaserum est très factuel, le contredit Céleste.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Moi, je voudrais qu'une personne puisse vraiment ressentir ce qu'un autre sorcier pourrait ressentir, comme s'il était dans son corps, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Et cette potion aurait quel usage ? S'enquit-il.

\- Cela pourrait apporter une dimension supplémentaire lors d'un procès. Le véritaserum permet d'obtenir la vérité, mais seulement la vérité. L'accusé se contente de dire la vérité d'une manière monocorde. Tout ce qui est de l'ordre du ressenti dépend alors seulement de la manière dont l'accusé arrive à transmettre ses émotions.

Le professeur s'avança jusqu'à elle et l'incita à poursuivre d'un regard particulièrement intéressé.

\- Un bon comédien pourra tromper les personnes qu'il a en face de lui, ou se tromper lui-même sur l'intensité de ses propres sentiments. Quelqu'un de pudique pourrait à l'inverse donner une mauvaise image de lui, une image froide.

\- Aurais-tu un exemple à nous donner pour illustrer tes propos ?

\- Imaginons qu'une sorcière tue un sorcier pour protéger son enfant. Dans les faits, elle est évidemment coupable de meurtre. Mais savoir avec précision ce qu'elle ressent à ce sujet nous permettrait peut-être de mieux comprendre son acte et d'être plus ou moins clément quant à la sanction prise à son égard. On sait que le magenmagot est constitué de sorciers qui essayent d'être juste mais qui malgré eux, sont guidés par leurs sentiments et leur ressenti. Et leur ressenti dépend malheureusement beaucoup de ce que l'accusé dégage. Je trouve cela quelque peu injuste, que quelqu'un soit jugé sur sa manière de communiquer. Un sorcier particulièrement charismatique peut parvenir à s'attirer la sympathie de son public alors qu'il pourrait ne pas le mériter. Je rappelle également qu'un sorcier très doué en occlumancie peut contrer les effets du veritaserum.

Notre professeur fixait Celeste bouche bée. Même si cela me faisait terriblement mal de l'admettre, c'était une idée géniale.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Céleste d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ca aurait pu être un bon projet, mais ce genre de potion est malheureusement interdit, fit-il par dire d'un air navré.

La salle resta silencieuse, tandis que je digérais l'étrange réponse de Flock. Sa réaction était très surprenante. Il était logique que ce genre de potion ne soit pas autorisé, mais il était surprenant qu'il ne donne pas plus d'explication, ou de soumette pas idée de potion similaire à Céleste. Là, c'était un simple non.

\- D'autres élèves ont des idées sur ce qu'ils aimeraient faire ? Lança notre professeur.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, seulement des regards hésitants.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air enjoué. Nous allons mettre à profit ses deux premières heures de cours pour y réfléchir. Pensez à ce que vous aimer, ce que vous n'aimez pas, à ce que vous aimeriez changer, réfléchissez, on est là pour ça ! Et dès qu'une nouvelle personne aura un projet définit, j'inscrirais son nom au tableau !

Durant ce premier cours, le professeur Flock me donna une pile de parchemins regroupant les travaux des anciens élèves sur la potion contre l'effet de la morsure de loup-garou. Il fit de même avec l'élève de Poufsouffle, tandis que le reste des élèves discutaient entre eux pour essayer de trouver des idées. Céleste, elle, semblait abattue et n'ouvrit pas la bouche du reste du cours. J'hésitais entre deux sentiments à son sujet. Me foutre royalement de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, ou au contraire en retirer une petite satisfaction.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, le professeur demanda à Céleste de rester. Je me précipitai alors hors de la classe pour rejoindre les toilettes les plus proches et y enfiler ma cape d'invisibilité. Lorsque je reviens sur mes pas, la porte de la salle de classe était heureusement encore ouverte et je m'y engouffrai silencieusement. Il ne restait plus que Céleste et notre professeur. Il alla fermer la porte et pris une chaise pour s'asseoir face à elle.

\- Votre idée de potion est excellente Mlle Granger. Véritablement excellente.

\- Mais c'est interdit.

\- Pas exactement.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Personne n'a jamais évoqué cette idée de potion, de ce que j'en sais en tout cas, donc cela ne peut pas encore être interdit. Deux solutions s'offrent donc à nous : en informer le ministère pour voir s'ils nous autorisent à travailler sur ce projet ou alors, travailler dessus dans le plus grand des secrets.

Céleste fixa le professeur en silence. Elle semblait aussi surprise que moi. J'avais bien fait d'enfiler ma cape d'invisibilité pour les espionner. Peut-être que cela ne me servait à rien quant à ma mission auprès de Drago Malefoy, mais j'assistais à une conversation particulièrement intéressante.

\- Je pense qu'informer le ministère est la bonne chose à faire du point de vue de la loi, mais si nous le faisons, ils nous empêcheront de travailler dessus prétextant que c'est interdit, poursuivit le professeur Flock. J'en suis sure à quatre-vingt quinze pour cent. Vous savez pourquoi ?

C'était une question rhétorique et Céleste le compris. Elle ne répondit donc pas.

\- Ils trouveront forcément l'idée excellente, mais ils nous diront que c'est interdit pour pouvoir plus discrètement confier la recherche à des chimistes réputés et avec beaucoup d'expériences. Cela vous écarterait évidement de tout lien avec les recherches et une éventuelle réussite. Pour faire court, ils vous voleraient votre idée. Voilà pour la première raison. J'imagine que vous connaissez la deuxième ?

Je vis Céleste serrer les dents et fuir le regard du professeur.

\- La simple évocation de votre nom par rapport à ce projet les braquera aussitôt. Je sais où vous vous rendez une fois par mois, ajouta-t-il.

Le visage de Céleste se crispa aussitôt. Par Merlin ça c'était une information intéressante pour ma mission !

\- C'est bien malheureux ce qu'il vous arrive Mlle Granger, je ne le souhaiterais à personne.

\- J'y suis habituée, lâcha-t-elle signifiant que ce n'était rien.

\- Donc voilà les deux raisons pour lesquelles je ne pense pas qu'il faille en parler au ministère.

Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter là ! J'avais besoin de plus d'informations ! Que faisait Céleste une fois par mois ? J'avais été persuadé qu'elle voyait le sorcier avec qui je l'avais surprise, son père me l'avait presque confirmé, mais maintenant je savais que ce la ne pouvait pas être ça !

\- Je suis d'accord pour travailler sur la potion en secret, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Vous mettez votre relation avec le ministère en jeu. Peut-être qu'une semaine de réflexion pourrait être bénéfique ?

\- Non, je suis sure de moi.

\- Il ne faudra vraiment en parler à personne et être très vigilante pendant ce cours de potion supplémentaire. Personne ne doit savoir.

\- Je sais garder des secrets.

Ah bah ça, c'était sur !

Le professeur se releva de sa chaise et fit quelques pas en direction du tableau avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Céleste l'air déterminé.

\- Je pense que nous pourrions en parler à une seule autre personne.

\- Le professeur McGonagall ?

\- Certainement pas, répliqua-t-il d'un air catastrophé. Je pensais plutôt à James Potter.

Je crus que j'allais m'effondrer sur le bureau derrière moi, tandis que Céleste laissait échapper un hoquet de surprise.

\- Cette idée de potion est excellente mais en même temps très ambitieuse. Vous avez plus de chance de réussir à deux.

\- Bien sur que non !

\- M Potter et vous êtes mes deux meilleurs élèves en potion et vous faites partie de la même famille si l'on peut dire. Il est tout indiqué pour mener ce projet à bien avec vous.

\- C'est hors de question.

Flock paru quelque peu déstabilisé par le ton tranchant de Céleste. Moi, cela ne m'étonna guère.

\- Je sais pourquoi vous tenez tant à une telle potion… et vous avez peu de chance de réussir seule.

\- Vous serez là vous !

\- Je ne peux pas passer plus de temps avec vous qu'avec les autres élèves. Nous sommes dans une école et chacun à le droit d'avoir autant d'attention que les autres, même si je vous en accorde déjà un peu plus. Je vous laisse réfléchir, d'accord ?

Céleste ne répondit pas et leur conversation s'arrêta là.

J'étais à la fois, choqué, excité et énervé. Choqué par la proposition du professeur de mentir et de cacher le travail sur une telle potion, excité par ce que je venais d'apprendre concernant Céleste même si c'était peu et énervé par le mensonge de son père. Certes il n'avait pas vraiment menti, mais il m'avait laissé faire mes suppositions et croire que Céleste disparaissait tous les mois pour rejoindre ce sorcier qu'elle semblait aimer. Dans tout les cas, les disparitions de Céleste ne pouvaient pas être quelque chose de mauvaise augure étant donné que Flock était au courant, mais c'était tout de même très intriguant. Et il y avait eu également cette phrase « je sais pourquoi vous tenez tant à une telle potion ». Cela ne pouvait pas être simplement parce que Céleste aurait aimé qu'on lise en elle pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas comme son père. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, sinon Flock ne l'aurait même pas évoqué. Non il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça et peut-être que c'était en lien avec ses disparitions.

Cependant, malgré tout ça, le sentiment le plus fort en moi était la colère. Comment pouvais-je avancer sur ma mission alors que Drago Malefoy ne me donnait aucun élément pour y parvenir ? Pire, les brouillaient les pistes !

Ce fut donc particulièrement remonté que je grimpai jusqu'à la tour qui m'était interdite, pour retrouver Drago Malefoy que j'avais aperçu sur la carte du maraudeur. Je n'eus pas le temps de rejoindre la petite tour que le mage noir apparu face à moi, l'air sévère.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit lundi ? Dit-il d'une voix menaçante. Cet endroit t'es interdit ! J'ai peut être été trop gentil avec toi… Lily Potter va passer une excellente semaine grâce à toi !

Il passa à travers moi mais je me retournai pour l'interpeler.

\- Eh ! Faites bien ce que vous voulez ! M'exclamai-je. Mais c'est vous qui le regretterez amèrement, pas moi !

\- Tu me menaces ? S'enquit-il avec un mélange de défis et d'amusement dans le regard.

\- J'en ai raz le cul de votre petit manège ! Donc, je vais non seulement vous dénoncer à McGonagall pur qu'elle vous chasse du château, mais je vais raconter toutes vos petites manigances à Céleste, ainsi que votre femme !

Drago Malefoy me fixa d'un air particulièrement menaçant mais je ne me laissais pas démonter.

\- Oui, j'ai les moyens de trouver Hermione Granger ou même Céleste assez facilement, dis-je en agitant la carte du maraudeur, ainsi que de les rejoindre et leur parler sans que vous puissiez me voir. Cette fois ce fut ma cape d'invisibilité que je levai au dessus de ma tête.

\- Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de votre femme et si elle vous a pardonné toutes vos horreurs passées, je suis certain qu'elle ne sera pas aussi clémente avec vous aujourd'hui, d'autant plus si vous menacez et que vous en prenez aux enfants de son meilleur ami ! Quant à Céleste, quand elle apprendra que vous l'espionnez, elle ne vous le pardonna jamais ! J'ai beau la détester, je la connais ! Vous n'aurez plus jamais sa confiance. Alors allez-y, essayez de vous en prendre à ma sœur, essayez juste un petit peu !

Je tremblai intérieurement, vraiment, mais il fallait que je tienne bon. Le mage noir était celui qui avait le plus à perdre de nous deux et il le savait pertinemment au fond de lui. A moins, qu'il soit réellement fou… ce que le passé avait tout de même démontré plusieurs fois. Le silence était infernal, pourtant je tins bon et soutins le regard du père de Céleste. Soudain, il approcha ses deux mains l'une de l'autre et frappa dans ses mains. Il n'y eu évidemment aucun bruit de claquement, mais le geste suffisait. Un étrange sourire de victoire étira la commissure de ses lèvres.

Pourquoi donnait-il l'impression d'avoir gagné ? Mon visage n'eut pas le temps de se décomposer qu'il se rapprocha radicalement de moi.

\- Félicitation James Potter ! Si tu avais eu le bon sang et si je n'étais pas mort, je t'aurais confié un poste important au sein du Triangle du sang ! Ou peut-être que je t'aurais tué pour tant d'insolence… Ahhh… je ne sais pas. Je pense que j'aurais été partagé entre les deux, insista-t-il d'un air pensif.

Je le fixai en silence, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un gamin apeuré et stupide, alors que tu avais toutes les cartes en main pour me faire plier, mais tu t'es finalement réveillé. On va enfin pouvoir vraiment travailler ensemble ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air enjoué. Suis-moi !

Il m'entraina dans la salle vide dans laquelle nous nous étions déjà vu lundi et je refermai la porte derrière nous, non sans ouvrir la carte du maraudeur pour vérifier que personne ne s'approchait de notre direction.

\- Allez pose-moi tes questions ! S'exclama-t-il avec excitation.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça et je décidai d'en profiter, peut-être que sa bonne humeur ne durerait pas.

\- Qui est le sorcier que fréquente Céleste ? Je sais que vous savez de qui il s'agit.

\- En effet. Il s'appelle Volans Crivey. Officieusement bien sûr.

Crivey…. Ce nom me disait quelque chose mais j'étais bien incapable de m'en souvenir.

\- Denis Crivey était l'un des membres du triangle du sang, il était d'ascendance moldu et en couple avec Pansy Parkinson. Volans et Céleste sont les deux seuls héritiers de mon organisation. Cependant, il n'utilise pas le nom Crivey, mais un autre… dont je ne me souviens plus d'ailleurs…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Volans n'aurait jamais pu vivre avec un nom de famille comme le sien. Il aurait été montré du doigt toute sa vie. Il aurait même pu être tué par des ennemis du Triangle du sang.

\- Céleste était dans le même cas.

\- Pas du tout. Céleste était très entourée et protégée par ta famille. Et sa mère est toujours perçue comme une victime de mon organisation. Ce n'est donc pas la même chose. Denis Crivey et Pansy Parkinson était tous les deux consentants et donc des traites du ministère et blablabla… dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est donc vous avez mis Volans et votre fille en contact ?

\- Je connais les enfants et leur envie d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de leurs parents, dit-il en roulant les yeux, si j'avais ne serait-ce qu'évoqué son existence, Céleste se serait aussitôt braquée pour le simple plaisir d'être contre moi. Donc j'ai laissé le destin faire et ils se sont rencontrés sans que j'y sois pour quoi que ce soit, déclara-t-il d'un air fière.

\- Donc vous approuvez ?

\- Evidemment ! Ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux pour ma fille. Elle est parfaitement à sa place. Ils sont les dignes héritiers du Triangle du sang.

J'avais envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Comment, après dix-sept ans pouvait-il encore croire en son organisation qui avait fait tant de mal ?

\- Qui est au courant de l'existence de Volans ?

\- Quand Pansy s'est fait capturer quelques années après la chute du Triangle du sang, le ministère a mis la main sur son fils et ils l'ont fait adopter par une famille de sorcier. Mais je pense que la liste des personnes au courant est très restreinte, peut-être même que seulement deux ou trois sorciers savent dans quelle famille il a été envoyé et donc quelle est sa véritable identité.

\- Oui je pense que c'était la meilleure solution pour le protéger, cacher son ascendance. C'est une bonne chose pour lui de ne pas vivre la même chose que Céleste.

Drago Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Céleste ?

\- Pas du tout. Je faisais juste un constat.

\- D'autres questions ?

\- Oui. Tout à l'heure j'ai espionné une conversation entre notre professeur de potion et elle. Il sait qu'elle quitte Poudlard une fois par mois. J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour voir Volans ?

Le mage noir semblait cette fois troublé.

\- Elle est convoquée au ministère une fois par mois depuis ses sept ans.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Demandai-je d'un air ahuri.

\- Eh bien j'aimerais beaucoup le savoir, figure toi. Céleste nous a dit qu'elle passe des tests psychologiques et des tests de compétences magiques, mais je n'y crois qu'à moitié.

\- Ce serait plausible. Le ministère, ainsi que presque toute la communauté sorcière à peur d'elle.

\- Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! A mon grand désespoir d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il.

Je ne relevai pas la remarque de « T » qui sommeillait dans l'esprit du père ce Céleste.

\- Je pense que faire des tests réguliers sur Céleste les rassure…

\- Tu n'es pas plus choqué que ça ? S'exclama Drago Malefoy en me fusillant du regard. Le ministère la traite comme… je ne me souviens plus de l'expression qu'emploie Hermione… comme… comme un rat de laboratoire ! Et ça se trouve Céleste ment et ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il se passe au ministère.

Drago Malefoy me fascinait, il pouvait être « T » et dire des horreurs comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, l'instant d'après être excité et enjoué, et encore après, être un père normal s'inquiétant pour sa fille. Il avait beau s'être détendu avec moi, du moins en apparence, c'était ça qui était le plus effrayant chez lui. Ne pas pouvoir prévoir ses réactions.

\- D'autres questions ?

\- Non.

J'aurais pu lui demander n'importe quoi, il semblait être dans de bonnes dispositions et pourtant rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Il sembla lui aussi quelque peu étonné, mais finit par hausser les épaules.  
\- Bien. Et de ton côté de nouvelles choses à m'apprendre ? N'oublie pas que j'ai été honnête. Ne me déçois pas.

\- Vous savez qu'elle participe au cours supplémentaire de potion.

\- Oui.

Je lui racontai donc son idée et la conversation que j'avais espionnée entre notre professeur et elle.

\- Ma fille ne peut pas être aussi bête… Ce n'est pas possible… Si jamais elle parvient à mettre au point une telle potion, le ministère l'utilisera sur elle à coup sur !

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'elle veut.

Le mage noir m'adressa un regard indéchiffrable. C'était comme un mélange de dégout, de peur et de déception.

\- Votre fille à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien qui veut s'intégrer à la société, vous devriez plutôt être fière d'elle, dis-je.

\- Attention, on dirait presque que tu la défends, me signala-t-il avec humeur. De toute façon, tu vas certainement en apprendre plus en travaillant avec elle sur cette potion.-

\- C'est hors de question, répliquai-je en laissant échapper un petit ricanement moqueur.  
\- Oh que si !

\- Sinon quoi ? Lui lançai-je sur un ton de défis.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal à ta sœur, je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal à ta sœur, je n'ai pas envie de aire du mal à ta sœur… marmonna-t-il.

Il répéta cette phrase plusieurs fois en se prenant la tête entre les mains comme s'il était possédé, sous mon regard choqué. Il était fou…

\- Tu t'imagines bien qu'on ne devient pas « T » en parvenant toujours à se contrôler parfaitement ! S'exclama-t-il en se redressant subitement vers moi. Ne me tente pas ! Je veux être un bon père pour Céleste !

\- Je ne veux pas travailler avec Céleste, répétai-je. Ce cours est important pour moi et…

\- Tu ne veux plus l'espionner ? Me coupa-t-il d'un air catastrophé.

\- Si mais…

\- Alors c'est une opportunité en or !

Je savais que dans le fond il avait raison, je finis donc pas hocher la tête non sans une grimace.

\- Et il y autre chose… marmonnai-je mal à l'aise. Vous voyez qui est Doug Owen ?

\- Bien sur ! C'est sur lui que je devrais me concentrer d'ailleurs si tu m'agaces encore. Il faudrait que je décharge toute ma haine sur lui, ce ne serait pas une grande perte si jamais je dérapais…

\- Céleste et lui se sont embrassés, lâchai-je en ignorant son monologue dérangeant.

Drago Malefoy commença à hurler une phrase que je ne compris pas car il s'étrangla dès le deuxième mot. Il toussa pendant une bonne minute et finit par se ressaisir.

\- Je ne comprends pas, finit-il par dire d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

\- Eh bien moi non plus pour tout vous dire. Ils se sont donnés rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite et se sont embrassés sous mes yeux.

\- Devant toi ? Tu étais là et…

\- Non j'étais caché.

\- Je ne comprends pas… répéta-t-il d'un air médusé. Elle trafique vraiment quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. Elle est bien trop intelligence pour fréquenter un sorcier comme lui, surtout qu'elle a Volans !

\- Dont elle semble amoureuse de surcroit, ajoutai-je.

Drago Malefoy et moi nous fixâmes tous les deux pendant de longues secondes. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose louche avec Céleste et nous allions découvrir pourquoi. Ensemble, et non plus l'un contre l'autre.

000

Lorsque je rejoignis la grande salle pour le dîner Steeve était déjà là. Il avait laissé une place libre à sa gauche, certainement pour moi, mais j'hésitai à faire un pas de plus dans la direction de la table des Gryffondor. Steeve m'en voulait-il ? Voulait-il se venger de quelque chose ? En tout cas, il agissait tout comme. En face de la place libre était assise Céleste. Elle était entourée de son toutou Albus et de Rose la garce. Il ne manquait plus qu'Amélia pour faire de ce dîner un enfer. Heureusement pour moi, elle s'était installée complètement à l'autre bout de la table. Lorsque je pris place à côté d'eux, je remarquai que Fred était à ma gauche. Merci Merlin, j'étais au moins entouré de deux personnes que j'appréciais.

\- Alors c'était comment ce cours de potion pour l'élite ? Se moqua Fred en me donnant un coup de coude amusé.

\- Pour l'élite ce n'est pas sûr, James se contente par exemple de récupérer un travail d'élèves précédents, lâcha Céleste.

Sa phrase fut accueillie par un silence de mort. D'un c'était habituellement moi qui lançait les premiers piques entre nous et de deux, Céleste ne prenait même plus la peine de me répondre depuis la rentrée. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais trouvé son comportement changé cette année. Alors que lui prenait-il ? Etait-ce à cause de la proposition du professeur Flock ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle ne parvenait plus à dissimuler sa haine, malgré le fait qu'elle essayait d'être plus discrète ces derniers temps pour comploter ? En tout cas, si c'était ça, j'en étais véritablement ravie ! J'adorais savoir qu'elle me haïssait pour cette raison.

\- Et Céleste de son côté, a proposé un sujet de recherche et s'est fait recaler en beauté, répliquai- je en lui adressant un regard sarcastique.

Je vis Albus se prendre la tête entre les mains, dans un discret soupire. Je vis également Steeve et Fred s'échanger un regard au dessus de mon épaule.

\- Je vous vois hein, leur lançai-je d'un air entendu.

Après le dîner chez moi, je me la tapais une deuxième fois de manger en face à Céleste. Je n'arrivais même pas à suivre la conversation tellement sa présence occultait tout le reste. Je m'imaginai en train de prendre mon verre et le lui lancer à la figure. Cela me fit un bien fou.

\- Ah ça c'est une bonne idée ! S'exclama Steeve en me donnant un violent coup de coude manquant de me faire recracher le contenu de mon verre dans mon assiette.

\- Oui, insista Fred, il faudrait la tester sur Amélia et toi.

\- Tester quoi ? Demandai-je sur la défensive.

\- La poudre bleue.

\- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Pourquoi moi ? Tu as toute une ribambelle de potentiels volontaires ici.

Fred dévisagea chacun d'entre nous avant de revenir sur moi.

\- Tu es le seul avec qui c'est possible.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

\- Tu es le seul qui est majeur, ajouta Fred en baissant quelque peu les épaules. Du coup ce serait moins grave si on se faisait prendre.

\- Non il y a Céleste aussi, dis-je en gratifiant la concernée d'un sourire satisfait.

Oh il y avait bien Steeve également, mais c'était beaucoup plus drôle de proposer la peste en face de moi.

\- Parfait, on la teste sur vous deux, répliqua Fred.

J'avais envie de l'étrangler.

\- Vous avez peur de trop bien vous entendre ?

Céleste laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

\- Vous savez, on veut juste tester la poudre. Si vous acceptez de le faire, on ne vous fera plus jamais de remarque sur votre mauvaise entente, déclara Rose qui me regarda pour la première fois du repas.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla Loris, le meilleur ami de Steeve. Mais certainement pas !

Rose se tourna lentement vers lui en en arquant les sourcils d'une manière particulièrement réprobatrice.

\- C'est juste que votre famille est hilarante, expliqua-t-il, d'autant plus quand James et Céleste sont proches l'un de l'autre. D'un point de vu extérieur, je vous assure que c'est un vrai spectacle !

Rose cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se retourner vers Céleste et moi, ignorant superbement l'intervention de Loris.

\- On vous promet qu'on ne vous fera plus de remarques, insista-t-elle. N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention des autres.

Toute la table hocha la tête. Rose avait beau avoir plein de défauts, lorsqu'elle faisait une promesse elle s'y tenait et elle mettrait un point d'honneur à ce qu'il en soit de même pour tout le monde. Je le savais, alors c'est vrai que l'idée était soudainement très tentante. C'était peut-être la clef de ma future et éternelle tranquillité.

\- Alors c'est d'accord pour moi.

Céleste ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus dire non à présent car ce serait elle qui passerait pour la rabat joie qui ne voulait pas jouer le jeu. Je vis Albus lui donner un petit coup de coude pour l'encourager et elle finit par émettre une sorte de grognement en hochant la tête.

\- On prévoit ça pour quand ? M'enquis-je.

\- Pour maintenant, lâcha Fred en consultant sa montre.

\- Il est bientôt 19h30 et j'ai eu une journée épuisante, plutôt ce week-end, dis-je.

\- Impossible.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que vous avez déjà bu le contenu de vos verres il y a quinze minutes. J'y avais mis la potion avec vos cheveux et tout. Ca devrait bientôt faire effet.

\- Quoi ? M'étranglai-je.

\- Fred ! Gronda Rose.

Je me levai brusquement de table et pris la direction de la sortie. J'entendis bien plusieurs exclamations de leur part, mais je ne fis pas marche arrière.

\- Je te jure que je ne savais pas ! S'exclama Rose révolté qu'on puisse mettre son intégrité en doute.

\- Allez c'est bon James ! S'écria Fred.

Je passai la grande porte et m'engouffrai dans les toilettes les plus proches afin de mettre ma cape d'invisibilité. Ainsi, j'étais sur qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait me mettre la main dessus ce soir. Je détestais l'idée que Fred me force la main de cette manière.

000

J'étais étalé sur les pierres glacées des toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Je me redressai en me frottant l'arrière du crane et m'approchai du miroir en face de moi. J'ouvris le robinet pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage au moment même où la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit.

\- Ce sont les toilettes des filles je te signale, me lança Amelia d'un ton plus aigüe que la normal.

\- Oui désolé. Je crois que j'ai fait un malaise.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais je me suis réveillé allongé par terre.

\- Si tu es tombé tu as du te faire mal… Tu n'as pas mal à la tête ?

\- Si un peu, dis-je en me frottant de nouveau l'arrière du crâne. Je vais surement avoir une belle bosse.

\- Viens, on va à l'infirmerie.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Amélia leva les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation et je ressortis des toilettes, mon sac sur l'épaule. La lumière éblouissante du grand hall me donna le tournis et je pris appuie sur le mur à côté de moi tout en vacillant.

\- Bon allez, je t'accompagne, déclara Amélia qui me jugeait d'un air sévère.

Je lui lançai un regard entendu.

\- Je ne te fais que t'accompagner, je t'assure.

Nous montâmes les escaliers tous les deux et comme elle l'avait promis, Amélia m'abandonna dès que je fus assis sur un lit pour attendre l'infirmière. Quelques minutes plus tard Mme Dompo arriva et je lui expliquai ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que ce n'est pas une épidémie parce que je ne vais pas avoir assez de lit pour tous le monde.

\- Comment ça tout le monde ? On est nombreux ?

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes que deux pour l'instant.

D'un mouvement du menton, elle me désigna un lit quelques mètres plus loin. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux presque blancs me fixait. Elle détourna presque aussitôt le regard et j'attrapai la potion que me tendait Mme Dompo.

\- Buvez ça et reposez-vous au moins une heure. Je reviendrais vous voir.

J'avalai le contenu du verre et m'allongeai sur le lit, fixant le plafond, tout en essayant de me souvenir comment j'avais atterri dans les toilettes. J'eus beau me creuser les méninges, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je me redressai alors et me tournai de nouveau vers la sorcière elle aussi dans un lit. Cette fois, elle ne me regardait pas et j'eus la possibilité de l'observer plus en détail. Elle ne me disait rien et pourtant il me semblait impossible d'avoir pu oublier un tel visage. Je n'avais jamais réellement jugé quelqu'un sur son physique, mais là je devais bien admettre qu'elle était incroyablement belle. Comment n'avais-je pas pu la remarquer avant ? Elle ne pouvait pas être en septième année sinon j'aurais eu des cours avec elle. Peut-être était-elle en sixième année ou même en cinquième. Mais il était impossible qu'elle soit plus jeune. Nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau et je lui adressai un sourire idiot, malgré moi. Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander dans quelle maison elle était, étant donné qu'elle ne portait pas son uniforme, en encore en quelle année elle était, ou même son nom mais je me retins. Cela aurait été gênant de lui montrer que je ne savais pas qui elle était, alors qu'à l'inverse, elle devait en savoir beaucoup à mon sujet. Après tout, tout le monde me connaissait à mon grand désespoir. Je réalisai d'ailleurs que les premières années s'étaient enfin un peu calmées. Cela faisait bien une semaine que je n'avais entendu aucun chuchotement sur mon passage. Mon regard bifurqua de nouveau vers l'inconnue. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas élève ici après tout. Ca aurait pu être une élève d'une autre école venant visiter Poudlard pour un transfert en cours d'année. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle possibilité, mais j'imaginai que c'était possible. Ou peut-être qu'elle paraissait jeune mais qu'elle était plus âgée que moi. J'avais tellement envie de lui parler que je savais que même si je luttais quelques secondes de plus, je finirais par ouvrir la bouche. Alors autant mettre fin tout de suite à mes souffrances.

\- Mme Dompo a parlé d'épidémie, lui lançai-je. Il t'est arrivée quoi ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers moi, visiblement étonné que je m'adresse à elle.

\- Je suis tombée dans les pommes je crois et j'ai eu quelques vertiges après.

\- Pareil ! M'exclamai-je.

Mon ton avait été un peu plus joyeux que prévu et j'eus la sensation de passer pour un parfait idiot.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas une intoxication alimentaire. Parce que ça veut dire qu'on va être malade toute la nuit et qu'on ne pourra peut-être pas aller en cours demain.

C'était bien une élève de l'école !

\- Tu as des cours importants demain ? Demandai-je dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur son âge.

\- J'ai un devoir à rendre pour le cours d'étude des moldus.

Moi aussi j'avais cours d'étude des moldus demain ! Je me retiens cependant de l'exprimer à voix haute pour ne pas passer une nouvelle fois pour un malade. Au lieu de ça, je tentais de me souvenir quelles années avaient ce cours le vendredi. Albus et Rose l'avaient ! Pour ce qui était des sixièmes années, je n'en avais malheureusement aucune idée.

\- Tu aimes bien ce cours ? Demandai-je.

L'inconnue se redressa quelque peu dans son lit et me fixa avec méfiance.

\- C'était juste pour faire la conversation, dis-je en levant les bras face à moi en signe d'abandon. Je pensais que ça pourrait aider à faire passer le temps.

Ma réponse sembla lui convenir car son visage se détendit aussitôt. Il était évident qu'elle devait me trouver bizarre étant donné que je lui posais des questions sans intérêt alors que je ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole de ma vie.

\- Oui j'adore ce cours même si je n'apprends pas grand-chose.

\- Tu es d'origine moldu c'est ça ?

Elle me fixa de nouveau d'un air ahuri.

\- C'est une mauvaise blague ? Me lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dit encore ? Elle se leva soudain de son lit et s'avança dans ma direction, tandis que je me ratatinai sur moi-même. Elle s'arrêta cependant sur le lit à côté du mien et s'y installa, sans me quitter des yeux. Elle était encore plus belle de près. Ses cheveux semblaient d'une douceur infinie et ses yeux noisette étaient tout bonnement captivants. Elle me fixa ainsi pendant de longues secondes et je finis par détourner le regard, mal à l'aise. J'avais affaire à une folle, mais au moins elle n'était pas intimidée par mon nom de famille.

\- Mon père est un sang pur et ma mère une sorcière issue de parents moldus. J'ai donc des grands parents moldus qui m'ont appris plein de choses.

\- Du coup, tu corresponds parfaitement aux critères du Triangle du sang ! Remarquai-je amusé.

C'était la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit et je me figeai aussitôt devant ma bêtise. L'inconnue fit de même. Il n'y avait pas franchement matière à rire. Après quelques secondes d'hébétude, le visage de la jeune sorcière changea.

\- Tu es vraiment incroyable, lâcha-elle d'un air médusé.

\- Excuse-moi c'était une mauvaise blague pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

A ma grande surprise, un sourire étira finalement ses lèvres et elle laissa même échapper un petit rire. C'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il m'avait été donné d'entendre.

\- Et toi ?

\- Et moi quoi ?

\- Tes parents, insista-t-elle.

Etait-ce possible qu'elle ne sache pas qui j'étais ? Etait-ce la chance de ma vie de me faire apprécier pour ce que j'étais vraiment ? Par Merlin, c'était un miracle !

\- Mon père est comme toi et ma mère est une sang pure.

\- Alors tu n'aurais pas fait un bon candidat pour l'organisation, dit-elle amusée.

Je crus que j'allais me mettre à fondre de bonheur. Elle faisait de l'humour en reprenant ce que j'avais dit plutôt.

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais toujours dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Je me redressai maladroitement en papillonnant lentement des yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Ca fait dix minutes que je suis réveillée.

La sorcière était toujours installée dans le lit à côté du mien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je crois qu'on a de nouveau perdu connaissance.

\- Toi aussi ? Mais c'est une blague ? M'exclamai-je. Qu'à dit l'infirmière ?

\- Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui nous arrive… Elle t'a posé un verre d'eau sur ta table de nuit, ajouta-t-elle.

J'attrapai le verre en question et le vidai d'un trait.

\- Elle veut qu'on passe toute la nuit ici, dit-elle en faisant une grimace.

Je me fichai de ce qu'il m'arrivait finalement, tout ce que je retenais était que j'allais pouvoir passer une nuit entière avec elle.

\- On est restés inconscient longtemps ?

\- Environ une heure.

\- Une heure ?!

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. J'avais envie de lui poser plein de questions, d'apprendre à la connaître, mais j'avais trop peur qu'elle me retourne mes questions. Je devais admettre que cela me plaisait qu'elle ne sache pas qui j'étais, et si je répondais à ses éventuelles questions, elle finirait rapidement par faire le lien.

\- Tu as une grande famille ?

Je m'immobilisai en réfléchissant à ce que je pouvais bien répondre sans mentir et sans trop lui en dire.

\- Je veux dire, tu as des frères et sœurs, des cousins, des cousines, des tantes, des oncles, précisa-t-elle.

\- Pas tant que ça, répondis-je alors. Et toi ?

\- Encore moins que ça.

Sa réponse était aussi vague que la mienne et cela me fit sourire.

\- Je suis fille unique mais j'aurais rêvé avoir au moins un petit frère ou une petite sœur, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Je suis l'aîné de ma famille et je t'assure que ce n'est pas toujours de tout repos.

\- Ca doit être incroyable d'avoir un lien de sang avec quelqu'un de plus jeune que soi. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer.

Elle n'attendit pas que je réponde et sortit un jeu de cartes du tiroir de la table de nuit que je tirai aussitôt entre nous deux, pour en faire la table de jeu. Tout cela dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

Nous jouâmes en silence pendant ce qui me sembla durer une heure. Nous ne parlâmes pas, les seuls sons que nous laissions échapper étaient des grognements ou des petites exclamations de joie. Rien de plus. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus. Moi qui avais toujours été habitué à Amélia qui avait sans cesse des choses à raconter, des choses à me demander, j'étais à ce moment là, dans un autre monde. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui parler pour me sentir connecté à elle, pour ressentir cette intense chaleur dans mon corps. Certes la sorcière était très belle, mais c'était bien plus que ça. Elle était magnétique. Sa simple présence remplissait toute la pièce. Elle était là, dans le lit à côté du mien et pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était de partout en même temps. Il émanait d'elle quelque chose d'incroyablement puissant. Comment avais-je fait pour ne jamais la remarquer ? J'avais l'impression d'être passé à côté de je ne sais pas combien d'années de ma vie. Peut-être six. Oui elle devait avoir un an de moins que moi. J'avais passé six ans sans elle, quelle perte de temps ! On s'était échangés quelques phrases plus ou moins banales, puis on avait joué aux cartes en silence et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'elle faisait à présent partie intégrante de ma vie. Chose qui était logiquement impossible, inconcevable même. Je ne connaissais rien d'elle après tout.

\- Et bam ! S'exclama-t-elle en posa un as sur ma reine.

\- Bien joué !

Elle venait de remporter cette énième partie et au lieu de récupérer toutes les cartes pour les mélanger et le redistribuer comme les fois précédentes, elle ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de fixer un point derrière moi avec intérêt.

\- Bon eh bien ça à l'air d'aller mieux j'ai l'impression ? S'enquit Mme Dompo.

Elle s'approcha de nous et consulta sa montre.

\- Ca fait deux heures qu'il ne s'est rien passé, pas d'évanouissement, rien. Tout va bien de votre côté ?

Nous hochâmes tous les deux la tête.

\- Parfait, vous pouvez rejoindre vos dortoirs, mais j'aimerais quand même que vous passiez me voir demain avant votre premier cours de la mâtiné.

J'eu l'impression de me prendre un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête, tandis que ma belle inconnue rangeait le jeu de cartes. C'était finit. Je venais de passer l'une des plus belles soirées de ma scolarité et elle venait de s'achever en une seule phrase.

L'infirmière nous adressa un sourire encourageant et la jeune fille sauta hors de son lit. Elle l'avait fait avec un tel empressement que j'avais l'impression de me prendre un coup de couteau dans le ventre.

\- Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Si, j'arrive.

Je sortis à mon tour de mon lit à contre cœur. Cette expression n'avait jamais eu autant de sens qu'à cet instant.

Nous marchâmes côte à côte dans le couloir dans le plus grand des silences et nous finîmes par nous arrêter face aux escaliers. Allait-elle monter ? Descendre ? Quelle maison allait-elle rejoindre ?

\- Tu vas te coucher ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Non.

J'avais répondu sans réfléchir. Bien sur que j'étais censé monter me coucher, mais je ne parvenais simplement pas à m'y résoudre. Du moins pas à voix haute.

\- J'ai faim, tu veux venir ?

Elle ne connaissait tout de même pas l'entrée secrète des cuisines de Poudlard, si ? Je décidai de simplement hocher la tête et de la suivre pour voir où elle allait m'emmener. Comme il était tard et qu'il était évidemment interdit de se promener dans les couloirs de l'école la nuit, nous n'allumâmes pas nos baguettes afin d'éviter de nous faire repérer. Nous descendîmes dans le silence et bientôt elle s'arrêta face au tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits sous mon œil admiratif. Elle connaissait ! Elle actionna l'ouverture et nous entrâmes. Comme je m'y étais attendu, les elfes se précipitèrent aussitôt dans notre direction, les bras chargés d'assiettes remplies de gâteaux.

\- C'est génial n'est-ce pas ? Me souffla-t-elle ravie de son petit effet.

\- Incroyable, répondis-je en lui adressant un regard impressionné.

Elle n'était pas obligée de savoir que je connaissais cette entrée depuis ma première année. Cela semblait la rendre si heureuse, que j'étais finalement le plus heureux des deux.

J'eus l'impression de manger pour une année entière, tant il était tentant de goûter à tout. J'en avais même perdu la notion du temps. Si l'ambiance de l'infirmerie avait été aussi calme qu'intense, c'était à présent totalement différent, comme si nous étions ivres de tout ce sucre que nous ingurgitions. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, avec un entrain que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à dissimuler. Et par Merlin son rire… J'aurais tout donné pour l'entendre éternellement.

\- Un phœnix ! M'exclamai-je en levant théâtralement les yeux au ciel. C'était un phœnix dans le labyrinthe du dernier tournoi des trois sorciers.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit ! Répliqua-t-elle d'un air pincé.

\- Absolument pas, tu as parlé de licorne !

\- Le sucre te bouche les oreilles visiblement.

Nous nous toisâmes pendant quelques secondes, avant de rire. Oui, nous étions ivres de sucre et de bonheur. Dans mon cas en tout cas. La jeune fille me fourra une nouvelle tartelette dans la main que je regardais comme s'il s'agissait du verre de trop en fin de soirée.

\- Je ne peux plus rien avaler, dis-je en esquissant une grimace.

\- Oh allez ! Juste une bouché, il faut vraiment que tu y gouttes. C'est la meilleure d'entre toutes !

\- Je te jure que je ne peux pas.

\- Mais j'en ai mangé plus que toi, comment je fais moi ?

\- Bah franchement, je me demande où passe tout ce que tu avales !

\- J'ai un transit très rapide.

Etions-nous vraiment en train de parler de transit ? Il n'existait certainement pas un sujet moins romantique que celui-là. Et pourtant, cela ne me posait aucun problème. Pas avec elle. Rien n'aurait pu entacher l'image d'elle en train de rire, en train d'écouter avec attention le moindre mot que je disais ou en train d'essayer de me convaincre qu'une licorne avait bien été présente dans le tournoi des trois sorciers. Rien. Elle aurait pu vomir devant moi que je lui aurais tenue les cheveux avec tendresse. Je ressentais un magnétisme absolu pour elle.

\- Bon d'accord, une bouchée alors, lâchai-je vaincu.

Alors que j'allais mordre dans la tarte, un elfe tira sur ma chemise.

\- Le professeur Flock va arriver dans la cuisine dans dix minutes.

\- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je.

\- Il passe tous les soirs à une heure du matin.

\- Il est bientôt une heure du matin ?

L'inconnue et moi nous adressâmes un regard interdit.

\- Pars la première, si jamais on doit se faire prendre, il vaut mieux que ce soit séparément, ordonnai-je précisément.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Elle se précipita vers la sortie, mais se retourna vers moi juste avant de traverser le tableau. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans pour autant parvenir à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Vingt et une heure demain ? Lui lançai-je alors le cœur battant.

\- Ici ?

Je hochai la tête et elle m'adressa un dernier sourire avec de disparaitre. Je n'attendis pas bien longtemps avant de sortir à mon tour et d'enfiler ma cape d'invisibilité. Pourtant je ne parvins pas à faire un pas de plus dans le couloir sombre. Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait le coup de foudre ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais cela ressemblait à la description que tout le monde en faisait. J'étais fou d'une fille dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom. J'hésitais alors entre deux sentiments. Etre simplement heureux ou affreusement honteux du ridicule de la situation et de ce que je ressentais pour une inconnue.

En tout cas, entre ma rencontre avec cette inconnue et mon alliance avec Drago Malefoy un peu plus tôt dans la journée, on pouvait déclarer que ce jeudi de novembre serait désormais un jeudi saint.


	7. Chapter 7 : Le vendredi maudit

**Chapitre 7 : Le vendredi maudit**

Lorsque je me réveillai ce vendredi matin, je ne sortis pas tout de suite de mon lit. Je restai allongé sur le dos à contempler le plafond en pierre, tout en pensant à l'inconnue de la veille. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir été malade. J'avais d'ailleurs très certainement un sourire complètement idiot accroché aux lèvres.

\- Ca ne va pas ?

\- Si très bien, dis-je en sortant aussitôt de mon lit avec bonne humeur sous le haussement de sourcils surpris de Steeve.

Il était vrai que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux au réveil. L'inconnue était élève ici, j'allais donc forcément la revoir dans la journée ! Et si ce n'était pas le cas, nous nous étions de toute façon donnés rendez-vous à vingt et une heure dans les cuisines ce soir. Je filai à la salle de bain en sifflotant et Steeve me rejoignit au moment même ou j'enfonçai ma brosse à dent dans ma bouche. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et m'imita en haussant les épaules. J'avais hâte de tout lui raconter, mais pas tout de suite. Si je lui en parlais maintenant en avouant ne pas connaître le prénom de la sorcière, j'allais passer pour un parfait crétin.

Lorsque je passai la porte de la grande salle, mon cœur battait à une vitesse ahurissante. L'élève inconnue ne savait pas qui j'étais, elle n'était donc pas à Gryffondor. Je traversai alors la salle à une vitesse record de lenteur pour tenter de dévisager chaque élève des autres maisons, même la table des Serpentard. Elle aurait pu faire partie des leurs que ça n'aurait absolument pas été un problème. Je m'en fichais totalement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait à marcher aussi lentement ? Me demanda Steeve qui me dévisageait d'un air hésitant.

Je ne lui répondis pas, s'il était pressé, qu'il me devance ! Je finirais bien par le rejoindre à un moment donné. Cependant, j'eus beau passer chaque visage en revu, l'inconnue n'était pas là. Peut-être qu'elle ne comptait pas prendre de petit-déjeuner. Nous nous étions couchés tard hier soir après tout et elle avait certainement envie de dormir le plus longtemps possible. Oui, ça devait être ça.

La grande table des gryffondor était bondée et nous nous installâmes tout à fait à l'extrémité où il restait deux places l'une en face de l'autre.

\- Tu es prêt pour dimanche ?

Je fixai mon assiette pleine le regard vide. Elle contenait tout ce que je préférais. Des œufs, du bacon et des oranges. Pourtant, l'idée de mettre, ne serait-ce qu'une fourchette de son contenu dans ma bouche me semblait insurmontable.

\- James ? Insista Steeve.

Je mourrais de faim, mais mon estomac était si contracté que c'en était douloureux. Pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu sais que Liam voulait te remplacer dimanche…

\- Liam ? Répétai-je sans quitter mon assiette des yeux.

\- Oui Liam ! Tu te rappelles de lui ? Il est en septième année à Gryffondor avec nous et c'est aussi le gardien et le capitaine de l'équipe ! s'agaça Steeve.

Je relevai finalement les yeux vers lui.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es de si mauvaise humeur de bon matin ?

\- Et toi d'aussi bonne humeur ? Renchérit-il.

\- Tu préfères quand ce n'est pas le cas ?

Steeve haussa exagérément les sourcils.

\- Ca fait presque un mois que tu es bizarre, que tu disparais continuellement, que tu loupes les entrainements de quidditch et que tu es d'une humeur étrange et là, subitement tu souris bêtement à ton assiette.

Par Merlin, l'infirmerie ! Mme Dompo nous avait demandé de passer la voir à notre réveil, l'inconnue était surement là-bas ! Je me levai brusquement du banc et filai en direction de la sortie. Je me retins de courir pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention et l'ascension jusqu'au quatrième étage me sembla interminable. Lorsque j'arrivai enfin devant la porte ouverte de l'infirmerie, je crus que mon cœur allait exploser. Elle était là, face à Mme Dompo. Elle me tournait le dos mais j'aurais reconnu sa chevelure presque blanche entre mille. Je voulus faire un pas de plus, mais j'étais aussi tétanisé qu'excité à l'idée de croiser de nouveau son regard.

\- Ah vous êtes là ! S'exclama l'infirmière en se rendant compte de ma présence.

L'inconnue se tourna lentement dans ma direction. Si lentement que j'eus l'impression que la scène se déroulait au ralenti. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltèrent sur le côté et quand elle fut totalement face à moi, mes yeux se posèrent sur l'adorable petit sourire timide qui étirait la commissure de ses lèvres. Puis mes yeux remontèrent lentement jusqu'aux siens. Elle me regardait elle aussi et soudain un froid glacial me secoua le corps entier. Je sentis mes mains trembler et le regard de la sorcière changea immédiatement. J'avais chaud et froid en même temps, tout en étant incapable de bouger ou de prononcer le moindre son.

\- Ca ne va pas M Potter ? S'enquit l'infirmière en s'avançant vers moi.

Mon estomac se contracta soudain avec violence et je me penchai en avant pour vomir de la bile sur le sol.

000

Mme Dompo m'avait forcé à m'allonger sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, m'avait fait boire je ne sais quelle potion et depuis, je n'avais pas bougé ou émis le moindre son. Je haïssais le monde entier, mais surtout ma famille et Steeve qui m'avaient fait ingurgiter cette poudre bleue contre ma volonté. Il m'avait simplement fallu plonger mes yeux dans les siens pour me souvenir de tout et faire le lien. Je n'avais même pas envie de relever l'incroyable puissance et efficacité de cette poudre. Tout ce que je retenais, c'est que j'avais eu une sorte coup de foudre pour Céleste Granger, l'une des personnes que j'aimais le moins au monde. Prononcer son nom dans ma tête me donna un haut le cœur. Le pire, c'est que j'avais été le seul des deux à vomir. Le seul des deux à avoir été aussi touché par cette révélation. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose à cet instant, que Céleste n'ait jamais existé. C'est vrai qu'après tout, elle avait toujours été le point noir dans ma vie. Elle avait toujours été la peste qui se mettait entre ma famille et moi, et je ne parlais même pas du fait que mon meilleur ami était amoureux d'elle en secret. Elle me gâchait la vie depuis toujours et aujourd'hui, c'était pire que jamais. Je la haïssais.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je me redressais brusquement dans mon lit pour chercher l'origine de la voix du mage noir.

\- Derrière toi, me souffla-t-il.

Je me retournai pour voir le visage du fantôme tout juste sortir du mur, au dessus de ma tête de lit.

\- Maintenant que tu m'as vu, tu te remets dans ta position initiale, dos au mur et tu fais comme si je n'étais pas là.

Je m'exécutai.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de vomir ? Tu es malade ?

\- On peut dire ça, grognai-je entre mes dents. Je croyais que vous ne pouviez plus espionner votre fille ?

\- Elle sent ma présence, donc je sais qu'il ne faut pas que j'en abuse… sinon elle se met en colère. J'étais là simplement pour savoir pourquoi elle allait à l'infirmerie.

\- Et alors ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.

A chaque fois que je me faisais la réflexion que je haïssais Céleste plus qu'auparavant, il se passait une chose encore pire. Ca avait par exemple été le cas lorsqu'Albus était réellement devenu son meilleur ami ou encore lorsqu'elle avait été admise à Gryffondor. Et cette année, lorsque son père m'avait approché ça avait également été le cas, jusqu'à ce que je flash sur elle hier soir. C'était une nouvelle fois pire. Quelle était la prochaine étape ? Que son père soit au courant de notre petite escapade de la veille dans les cuisines ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris Céleste a fait plusieurs malaises hier, mais ça à l'air d'aller mieux.

Il n'était pas au courant merci Merlin, mais du coup qu'allait-elle faire de pire à présent ? Sortir avec mon meilleur ami ? Monter définitivement ma famille contre moi ? Allait-elle raconter à tout le monde ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ? Quelle était la prochaine étape ?!

\- Je te sens un peu tendu James Potter.

\- J'ai vomis par terre, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme.

\- Il va pourtant falloir parce qu'il faut qu'on trouve une solution concernant ce Doug Owen.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'il se passe entre Céleste et lui.

\- L'espionner ne sert à rien, ils se fréquentent en secret visiblement, donc je doute qu'il en parle à ses amis.

\- En effet, la cape d'invisibilité ne te sert à rien dans ce cas et on ne peut pas utiliser de veritaserum, ni le sortilège de l'imperium sinon il te dénoncera.

A quel moment Drago Malefoy avait-il pu envisager que je serais d'accord pour faire usage d'un sort impardonnable ? Il était vraiment incroyable.

\- Alors tu as une idée ? Insista-t-il.

Je me contentai de secouer la tête.

\- La legilimancie ! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse. Il ne se rendra compte de rien, c'est donc le sortilège tout indiqué. C'est une pratique qu'on utilisait au sein du Triangle du sang. Bon, certains arrivaient à s'en protéger, mais certainement pas un élève de septième année !

\- C'est une excellente idée, lâchai-je d'un ton moqueur. Encore faudrait-il que je sache pratiquer la legilimancie.

\- Je t'apprendrais.

\- Vous êtes un fantôme !

\- Belle observation James Potter, se moqua-t-il. Ce sera très dur d'y arriver sur moi, c'est certain. Mais quand tu y parviendras, tu peux être sur que personne ne te résistera.

\- Et ça va prendre combien de temps ? Des mois ?

\- Oui, s'il le faut. Apprendre un tel sortilège ne sera dans tous les cas jamais une perte de temps.

Je hochai la tête. Il n'avait pas tord.

\- Ensuite, quand tu travailleras en binôme avec ma fille sur cette potion, tu essayeras d'en savoir plus sur son objectif.

Je hochai à nouveau la tête.

\- Et évidemment tu continues de l'espionner et de ne surtout pas louper les moments où elle verra Owen, en attendant de pouvoir lire dans l'esprit de cet imbécile.

\- Très bien. Et je la suivrais la prochaine fois qu'elle se rendra au ministère.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama le mage noir d'une voix forte.

\- J'ai la cape d'invisibilité, je suis indétectable. C'est donc notre chance de savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment là-bas, insistai-je.

Il fallait dire que notre discussion de la veille avait provoqué chez moi une curiosité incroyable à ce sujet.

\- Hors de question. C'est trop risqué.

\- Je suis le fils d'Harry Potter. Je ne risque rien.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'il pourrait bien t'arriver, dit-il en ricanant. Par contre je ne me fiche pas que Céleste s'en rende compte. C'est donc hors de question.

Je restai toute la mâtiné à l'infirmerie et j'en profitai pour rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'il me manquait. Ce furent des éclats de voix qui me réveillèrent.

\- Mais Céleste va bien elle, ça se trouve ça n'a rien à voir !

Je reconnus la voix de Fred.

\- Tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même manière aux sorts ou aux potions, c'est pareil avec cette poudre ! S'exclama Rose. Visiblement James a plus de mal à s'en remettre.

\- Tu étais d'accord pour qu'on l'utilise sur eux, comme vous tous ici. Alors c'est un peu facile de me crier dessus !

\- Je vais bien, lâchai-je en ouvrant finalement les yeux.

Ils étaient tous là, l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise. Albus, Rose, Fred Lily, Hugo et même Steeve. Seul Céleste manquait à l'appel à mon grand soulagement. Je vis Rose donner un coup de coude à Fred et il s'avança jusqu'au bord de mon lit.

\- On est désolés.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, mentis-je.

\- J'étais d'accord pour l'utiliser sur toi, mais je pensais que la poudre était presque terminée, dit Rose. Je ne m'étais pas doutée un seul instant que cela vous ferait perdre connaissance ! Et je pensais aussi que tu finirais par accepter. On est vraiment désolés. Céleste nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et elle était furieuse. Tu as le droit de l'être aussi, insista Rose.

Par Merlin, mais que leur avait raconté Céleste exactement ?

\- Au moins, on ne vous embêtera plus avec ça, on sait que vous vous détestez avec ou sans poudre bleue, dit Steeve en m'adressant un sourire mal à l'aise.

Une vague de soulagement me submergea aussitôt. Céleste n'avait rien dit, elle leur avait dit que la poudre n'avait rien changé. Merci Merlin !

\- Céleste nous a dit que vous aviez eu votre deuxième malaise en même temps, c'est bien ça ? S'enquit Fred.

Il était incroyable. Il s'était excusé, mais n'était pas moins intéressé pas les effets de cette satanée poudre.

\- Oui.

\- Mais elle s'est réveillée dix minutes avant toi, c'est bien ça ? Enchaina-t-il.

\- Céleste a des pouvoirs hors normes, vous êtes au courant non ?! M'exclamai-je piqué au vif. Encore heureux qu'elle se soit réveillée avant moi !

\- Ce n'était pas une critique, répliqua Steeve en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est juste pour prendre note de ce qu'il s'est passé, ajouta Fred.

\- Tu comptes faire un rapport à ton père ? Demandai-je sur un ton sarcastique.

Albus vint s'asseoir sur mon lit et planta son regard dans le mien avec sérieux.

\- Bon écoute James, on sait que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui a une joie de vie incroyable, c'est ton caractère. Mais depuis la rentrée c'est de pire en pire et on est tous d'accord pour le dire !

Il se tourna vers les autres qui eurent des regards mal à l'aise. Je vis même Steeve baisser les yeux jusqu'au sol.

\- Donc, reprit mon frère, soit il se passe quelque chose et tu nous en parles, soit tu te reprends. Et je ne suis pas en train de parler de votre petite guerre avec Céleste qui dure depuis des années, elle ne serait pas là que tu serais quand même invivable.

Il fallait que je dise un truc, que je trouve une réponse à leur donner pour les calmer, quitte à mentir. Je ne pouvais pas ainsi attirer l'attention sur moi.

\- Je suis stressé par ma dernière année, d'autant plus que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine, déclarai-je alors dans un profond soupire. Et puis il y a toutes ces disputes que j'ai eues avec Amélia depuis la rentrée et notre rupture. Je crois que j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée qu'on n'est plus ensemble. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul en ce moment, ajoutai-je en fuyant leur regard comme si j'étais mal à l'aise de leur avouer une telle chose.

Ils m'observèrent tous d'un air choqué. C'était peut-être trop gros venant de moi. Après tout, je n'avais jamais vraiment montré à qui que ce soit que je pouvais être sentimentalement vulnérable. Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour tempérer mes propos pour que cela ressemble moins à un mensonge, mais Rose me devança.

\- On comprend tu sais. On va te laisser un peu d'air, ajouta-t-elle en m'adressant un sourire encourageant.

Le reste de ma famille hocha vivement la tête. Ils me croyaient. Génial !

00000

En fin de journée, je pris mon premier cours de légilimancie avec Drago Malefoy.

Nous nous étions installés dans une salle vide des cachots et j'avais à présent ma baguette pointée sur lui. Il me fixait d'un air encourageant tandis qu'en sentiment désagréable me parcourait le corps. J'avais l'impression que cette partie du château et plus particulièrement cette partie des cachots dans lesquelles personnes ne se rendaient, était toujours habitée par la mort. Poudlard dans son entièreté avait fait face à la guerre contre Voldemort ainsi que durant la bataille triangulaire et je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel sentiment, mais là… C'était par le biais des cachots que les membres de la terrible organisation étaient entrés.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu attends ?

\- Cet endroit me met mal à l'aise, dis-je en abaissant ma baguette.

\- Et pourquoi ? S'enquit le mage noir en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes entrés par là !

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes passés par cette partie du château pour retrouver Hermione Granger il y a dix-sept ans.

\- Et ?

\- Et l'atmosphère me dérange.

\- Je te signale que c'est dans la grande salle qu'il y a eut le plus de morts et cela ne t'empêche pas de manger à ce que je sache. Allez, tends ta baguette dans ma direction.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit pour que j'apprenne ce sort ?

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! S'exclama le père de Céleste en levant les bras en l'air. On s'en fiche !

\- Non, on ne s'en fiche pas. Vous savez très bien que cet endroit est…

\- Cet endroit est justement parfait parce que personne ne vient jamais ici, on ne risque pas d'être dérangés ou entendus.

\- Comment avez-vous pu orchestrer de telles horreurs ? Vous vouliez tuer votre femme ! Vous étiez près à vous en prendre à n'importe quel sorcier qui serait mis en travers de votre chemin pour lui remettre la main dessus, vous étiez près à ce que Céleste soit en danger…

\- Ce n'est donc pas le lieu qui te pose problème, murmura Drago Malefoy en changeant d'expression. C'est moi.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça, à commencer par la création de votre organisation.

Il soupira exagérément, mais finit par me répondre.

\- Pour que le monde des sorciers soit plus fort contre les modlus dont les inventions pourraient détruire un pays entier en un claquement de doigts. Pour que nous puissions tous être prêts à combattre un nouveau mage noir qui voudrait s'emparer du pouvoir. Pour que nous…

Je laissai échapper un petit ricanement l'interrompant aussitôt.

\- Vous étiez ce nouveau mage noir !

\- Je sais.

Il flotta lentement dans la pièce silencieuse. Il tourna autour de moi et finit par s'arrêter de nouveau face à moi.

\- La peur est la pire des armes, poursuivit-il avec sérieux en plantant son regard dans le mien. La peur nous transforme forcément en la pire version de nous même et c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé. J'avais tellement peur de revivre un jour cette frayeur que j'avais ressentie sous le règne de Voldemort que je suis devenue exactement ce contre quoi je luttais. J'en avais conscience tu sais.

\- Pourquoi ne pas tout avoir arrêté dans ce cas ? Pourquoi ne pas tout avoir stoppé quand vous vous en êtes rendu compte ?!

\- Parce que lorsque c'est arrivé, c'était déjà trop tard. J'étais scindé en deux. Parfois, j'arrivais à me raisonner, à retrouver la raison, mais la minute d'après je me souvenais que tout ce que je faisais était pour le plus grand bien.

\- Pour le plus grand bien ? Répétai-je choqué.

\- Et puis, lorsqu'on se sait condamné on n'a plus rien à perdre. Je ne pouvais plus retrouver en arrière alors autant mettre les bouchés doubles, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous avez des regrets au moins ?

\- Bien sûr, regarde à quoi je ressemble, regarde à quoi ressemble ma femme. Nous n'avons même pas pu élever notre fille !

\- Et pour tous les autres innocents ?

\- Quels innocents ?

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère ?

\- Les seules innocentes étaient Hermione et Céleste. Les autres avaient choisis leur camp, ils avaient choisis de se battre pour une cause, ou pour l'autre.

\- Vous avez forcé des sorciers à rejoindre votre organisation, lui rappelai-je.

\- Non, je leur ai laissé le choix et quand ils ont choisi ils n'étaient alors plus innocents.

\- Ceux qui refusaient de vous rejoindre étaient tués. Ils n'avaient pas tant le choix que ça.

\- Personne n'a été tué pour avoir refusé de se joindre à moi.

\- Ah vraiment ?! M'exclamai-je d'une voix plus aiguë que la normale.

\- Ceux qui étaient tués étaient ceux qui mettaient en danger le secret de l'organisation. Rien de plus.

Ne comprenait-il vraiment pas ou faisait-il semblant ?

\- Bon la crise d'adolescence est terminée ? On peut s'y remettre maintenant ? Je suis celui que je suis et tu le sais depuis toujours, alors arrête d'essayer de trouver une raison logique ou morale à mes agissements, on dirait Hermione ! Et dans cette situation ce n'est pas un compliment, jugea-t-il bon de préciser.

\- Vous êtes égoïste. La seule peine que vous ressentez par rapport à cette époque est la perte de votre femme et de votre fille.

\- Je n'ai perdu personne, elles sont toutes les deux là.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous vous fichez de tout le reste.

\- J'essaye de t'apprendre un sort je te ferais remarquer et je ne suis pas payé pour ça.

\- C'est pour espionner votre fille !

La commissure des lèvres du mage noir s'étira en un sourire amusé.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il l'air quelque peu amusé, je suis un peu égoïste. Mais bon profite-en !

C'était peine perdu, il lui manquait une case et je ne pourrais jamais rien faire pour y remédier. Je redressai alors ma baguette dans sa direction et lançai le sort.

00000

Lorsqu'il fut vingt-heure je n'avais pas réussi à entrevoir ne serait-ce que durant une seconde ce qu'il se tramait dans l'esprit du mage noir. On s'y était attendus tous les deux, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir une incroyable déception. J'étais bien loin du sorcier qu'avait été mon père au même âge. Le père de Céleste m'avait donné rendez-vous le lendemain matin et nous nous étions quittés vers vingt-heures. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, même mon estomac ne m'avait pas signalé que j'avais loupé le dîner. Il était à présent vingt heures quarante-cinq et je n'avais toujours pas quitté la salle. Je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais assis sur une chaise pleine de poussière dont devaient à présent être recouvert mon pull et mon pantalon.

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre qui indiquait à présent vingt-heures trente-deux. Le temps était quelque chose de très intéressant. Dans les bons moments il passait une vitesse affolante et dans d'autres, les minutes semblaient compter double. Nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre. Toujours vingt-heures trente-deux. Je me forçai à me lever de la chaise pour rejoindre la sortie, mais je sentis soudain mon ventre se contracter douloureusement. Comme si remonter à mon dortoir était la chose la plus stressante de ma journée. Mon estomac gargouilla également et je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre. Vingt-heures trente-trois. Je finis par sortir de la salle vide et je traversais les nombreux couloirs du cachot jusqu'à me retrouver devant le tableau menant aux cuisines de Poudlard. Je chatouillai la poire et lorsque le passage s'ouvrit, j'avais déjà enfilé ma cape d'invisibilité. Le visage surpris puis déçu des elfes de maison, voyant que personne ne passait le tableau, me fit sourire. Mes yeux descendirent une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ma montre. Vingt-heures trente-six. Pourquoi le temps passait-il si lentement ! J'ajustai ma cape d'invisibilité comme pour m'assurer qu'elle me couvrait complètement, m'éloignai dans un angle de la pièce, opposé au tableau de l'entrée, non sans loucher sur une assiette de reste du dîner de ce soir. Je m'adossai finalement à un mur et fixait l'entrée des cuisines alors qu'un mon ventre se contractait de nouveau.

Céleste et moi nous étions donnés rendez-vous dans les cuisines ce soir à vingt-et une heure précise.

J'attendis patiemment que la deuxième aiguille de ma montre soit sur le chiffre six et lorsque cela arriva enfin je crus que ma cage thoracique allait exploser. Je n'avais jamais été aussi tendu de ma vie. Allait-elle venir ? Se souvenait-elle que nous avions prévu de nous revoir ici ? Je n'avais bien entendu rien à dire à cette à cette insupportable peste. Tout ce que je voulais c'était savoir si elle allait entrer, tout en restant caché sous ma cape. Une partie de moi espérait qu'elle vienne, ne serait-ce que pour voir son regard lorsqu'elle trouvait une cuisine vide. Quel regard aurait-elle ? Un regard déçu ? Un regard soulagé ?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, très lentement. Les elfes avaient pratiquement rangé entièrement la cuisine lorsque je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil à ma montre. Vingt-et-une heures trente. Elle ne viendrait pas. Je retirai alors ma cape et m'approchai de l'elfe le plus proche de moi.

\- Oh ! Nous ne vous avons pas entendu arriver ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air ravi.

Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une assiette de pâtisseries qu'il me tendit en sautillant presque de bonheur. Je l'attrapai et m'appuyai sur l'une des grandes table de la salle pour manger une à une les petites tartelettes. Elles n'avaient absolument pas le même goût que la veille. Aujourd'hui elles étaient fades. Je sortis la carte du maraudeur et commençai à inspecter les allers et venus de chacun. En réalité, pratiquement tous les élèves étaient dans leurs maisons, seuls quelques sorciers se déplaçaient. C'était par exemple le cas de Steeve qui était sur le terrain de quidditch. Mon regard s'immobilisa. Il y était avec tous les membres de l'équipe, j'étais donc le seul à manquer à l'appel. Par Merlin ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas été au courant de cet entrainement supplémentaire ? Je rangeai aussitôt la carte et la cape dans mon sac, fourrai des tartelettes dans un torchon pour les manger plus tard et sortis de la cuisine en courant. Je perdis un temps incroyable à remonter jusqu'au dortoir et à en redescendre avec mon balais, mais je finis par arriver sur le terrain de quidditch. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais arrivé trop tard à en juger par mes coéquipiers qui étaient en train de quitter le terrain. Je leur adressai un regard navré. Steeve détourna les yeux mal à l'aise quant à Liam il me fixait avec sévérité.

\- Je n'avais pas eu l'information, dis-je alors en faisant une grimace navrée.

\- Si tu avais été au dîner comme tout le monde, tu aurais eu l'information, dit notre capitaine.

\- Et pourquoi cet entrainement supplémentaire ?

\- Pour former notre nouvel attrapeur, répliqua-t-il.

J'eus l'impression qu'on me versait un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Je vis alors une petite tête blonde se dégager du groupe. Il s'agissait de Zenobia Dubois.

\- Mais elle est en deuxième année ! M'exclamai-je choqué.

\- Une deuxième année dont le père est Olivier Dubois. C'était le capitaine et gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor à l'époque où ton père arrivé à Poudlard et c'est encore et toujours le gardien du club de Flaquemare. Donc Zenobia n'est pas n'importe qu'elle deuxième année, elle a eu un bon entraineur à domicile. Et en plus elle est particulièrement motivée pour le match de ce dimanche ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas.

Liam n'ajouta rien et me dépassa au même titre que les autres joueurs de l'équipe. Seul Steeve resta face à moi. Il m'adressa un regard désolé et voyant que je ne disais rien, il finit par remonter lui aussi en direction de Poudlard. Je me laissai alors tomber dans l'herbe froide en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Voilà, j'étais viré de l'équipe sans même en avoir préalablement été informé. Et tout ça pour espionner l'autre peste ! Et dans quel but d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais retirer de tout ça ? Rien ! C'était son père qui était gagnant dans l'histoire. Moi, j'avais perdu Amélia, je m'étais éloigné de ma famille, de Steeve et maintenant je n'avais même plus le quidditch.

Lorsque je passai la grosse porte d'entrée du château il était tard et j'étais frigorifié. Je jetai un œil à mon balais qu'il n'allait plus me servir qu'à nettoyer ma chambre, puis au torchon que je tenais dans l'autre main. Au moins, j'avais des pâtisseries en lot de consolation. Alors que j'allais poser le pied sur la première marche des interminables escaliers du château, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis une élève qui avançait dans ma direction, le visage caché derrière une pile de livres. Elle manqua de faire tomber l'un d'eux et le mouvement qu'elle fit pour redresser la pile dévoila sa chevelure blonde presque blanche. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien foutre dans le hall avec une quinzaine de livres entre les mains à vingt-deux heures passées ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? S'enquit-elle soudain après avoir fait quelques pas supplémentaires dans ma direction.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de l'observer d'un air blasé. Elle s'immobilisa alors et elle lâcha les livres. Ils ne s'écrasèrent pas au sol comme ça aurait dû être le cas, non. Ils restèrent à leur place en lévitation et Céleste se déplaça d'un pas sur le côté, pour enfin m'apercevoir.

\- Ah, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Mais quelle idiote par Merlin ! Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle à porter laborieusement ses livres alors qu'elle n'en avait nullement besoin ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon balai avant de remonter jusqu'à moi et d'un simple regard, je la dissuadai d'oser faire le moindre commentaire à ce sujet. Je n'étais absolument pas d'humeur. Elle descendit cependant de nouveau les yeux, cette fois sur mon autre main qui tenait mon baluchon de pâtisseries.

\- Tu as un problème ? Lui lançai-je avec humeur.

\- Vous avez fait un pique-nique à la belle étoile sur le terrain de quidditch ? Comme c'est mignon.

J'ouvris de grands yeux ronds. Céleste ne m'avait pas lancé la moindre pique depuis notre rentrée en septième année. Pourquoi une telle entorse à son nouveau comportement ?

\- C'était pour ton pot de départ ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'on te remplaçait, ajouta-t-elle en m'adressant un sourire sarcastique.

Dans un geste incontrôlable je lui balançai le torchon et son contenu à la figure. Malheureusement, au lieu d'atteindre Céleste il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, sans qu'elle n'ait fait le moindre mouvement. Avant que je n'ai pu prononcer le moindre son, le torchon tomba finalement au sol et son contenu se déversa sur les pierres froides du hall d'entrée. Nous fixâmes tous les deux les trois tartelettes cassées. Je pouvais dire adieu à mon dîner. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle me fasse une nouvelle réflexion étant donné sa grande forme, mais au lieu de ça, elle garda les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle finit par les relever lentement vers moi d'un air effaré, comme si elle avait vu un revenant. J'allais lui demander quel était son problème lorsque je compris. C'était une catastrophe. Elle était certainement en train de s'imaginer que je l'avais attendue dans les cuisines pour notre rendez-vous et je ne pouvais malheureusement rien dire. Si je me défendais, elle penserait aussitôt que j'avais trop honte de m'être fait poser à lapin et que j'essayais de me sauver la face. Par Merlin, mais comment pouvait-elle croire que j'avais voulu la revoir ? Elle était intelligente quand même, non ? Le silence se faisant de plus en plus pensant, je pris les devants pour abréger mes souffrances.

\- Je te laisse nettoyer, dis-je d'un ton plat avant de tourner les talons.

J'avais cru que la veille avait été un jeudi saint ? Certainement pas. Par contre aujourd'hui nous étions bien un vendredi maudit.


	8. Chapter 8 : Un monde en paix

**Chapitre 8 : Un monde en paix**

Le professeur Binns venait d'écrire au tableau le nom du chapitre que nous étudierions pour le reste de l'année. Le _Triangle du sang_. Après un mois et demi, je commençais à connaître Drago Malefoy et j'étais certain que voir une majuscule au mot Triangle devait le rendre fou de bonheur. Je me risquai à jeter un discret coup d'œil à Céleste assise dans la rangé d'à côté auprès de Rosalia. Elle semblait complètement dénuée de la moindre émotion et je devais bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tord d'agir comme ça. Je ne devais pas être le seul à m'être discrètement tourné vers elle pour analyser une potentielle réaction de sa part.

\- Alors qui peut me dire quand a commencé tout ça ? S'enquit notre professeur.

\- En 2000, répondit Doug Owen.

Le fantôme inscrivit la date au tableau et ouvrit un livre. Il se lança ensuite dans la lecture de la création de l'organisation. Moi qui m'étais dit que pour une fois, le cours allait être intéressant, je m'étais lourdement trompé. Binns comptait seulement lire un livre, comme pour tous les cours que j'avais suivis depuis ma première année ici. J'en vins presque à me dire que le père de Céleste aurait été meilleur. Non pas meilleur puisqu'il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de déformer la réalité, mais au moins, il y aurait eu de l'ambiance et nous aurions certainement tous été captivés par ce cours.

La journée se déroula sans encombre et il eu fut de même pour le lendemain ainsi que le surlendemain. Deux semaines passèrent.

00000

Les soirs je retrouvais Drago Malefoy pour mes cours de legilimancie, sans parvenir à quoi que ce soit. Je continuais aussi de surveiller les allers et venus de Céleste grâce à la carte du maraudeur. Elle n'avait toujours pas revu Doug Owen ce que je trouvais étrange. Concernant les cours supplémentaires de potion, Céleste ne m'avait jamais parlé de son projet. Je ne savais pas si elle continuait seule contre l'avis de notre professeur ou si elle s'était lancée sur autre chose. Du côté de ma famille et mes mais, ils avaient mis un point d'honneur depuis le fameux vendredi maudit, à ne surtout pas prononcer devant moi le mot désormais interdit : « quidditch ». Cependant, mon esprit était préoccupé par tout à fait autre chose.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le premier mercredi du mois de décembre et Céleste allait se rendre au ministère de la magie après notre cours de métamorphose. J'étais du coup incapable de me concentrer sur ce que le professeur McGonagall nous expliquait sur la métamorphose humaine. Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : mon plan. Drago Malefoy m'avait formellement interdit de suivre Céleste là-bas, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à l'écouter. Ma cape d'invisibilité était indétectable, même Céleste qui avait des pouvoirs bien plus élevés que la moyenne ne ressentait pas ma présence, je ne voyais donc pas comment je pouvais risquer quoique ce soit. Et si jamais je me faisais prendre, je n'aurais qu'à dire que je voulais voir mon père pour quelque chose d'important. Et de toute façon je n'allais pas me faire prendre. Suivre Céleste était simple.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, je sortis de la salle de classe sans attendre Steeve. Je me précipitai dans le placard à balais le plus proche pour enfiler ma cape d'invisibilité et y déposer mes affaires de cours. Je rejoignis ensuite l'ancien bureau de McGonall et m'y engouffrai. J'ouvris la carte du maraudeur afin de voir où en était Céleste. Elle était visiblement remontée chez les Gryffondor et venait d'en ressortir. Je suivis sa descente des escaliers avec attention et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à mon étage, je réajustai ma cape d'invisibilité, attrapai un peu de poudre de cheminette et énonçai d'une voix claire « Ministère de la magie » tout en jetant la poudre à mes pieds. Lorsque j'atterri dans l'une des nombreuses cheminés du ministère de la magie, mon premier réflexe fut de vérifier que ma cape était bien restée en place. C'était le cas. Une sorcière qui avait du voir la flamme de ma cheminé s'allumer fixa l'emplacement vide en fronçant les sourcils. Elle finit par hausser les épaules et s'éloigner. Je sortis finalement de la cheminé en faisant bien attention à ne bousculer personne et j'attendis face aux nombreuses cheminés présentes. Céleste allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, si elle se rendait bien au ministère… Comme pour me contredire, elle apparu soudain dans la cheminé juste à côté de celle que j'avais empruntée. Elle réajusta le col de son manteau et avança en direction de l'accueil. Je lui emboitai aussitôt le pas. Elle salua le jeune sorcier à l'accueil et l lui tendit un badge avec son nom et prénom.

\- Comment ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Ca ira bien quand tu accepteras enfin un rendez-vous avec moi, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire amusé et le salua d'un geste élégant de la main avant de poursuivre sa route. De mon côté, je passai la sécurité en croisant les doigts. Par chance rien ne se produisit. Cette cape était définitivement incroyable. Céleste s'arrêta devant les ascenseurs et j'eus envie de me frapper le front avec la main. Merde ! C'était très risqué pour moi de me retrouver dans un espace clôt aussi petit et je n'y avais pas pensé une seconde. L'un des encenseurs s'ouvrit face à nous et dix sorciers serrés les uns contre les autres en sortirent. Non, je ne pouvais décidemment pas monter dedans. Céleste y rentra alors sans moi et je la vis appuyer sur le bouton numéro quatre. Le quatrième étage était le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Qu'est-ce que qu'elle pouvait bien aller faire là-bas ? Un ascenseur s'ouvrit face à moi, cette fois-ci vide. Je m'y précipitai aussitôt et appuyai énergiquement sur le bouton de fermeture des portes pour que personne ne puisse y entrer. Malheureusement, un sorcier passa sa main entre les portes juste au moment où elles allaient se refermer. Il entra et je me reculai le plus possible au fond de la cabine tout en observant le nouveau venu. Je retins un hoquet de surprise. Il s'agissait de Volans le petit ami de Céleste, j'en étais pratiquement sur. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois, mais le sorcier avait les mêmes cheveux bouclés et surtout, la même cicatrice qui traversait sa joue gauche que l'homme que j'avais vu avec elle dans cette boutique abandonnée. Les portes se refermèrent sur nous au moment même où il appuyait sur le quatrième étage. Que faisait-il là ? Travaillait-il au ministère ? C'est impossible puisqu'il était plus jeune que Céleste de quelques mois d'après ce que m'avait expliqué Drago Malefoy. L'ascenseur ne fit aucun arrêt supplémentaire, une chance et nous sortîmes donc tous les deux au quatrième étage. Il emprunta le couloir de gauche et je le suivis le cœur battant. Je n'en revenais pas d'avoir cette cape avec moi. Pourquoi mon père ne l'avait-il pas gardée pour lui ? Cela aurait été un outil incroyable dans son travail ! Volans s'arrêta soudain. Le couloir s'était considérablement élargi et il s'assit sur l'une des chaises disposées contre les murs. On aurait dit une salle d'attente improvisée. Céleste était là elle aussi, quelques chaises plus loin. Volans et elle s'étaient adressés un simple regard de courtoisie puis s'étaient ignorés, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça. Je ne comprenais pas. S'étaient-ils disputés ? Si ça avait été le cas, ils ne seraient certainement pas salués. Alors pourquoi un tel comportement ? Je décidai d'abandonner Volans pour me rapprocher de Céleste. Elle lisait un livre de potion et une odeur de framboise semblait émaner de ses cheveux. J'adorais les framboises. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'y intéresser davantage que l'une des portes du couloir s'ouvrit et Céleste se leva aussitôt de sa chaise en refermant son livre dans un claquement étouffé.

\- Bonjour M Roumian, lui lança-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Ce dernier lui serra la main et l'invita à entrer dans la salle. Avant de refermer la porte, il salua Volans d'un bref mouvement de tête, ce qui me laissa tout juste le temps d'entrer. Je retins un immense soupire de soulagement. J'avais réussi ! Cependant, ce sentiment fut de courte durée. La salle dans laquelle j'étais entré me paralysa. Il y avait cinq chaises en bois autour d'une table en fer, une sorte de bassin rempli d'eau d'environ six mètres carré et une très longue table qui couvrait tout un mur. Sur cette table, j'y découvris de nombreux instruments donc je n'aurais su déterminer l'usage mais qui me semblaient peu avenant. Dans un autre coin de la pièce il y avait une sorte de chaise longue exagérément large de medicomage avec des sangles en cuir. Il régnait dans cette pièce une atmosphère qui me mit particulièrement mal à l'aise. Tout était froid, sans vie, même l'air de la pièce semblait stérile. Il n'y avait aucune odeur.

\- C'est la première fois que j'entre dans cette salle il me semble non ? Demanda-t-elle Céleste d'un ton léger en prenant place sur l'une des chaises positionnées autour de la table.

\- Si, vous y êtes déjà venue une fois déjà il me semble, nous sommes en train de rénover votre salle habituelle. Ici, c'est la salle destinée aux créatures de feux. Ce qui explique la présence de ce bassin, au cas où ça tourne mal. Un immense soulagement m'envahit aussitôt. Nous étions au quatrième étage et les membres de ce département étudiaient certainement beaucoup de créatures dangereuses. Ce qui expliquait également les différents appareils que je ne connaissais pas et la chaise longue avec des sangles. Mais quand même… N'y avait-t-il pas de bureau plus convenable pour recevoir quelqu'un ?

\- Nous commençons ? S'enquit le sorcier qui avait lui aussi pris place face à Céleste.

Elle hocha la tête. Maintenant que l'allure de la salle avait une explication rassurante, j'avais véritablement hâte de suivre les tests psychologiques et magiques auxquels Céleste allaient être soumis. La psychologie de Céleste me permettrait certainement de mieux la cerner, quant aux tests magiques, c'était de la pure curiosité et excitation, je devais bien l'admettre. Elle ne montrait que rarement de quoi elle était capable et j'étais certain qu'on n'en voyait même pas la moitié.

Le sorcier fit apparaître un formulaire face à lui, une plume et un encrier.

\- Vous sentez-vous physiquement bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous sentez-vous mentalement stable ?

\- Oui.

\- Avez-vous ressenti un quelconque changement dans votre corps ou dans votre esprit ?

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous été malade ?

\- Non.

\- Avez-vous eu des disputes ?

\- Non.

Céleste répondait aux questions comme si elle y avait été habituée depuis toujours. C'était le cas d'ailleurs. Son père m'avait dit qu'elle avait des rendez-vous au ministère depuis l'âge de sept ans. Il lui posa d'autres questions que je jugeai complètement inutiles et inintéressantes jusqu'à ce qu'il entame enfin un sujet qui me fit relever les yeux dans leur direction.

\- Avez-vous un petit ami ?

\- Non, mais j'ai embrassé quelqu'un il y a deux semaines.

\- Un élève de Poudlard ? S'enquit le sorcier en écrivant énergiquement sur son parchemin.

\- Oui il a mon âge. On s'est embrassés une seule fois.

J'ouvris de grands yeux tant j'étais stupéfait par la tournure de la conversation. Comment Céleste pouvait-elle parler d'Owen à quelqu'un qui n'était absolument pas concerné par le sujet, alors qu'elle était habituellement si discrètement concernant sa vie privée ? Pire, comment pouvait-elle parler de lui et pas de Volans ?

\- Comment s'appelle cet élève ?

\- Doug Owen, répondit Céleste.

\- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus à son sujet ?

Céleste sembla réfléchir.

\- Il est à Serdaigle et est plutôt bon élève. En fait, je pensais même qu'il me détestait jusqu'au jour où il m'a fait parvenir une lettre.

\- Une lettre ?

\- Oui, il m'y fait part de son intérêt pour moi, nous nous sommes embrassés un soir et depuis plus rien.

\- Comment ça plus rien ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris ses explications, je ne lui plais pas finalement.

\- Que ressentez-vous par rapport à ça ? Demanda le sorcier.

\- J'y suis habituée. Les gens ont une mauvaise image de moi à cause de mes parents.

\- Et que pensez-vous de cette image justement ?

\- Je comprends les autres, je ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire par rapport à ce Doug Owen ?

 ** _Le tuer bien sur !_** Eu-je envie de beugler à la place de Céleste. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ?

\- Rien. Je préfère me concentrer sur ma septième et dernière année.

\- Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous souhaitez faire après Poudlard ?

\- Toujours pas, maronna-t-elle d'un air réellement embêtée. J'aurais bien aimé travailler au ministère au sein du département de la justice magique, mais je sais que c'est impossible.

\- Malheureusement…

Le sorcier eu l'air réellement désolé.

\- Je crois savoir que vous avez entamé vos cours d'histoire de la magie sur le sujet du Triangle du sang, enchaina-t-il presqu'aussitôt. Qu'éprouvez-vous à ce sujet ?

\- C'est très déstabilisant, mais je pense que c'est important pour moi d'avoir une vraie version de ce qu'il s'est passé et pas seulement celle de ma famille qui j'en suis certaine, tente encore de me protéger de toute la vérité.

Le sorcier hocha plusieurs fois la tête, comme s'il était ravi de la réponse de Céleste. D'ailleurs, je trouvais que c'était le genre de réponse qui ne risquait pas de lui attirer de problème avec le ministère. Elle avait eu raison. Le sorcier lui posa une nouvelle liste de questions qui devinrent de nouveau inintéressantes, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose un flacon face à lui. Céleste, visiblement habituée, ne posa pas la moindre question et en avala le contenu.

\- Avez-vous mentis durant cet interrogatoire ?

\- Non, répondit-elle.

\- Ressentez-vous un sentiment négatif à l'égard Poudlard ?

\- Non.

\- Ressentez-vous un sentiment négatif à l'égard du ministère ?

\- Non.

\- Comptez-vous vous en prendre au ministère ?

\- Non.

\- Comptez-vous faire du mal à un sorcier ou une sorcière ?

\- Non.

Etait-ce du veritaserum ? C'était pourtant une pratique interdite ! Alors que j'étais encore choqué par ce qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux, le sorcier se leva et pointa sa baguette sur Céleste. Et là, il lui lança un sort que je ne connaissais que trop bien, même si je ne parvenais pas à le réussir pour le moment. La légilimancie ! C'était encore pire que le veritsaerum. Il s'agissait d'une véritable intrusion ! Le sorcier maintint le sort pendant plusieurs minutes, fouillant visiblement dans les pensées et les souvenirs de Céleste. C'était intolérable ! Le membre du ministère finit par abaisser sa baguette. Il écrivit quelques mots sur son parchemin et pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur Céleste.

\- Voulez-vous un matelas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Si possible, oui, répondit-elle d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

Pourquoi semblait-elle tout à coup apeurée ? Par simple précaution, je sortis ma baguette. Je ne comptais pas intervenir, je ne pouvais pas faire ça étant donné que j'étais censé être discret, c'était simplement en cas d'extrême urgence. Un matelas apparu soudain et Céleste monta dessus. Elle s'assit à genoux sur celui-ci et rentra les épaules, comme si elle se préparait à recevoir un choc.

\- Endoloris ! S'écria alors le sorcier.

Je retins un hurlement de stupeur juste à temps. Le sort venait de frapper Céleste en pleine poitrine. Il ne dura qu'une seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour que Céleste tombe en avant face contre terre, secoué de tremblements. Mais comment des membres du ministère pouvaient-ils agir de la sorte avec une élève de dix-sept ans ?! Le sorcier retourna noter quelque chose sur son parchemin, comme si rien ne s'était passé, tandis que Céleste se relevait douloureusement. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et je ressentis une brutale envie de la serrer dans mes bras et désarmer le monstre en face d'elle. Céleste se déplaça de manière à ce que je ne puisse plus voir son visage, mais j'entendis un reniflement. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la chaise longue de médicomage et le sorcier la rejoignit aussitôt. Il attacha ses bras et ses jambes à l'aide des sangles présentes. Une autre sangle vint également contenir sa tête contre le matelas, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus faire le moindre mouvement. Mais qu'allait-il se passer encore ?

Il fallait que j'intervienne ! Je ne pouvais pas être spectateur d'une telle horreur, à moins d'être le même monstre que son bourreau ! Pourtant, je ne parvins pas à faire le moindre pas, ni à enlever ma cape d'invisibilité. Quelque chose me retint : Céleste.

Si j'intervenais, je prenais le risque de réduire définitivement sa vie à néant. Je doutais en effet, qu'être le fils d'Harry Potter puisse les empêcher de me soumettre au veritaserum et la legiclimancie pour savoir ce que je faisais ici. Je pouvais en mettre ma main à couper. Et que finirait par découvrir le ministère si quelqu'un fouillait dans mon esprit ? La présence des parents de Céleste au sein de Poudlard. Je ne pouvais pas lui infliger cette peine supplémentaire. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentis affreusement honteux. Céleste vivait ce même enfer tous les mois depuis son enfance et tout ce que j'avais vu en elle, c'était une simple peste. Voilà pourquoi elle voulait travailler sur cette potion dans le cours supplémentaire. C'était certainement son seul espoir de ne plus avoir à subir ce genre d'interrogatoire. Un hurlement s'échappa soudain de sa gorge. Un hurlement à en briser le cœur. Le sorcier, à l'aide de sa baguette, venait de creuser une profonde entaille dans le bras de Céleste. Elle s'étendait de son épaule jusqu'à son poignet. J'eus un nouveau haut le cœur tandis que Céleste était de nouveau secouée de tremblements. Je ne pouvais pas rester là. Je posai la main sur la poignée de la porte avant de finalement me ressaisir. Même si je l'ouvrais attirant ainsi l'attention du sorcier, je savais que jamais personne ne pourrait m'attraper sous cette cape. Par contre c'est Céleste qui en payerait le prix fort. Le ministère l'accuserait forcément. Je me laissai alors lentement glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol pour me prendre la tête dans les mains. Un nouveau hurlement de Céleste raisonna dans la salle, mais je ne relevai pas la tête cette fois-ci. Mon corps paralysé n'était plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Tout ce à quoi j'étais capable de penser, c'était de ne surtout pas vomir pour ne pas trahir ma présence. Je devais tenir bon ! Céleste y arrivait bien elle, je n'avais pas le droit de me sentir plus mal qu'elle. Je n'avais pas le droit de flancher ! Après tout, elle ne m'avait pas demandé de venir ici, c'était moi qui m'étais imposé. Nouveau hurlement. Je posai mes mains sur mes oreilles pour en atténuer le bruit. Je devais tenir bon.

00000

J'étais bien incapable de dire combien de tortures avait subies Céleste. J'avais cessé de les compter et surtout, j'avais finis par réussir à en faire totalement abstraction. J'étais parvenu à me murer dans mon esprit et à oublier tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Cela avait été nécessaire à ma santé mentale. Céleste ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit intervienne, que qui que ce soit se mette entre elle et le ministère, sinon elle aurait parlé de ce qu'il se passait ici. Pas à moi bien sûr, mais à quelqu'un. Elle voulait réaliser une potion dévoilant les sentiments pour prouver sa bonne volonté, pour prouver qu'elle était une bonne personne car pour elle, c'était la seule solution pour mettre fin à ce qu'elle subissait. Le seul point positif à cette affreuse après-midi était que j'étais venu ici sans l'accord de Drago Malefoy. Je n'aurais donc aucun compte à lui rendre. Je n'osais pas imaginer sa réaction s'il apprenait ce qu'il se passait vraiment ici.

Céleste et le sorcier avaient quitté la salle depuis un bon moment lorsque je parvins enfin à me relever du sol froid. J'ouvris silencieusement la porte et sortis dans le couloir. Il était totalement vide. Mon regard se posa sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Volans un peu plus tôt. Céleste était là pour être testée, mais lui ? Subissait-il le même genre de chose ? Il n'inspirait pourtant pas la même frayeur que Céleste à la population sorcière. Il n'était pas le fils de Drago Malefoy. Il n'avait pas été soumis à des sortilèges puissants alors qu'il était encore dans le ventre de sa mère et n'avait donc aucun pouvoir surdimensionné. Je me rendis soudain compte d'un élément sur lequel je ne m'étais pas arrêté durant l'interrogatoire, mais qui me semblait à présent essentiel. Céleste n'avait pas parlé de lui, à aucun moment. Et pourtant, elle avait réussi à mentir alors qu'elle était sous veritserum lorsque le sorcier lui avait demandé mot pour mot : « _Avez-vous mentis durant cet interrogatoire ?_ ». Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il également pu passer à côté de Volans en fouillant dans l'esprit de Céleste ? Parvenait-elle à résister au veritaserum ? Après tout, c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait avancé comme argument dans le cours de potion pour mettre en avant son idée ! On pouvait résister au veritserum. Mais alors la légilimancie ? Parvenait-elle à contrer ce sort également ? C'était la seule possibilité après tout. Elle était incroyablement douée ! Si le ministère s'en rendait un jour compte, je n'osais pas imaginer les répercutions que cela pourrait avoir sur Céleste. La principale question que je me posais finalement, c'était pourquoi avoir omit de parler de Volans ? Pourquoi l'avoir presque ignoré dans le couloir qui faisait office de salle d'attente ? Avaient-ils interdiction de se fréquenter, du fait de leurs parents ? C'était fort probable et si elle gardait le silence c'était parce qu'elle n'était qu'une sorcière voulant protéger la personne qu'elle aimait. Elle protégeait la seule personne qui connaissait les moments les plus noirs de sa vie : les interrogatoires du ministère.

00000

Mes amis durent mettre ma mine sombre durant le repas sur le compte de ma rupture avec Amélia, car ils ne me firent aucune remarque. Pourtant, j'étais certain de ne jamais avoir été aussi livide de ma vie. Je n'avais pas touché au contenu de mon assiette. Je n'avais pas non plus adressé le moindre regard à Céleste qui était pourtant assise sur le banc d'en face, non loin de moi. J'avais bien trop peur qu'elle puisse lire dans mes yeux toute la peine que je ressentais à son égard. Je n'allais pas non plus pouvoir rejoindre son père ce soir. J'étais encore trop choqué pour lui faire face sans qu'il ne remarque quoique ce soit. J'étais venu dîner uniquement parce que j'avais déjà disparu toute la fin d'après-midi et que je ne voulais pas attirer encore plus l'attention. La seule chose dont j'étais capable, c'était me repasser en boucle ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette salle de l'enfer. Les hurlements de Céleste résonnaient dans ma tête dans un écho terrifiant. Un frisson me parcouru le dos. Mon regard bifurqua soudain vers Rosalia qui venait de renverser son verre d'eau dans son assiette. Albus se mit à rire et mon regard rencontra malgré moi celui de Céleste, assise juste à côté de sa meilleure amie. Elle, ne riait pas. Je fuis aussitôt ses intenses yeux noisette et mon regard tomba sur une petite tartelette aux framboises. Cela dura trois secondes, puis je relevai les yeux vers Céleste. Elle me fixait toujours et je reçu soudain de la compote en pleine figure. Après une seconde de surprise générale, tout le monde explosa de rire. C'était Céleste qui avait fait ça, j'en étais sur à cent pour cent étant donné que c'était la seule à ne pas avoir réagit à ce qu'il venait de se produire. J'attrapai ma serviette pour m'essuyer le visage et me levai de table calmement.

\- Dommage, je préfère les tartes aux fruits, surtout celles aux framboises, lâchai-je alors en haussant les épaules.

Tout le monde me regarda comme si j'étais devenu fou. Céleste y compris. En tant normal, j'aurais certainement balancé le contenu de mon verre au visage de Céleste. Mais là, si m'envoyer de la compote pouvait lui permettre de se sentir un tout petit mieux, j'étais d'accord. Je pouvais bien lui laisser ce petit plaisir. Alors que j'allais quitter la table, notre professeur de potion traversa l'allée centrale d'un pas précipité. Il avait l'air paniqué et à bout de souffle, comme s'il venait tout juste de s'arrêter de courir. Il arriva jusqu'à la table des professeurs et se pencha pour parler à McGonagall. Il du lui annoncer quelque chose d'important car elle se leva aussitôt de sa chaise d'un air scandalisé. Elle lui posa une question que nous n'entendîmes pas et il hocha la tête.

\- Tous les élèves remontent immédiatement à leurs dortoirs, déclara-t-elle alors d'une voix forte. Les préfets et préfets en chef de chaque maison vous accompagnerons.

Elle se tourna ensuite successivement vers la totalité des professeurs sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche.

\- Venez avec moi.

Alors que nous montions les escaliers dans un brouhaha monumental, je parvins à fausser compagnie à ma famille pour entrer aussitôt dans un placard vide. J'avais vu la directrice et les professeurs sortirent du château, il fallait donc absolument que je les suive. J'enfilai ma cape d'invisibilité et lorsque je n'entendis plus personne contre qui je risquai de me cogner, je sortis. Une sensation extrêmement étrange traversa tout mon corps, comme si j'étais passé à travers une cascade froide qui ne mouillait absolument pas.

\- Reste là !

Je me retournai complètement alarmé, en me demandant qui pouvait bien percevoir ma présence malgré la cape. Drago Malefoy me faisait face. J'étais visiblement passé à travers lui. Il ne me voyait pas à proprement parlé étant donné qu'il ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. Il avait du me voir entrer dans le placard à balais. Nous entendîmes soudain un bruit de pas précipités et le mage noir se fondit presque totalement dans la statue la plus proche.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Me lança-t-il à voix basse.

\- Il se passe quelque chose. Tous les professeurs et la directrice sont sortis en trombe du château en nous demandant de rejoindre nos dortoirs.

\- Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps là ! M'exclamai-je avec une pointe d'impatience. Je dois aller voir ce qu'il se passe.  
\- Certainement pas, tu remontes à ton dortoir comme la directrice l'a demandé.

Je laissai échapper un ricanement dédaigneux avant de filer en direction des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage inférieur. Drago Malefoy ne me voyait pas il ne pourrait donc pas m'arrêter.

\- James ?

Je posai le pied sur la première marche.

\- Il y a eu un meurtre.

Je m'immobilisai. Un meurtre ? Mais comment ça un meurtre ?

\- Si c'est une manœuvre pour m'empêcher de sortir… le menaçai-je.

\- J'ai vu le corps.

Je retirai aussitôt ma cape pour que le mage noir cesse de regarder dans tous les sens dans le but de me trouver. Il resta cependant caché dans la statue, je du donc me rapprocher de lui le cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- C'est une mauvaise blague, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est moi qui suis tombé sur le corps et qui ai donné l'alerte.

Je le fixai d'un air hésitant.

\- J'ai dis à Peeves de prévenir le baron sanglant qu'il avait lui-même trouvé un corps. Je lui ai dit que ce lui vaudrait des félicitations et des remerciements, pour une fois. Et le baron sanglant en fidèle fantôme de Serpentard a prévenu le directeur de sa maison : le professeur de potions.

\- Mais je n'ai vu aucun professeur ou personnel encadrant manquant à l'appel durant le dîner ! M'exclamai-je à voix basse. Vous êtes sur que la personne était morte ? Enfin je veux dire, on est à Poudlard quand même !

\- C'est un élève qui a été tué.

Je reculai d'un pas, comme pour me retenir de tomber à la renverse.

\- Il s'appelle Lewis Prester.

C'était le meilleur ami de Doug Owen et je me souvenais très bien l'avoir vu en cours de métamorphose avec nous cette après-midi.

\- Je l'ai trouvé à moitié enterré à la lisière de la forêt interdite, ajouta-t-il face à mon manque de réaction. Vers dix-sept heures trente.

Nous avions finis les cours à seize heures.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ? M'enquis-je sur un ton soupçonneux malgré moi.

\- Je suis un fantôme. J'ai le droit de faire des trucs glauques de fantôme comme me promener dans les bois à la tombée de la nuit si j'en ai envie. Non mais je rêve ! Si j'avais voulu tuer un élève, c'est plutôt Doug Owen que j'aurais visé, pas le crétin qui lui collait aux basques toute la journée.

\- Mais il est mort de quoi ? Insistai-je. Enfin comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

\- Il était dans un sale état. Si je ne m'y connaissais pas aussi bien en magie noire, j'aurais presque pu penser que l'auteur de ce crime était une créature magique et non un sorcier.

\- Mais vous vous y connaissez en magie noir… dis-je la gorge nouée.

\- En effet. Cet élève a été massacré par bien deux ou trois sorts de magie noire.

Je ne savais pas si c'était le choc qui me faisait penser ça, mais la première personne que j'imaginais commettre un meurtre ici était Céleste. Enfin, c'était surtout la seule qui en avait la capacité et qui avait toujours haït Owen et ses amis.

\- Heureusement que Céleste était au ministère cette après-midi, sinon je sais très bien que c'est elle qu'on aurait accusé en premier.

Il semblait véritablement soulagé, tandis qu'une vague de honte me submergea. J'avais accusé Céleste en oubliant qu'il était impossible que ce soit elle puisque que nous étions tous les deux restés au ministère pendant au moins deux heures. Son père avait raison, heureusement qu'elle avait un solide alibi. Beaucoup d'autres sorciers l'auraient directement accusée se montrant ainsi aussi stupide que moi.

Tout le monde pensait vivre en sécurité dans un monde en paix, mais je me rendais compte que c'était de moins en moins le cas. En paix pour qui ? Pour Céleste qui se faisait torturer tous les mois ? Pour l'élève qui avait été assassiné au sein même de Poudlard ? Il n'y avait pas de monde en paix, du moins pas pour tout le monde.


	9. Chapter 9 : Une personne à part entière

Ce jeudi matin nous étions tous descendus prendre notre petit déjeuner malgré ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, nous attachant à notre routine habituelle pour nous rassurer. Pourtant, la grande salle ne renfermait pas son brouhaha habituel. Au lieu de ça, nous parlions tous à voix basse entre nous.

La veille, quelque peu après ma discussion avec Drago Malefoy, le professeur McGonagall était venue nous annoncer la mort de Lewis Prester chez les Gryffondor. Elle était passée dans chaque maison.

Quand Steeve et moi nous étions installés à table, Céleste était déjà là avec Rosalia. Habituellement, je prenais soin de m'éloigner d'elle au maximum, mais là je m'étais assis dans sa diagonale. Elle avait haussé un sourcil quelque peu surpris, mais n'avait rien dit. Steeve non plus. Ni ma famille, qui avait finit par nous rejoindre les uns après les autres. La veille, la directrice nous avait expliqué que le mort de l'élève été très certainement du fait d'une créature magique, mais moi je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Drago Malefoy était l'un de ceux qui s'y connaissait le mieux en magie noir et pour lui c'était bel et bien un meurtre.

\- Il parait que des aurors et des spécialistes en créatures magiques ont passé la nuit à fouiller la forêt et les alentours du château, commenta Rose à voix basse.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demandai-je.

\- J'ai entendu le baron sanglant et Nick quasi-sans-tête en parler dans un couloir.

\- Et ils ont trouvé quelque chose ? Tu crois que mon père y était ?

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, tandis que je jetais un discret coup d'œil à Céleste. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Je savais ce qui allait se passer tôt ou tard et j'étais sur qu'elle s'y préparait. Cependant, cette fois je serais là pour l'aider. Pas pour faire plaisir à mes parents ou ma famille. Cette fois, c'était uniquement pour la protéger elle. Lorsqu'aucune créature magique ne serait découverte, les suspicions envers Céleste seraient immédiates. J'en étais persuadé. Tout ça parce qu'elle était la fille de T.

\- Ce n'est pas normal que McGonagall ne soit pas là, me lança Steeve à voix basse. Elle devrait même être entrain de faire un discours ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Elle doit être avec les aurors.

\- Tu penses que cela pourrait-être quel genre de créature ?

Il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où j'étais à deux doigts de tout révéler à mon meilleur ami concernant Drago Malefoy. J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre parce que le mage noir me l'avait dit, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne le pourrais certainement jamais d'ailleurs. Même lorsque j'aurais quitté Poudlard. Je l'imaginais mal encaisser le fait que je lui ai caché tout ça.

Les hiboux arrivèrent et lorsque la Gazette du sorcier m'atterri dans la main, la terrible nouvelle faisait déjà les gros titres.

 _« Une dangereuse créature magique tue un élève à Poudlard »_

Ce titre était affolant, mais il fallait mieux avoir peur d'une créature que d'un sorcier. Du moins pour l'instant, cela éviterait une panique encore plus grande.

\- James, me souffla Steeve, ton père est là.

Je relevai le nez du journal. Mon père se tenait à l'entrée de la grande salle. Il discutait avec le professeur McGonagall. Je n'eus pas le temps de me tourner vers Lily et Albus qu'ils s'étaient déjà levés de leurs chaises pour rejoindre notre père. Je soupirai d'agacement. Cela faisait bien un mois que les plus jeunes élèves ne chuchotaient plus sur mon passage, mais avec la présence de mon père à Poudlard, j'étais persuadé que cela allait reprendre de plus belle. Je vis Lily se jeter exagérément dans les bras de mon père, comme si elle avait été attaquée elle-même. Albus fut heureusement davantage dans la retenue. Tout le monde avait vu la scène, je fus donc bien obligé de me lever à mon tour pour rejoindre ma famille. En traversant la salle, j'eus la désagréable impression que tous les regards se tournaient vers moi. Lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, mon père se détacha quelque peu de Lily et me posa une main sur l'épaule pour y exercer une pression pleine d'affection.

\- Tu as eu le temps de prendre ton petit déjeuner ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, mentis-je.

\- Je voulais profiter de ma présence à Poudlard pour te présenter les jeunes aurors qui nous ont rejoins cette année. Tu as cinq minutes ? Ils sont dehors.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Demandai-je sur la défensive.

Ce n'était pas possible…pas lui…pas mon père. Que tout le monde s'attende à ce que je veuille devenir auror m'agaçait déjà suffisamment. Mon père se baissa pour embrasser Lily, donna une tape amicale dans le dos d'Albus, tout en leur répétant qu'ils ne craignaient rien à Poudard et que le ministère mettrait vite la main sur la créature. Puis, mon père sortit de la grande salle en me faisant signe de la suivre. Je n'avais visiblement pas le choix. Je ne tenais pas à refuser et me donner en spectacle devant toute l'école. Je le suivis donc en silence jusqu'à l'extérieur du château, puis il s'arrêta face au lac, le contemplant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. J'eus beau observer les alentours, il n'y avait pas le moindre auror.

\- Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas devenir auror et je comprends que tu ais envie de suivre ton propre chemin. Je veux que tu fasses ce qui te plait vraiment. J'en mentis tout à l'heure pour que Albus et Lily ne se posent pas de questions, ils sont trop jeunes.

Je fronçai les sourcils tandis que mon père se retournait pour me faire face.

\- Tu es un adulte maintenant et je pense que tu peux entendre ce que je vais te dire. Je ne pense pas que la créature magique ait tué ce jeune sorcier de son propre chef.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le château est l'un des endroits les mieux protégés au monde, il est presque impossible qu'une créature magique soit parvenue à entrer sans l'aide d'un sorcier. Lewis Prester a été retrouvé à la lisière de la forêt et il est bien mort à cet endroit. Son corps n'a pas été déplacé. Et d'ailleurs, une créature magique ne serait jamais aventurée aussi près du château simplement pour tuer un sorcier. Il aurait fallut que ce soit pour sa propre survie. Ou alors il lui fallait une autre raison.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Demandai-je le cœur battant.

\- Je pense que c'est un sorcier qui contrôlait la créature magique.

La seule personne qui aurait pu me faire douter des compétences de Drago Malefoy était bien mon père. Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait raison. Certes il n'avait jamais lui-même fait usage ou maitrisé la magie noire, mais c'était son domaine. T s'était peut-être trompé. Après tout, il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire autant d'investigations que les aurors ou les spécialistes en créatures magiques. Il n'avait pas eu de baguette magique pour lancer des sorts de révélation. Il avait juste pu observer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ?

\- Parce que tu es mon fils et que tu es assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il se passe. Durant ma jeunesse, beaucoup d'adultes ont jugé bon de ne pas me communiquer certaines informations. Ils pensaient me protéger, mais l'ignorance ne nous protège pas. Bien au contraire.

\- Mais pourquoi tu parles de protection ? Tu penses que…

\- Que ca risque de se reproduire ? C'est une possibilité, dit mon père la mine sombre.

\- Mais pourquoi une créature magique s'en prendrait-elle à des élèves ?! Lewis Prester n'était qu'un idiot de Serdaigle. Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi lui ?

\- Peut-être qu'il était juste là au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Peut-être que Prester a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir.

\- Mais comme quoi ? Insistai-je.

\- Je n'en sais rien… mais je veux que tu fasses attention et que tu fasses attention à tous ceux qui t'entourent. J'ai également quelque chose à te proposer. Je vais avoir besoin des services de la carte du maraudeur pour observer les éventuels allers et venus dans la forêt.

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas la récupérer ! Il verrait Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Pire encore, il me verrait avec le mage noir. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer les répercutions et la colère de T si mon père venait à apprendre sa présence au sein du château. Il s'en prendrait aussitôt à moi ou à Lily comme il m'avait un jour menacé de le faire.

\- Tu veux la carte ? Demandai-je alors la gorge nouée.

\- Non, je veux que tu la gardes et que ce soit toi qui observes ce qu'il se passe.

J'eus l'impression que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher, tant j'étais surpris.

\- C'est toi qui connait le mieux les élèves, c'est toi maintenant qui connait le mieux Poudlard. Si je vois un nom apparaitre dans la forêt, j'aurais accès au dossier du ministère sur la personne en question, mais il n'en demeure pas moins vrai que c'est toi qui le connaitra le mieux et qui pourra me décrire sa personnalité, ses habitudes, ou encore qui sont ses amis. Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas utiliser cette carte ouvertement au sein du bureau des aurors étant donné qu'elle n'est pas censée exister. Je veux donc que tu observes régulièrement la carte et que si tu vois quelqu'un dans la forêt, n'importe qui, tu m'avertisses.

Je hochai aussitôt la tête, trop heureux de garder la carte avec moi.

00000

Les élèves s'étaient remis à chuchoter sur mon passage, alors que j'essayais de me frayer un chemin pour rejoindre mon cours d'Arithmancie du jeudi matin. J'arrivais cependant à en faire abstraction tant la boule que j'avais au ventre ne cessait de s'agrandir. Qu'étais-je devenu ? Un agent double ? J'aurais du parler à mon père de Drago Malefoy et pourtant je n'avais rien dit. Peut-être que ce n'était même pas pour protéger les parents de Céleste et donc Céleste comme je me plaisais à le croire. Peut-être que c'était uniquement pour moi. Peut-être un peu pour Lily et Albus aussi. Du moins, cela me rassurait d'y croire. Mais pour me protéger de quoi au juste ? Etais-je véritablement sûr que le mage noir s'en serait pris à eux ? Ce n'était pas tant pour me protéger non plus en fait, puisque je cachais également des informations au mage noir, comme ce qu'il se passait entre le ministère et sa fille. En fait, c'était pour pouvoir assouvir ma curiosité. Comprendre pourquoi Volans et Céleste se fréquentaient en secret, comprendre pourquoi elle avait embrassé Owen, pourquoi elle était étrange cette année et tant d'autres choses encore. J'étais égoïste en fin de compte.

Alors que j'arrivais devant la porte encore fermée de la salle d'arithmancie, tous les élèves semblaient me fixer. Alors que j'allais finalement ouvrir la bouche pour les envoyer se faire voir, Céleste me dépassa pour s'adosser au mur un peu plus loin et tous les regards la suivirent, mêlés de chuchotement. Ce n'était pas à mon passage qu'il y avait eu des chuchotements et des regards, mais au passage de Céleste juste derrière moi.

Finalement les élèves se fichaient que la Gazette ou les directeurs de maisons de Poudlard aient parlé d'une créature magique. Ils soupçonnaient quand même Céleste. C'était incroyable.

Cependant, j'eus beau attendre que l'un d'eux parle, dise quelque chose à Céleste, cela ne vint pas. Ils ne l'attaquaient pas encore frontalement. Il ne se passa rien non plus durant nos deux heures de cours, mais je savais que cela n'allait pas tarder. Il suffisait que l'un d'eux ouvre la bouche, pour que tous les autres s'y mettent. Je le savais. L'effet de groupe était la pire des armes dans une école.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva et que nous sortîmes de la salle, les élèves dans les couloirs continuaient, mais ce n'était toujours pas grand-chose pour l'instant. De simples regards en coin lorsqu'elle passait devant eux, ou une petite phrase murmurée à voix basse à un autre élève. Il fallait cependant que je reste vigilant parce que je savais que ça n'allait pas tarder.

Alors que Steeve était en train de se plaindre du gros devoir que notre professeur nous avait demandé de rendre pour la semaine prochaine, je vis Céleste emprunter les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur au lieu de descendre pour rejoindre la grande salle comme tout le monde pour le déjeuner.

\- Je te rejoins, j'ai oublié mon matériel de potion pour mon cours supplémentaire de cet après-midi, lâchai-je à Steeve avant de monter à mon tour.

Je restai à une distance suffisante de Céleste pour qu'elle ne me remarque pas et je la vis sortir au sixième étage. L'étage de la petite tour de ses parents. De mon côté, je poursuivis mon ascension jusqu'au septième étage pour qu'elle ne me remarque pas, m'enfermai dans un placard à balais, enfilai ma cape d'invisibilité et ressorti. Alors que je redescendais au sixième, j'ouvris la carte du maraudeur. Céleste était bien dans la petite tour, mais seulement avec sa mère. La mage noir n'était pas là. La porte de la tour était restée ouverte ce qui me permit de m'y engouffrer dans problème. Céleste et sa mère étaient assises en tailleur en lévitation, plus proche du plafond que du sol. J'étais certain de ne jamais m'habituer aux pouvoirs hors norme de Céleste. Ses cheveux semblaient d'ailleurs particulièrement électriques et soudain je compris qu'ils bougeaient selon son humeur. Lorsqu'elle était calme, ils ressemblaient à des cheveux normaux, lorsqu'elle était heureuse ils ondulaient légèrement et là, ils semblaient nerveux. Ce n'était jamais de grands mouvements, il fallait bien regarder pour s'en apercevoir, mais ils bougeaient bel et bien. C'était incroyable que je n'ais pas fait le lien avant entre ses cheveux et son humeur plus tôt. Je la connaissais pourtant depuis toujours.

Hermione Granger et sa fille parlaient à voix si basse que je n'entendais presque rien, jusqu'à ce que Céleste finisse par hausser le ton.

\- J'étais au ministère et je ne peux le dire à personne ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tout le monde pense que c'est moi. Je les entends chuchoter sur mon passage !

\- La Gazette a pourtant parlé d'une créature magique, répliqua sa mère. Comment peuvent-ils…

\- Mais parce que je dois être entre l'humain et la créature magique pour eux ! La moitié des élèves me prend déjà pour un monstre, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça !

\- Calme-toi ma chérie... Il doit y avoir plein d'autres élèves sans alibi pour hier après-midi. Rosalia ne pourrait-elle pas dire qu'elle était avec toi ?

\- Tu veux que Rosalia se mette à douter de moi ? Si je lui demande d'être mon alibi, elle se posera des questions. C'est certain.

\- Et les Weasley ou les Potter ?

\- Ils étaient tous ensemble avec d'autres élèves ! Ils ne peuvent donc pas mentir pour moi. Ah si, il y en a bien que qui pourrait être mon alibi, c'est James Potter qui avait une nouvelle fois disparu. Il disparait tout le temps et pourtant personne ne se méfie de lui !

Sa voix avait été tellement venimeuse lorsqu'elle avait prononcé mon nom que je ne doutais plus un seul instant, d'être la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

\- Comment ça il disparait tout le temps ? S'enquit sa mère. Personne ne l'a vu durant toute l'après-midi ?

Céleste explosa de rire.

\- Si tu penses, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que James pourrait être impliqué !

\- Je ne pense rien, je demande juste si…

\- James ne ferait jamais une telle chose et tu sais pourquoi ? Par pur fainéantise ! Il se complait à en faire le moins possible. Même le quidditch semblait lui prendre trop de temps étant donné qu'il ne se rendait plus à ses entrainements. Alors, tuer un élève, laisse-moi rire !

Je n'étais pas seulement la personne qu'elle détestait le plus. J'étais celui pour qui elle avait le moins de respect également. N'avait-elle jamais repensé à cette nuit où nous avions ingurgité la poudre bleue ? N'avait-elle donc pas vu qui j'étais vraiment ? A aucun moment elle n'avait remis en question ce qu'elle pensait de moi. Je la haïssais.

Je sortis aussitôt de la tour, la rage au ventre, sans faire attention à Drago Malefoy que je venais de traverser. Il du s'en rendre compte et peut-être même qu'il s'était retourné vers moi, mais j'avais déjà bifurqué à l'angle du couloir pour rejoindre la grande salle au rez-de-chaussée.

Entre Céleste l'éternelle peste, sa mère qui m'accusait presque et son père le tortionnaire, je pouvais définitivement dire que je les haïssais tous.

Durant le déjeuner l'ambiance fut guère meilleure que le matin. Il en fut de même durant notre cours de métamorphose de l'après-midi. Des chuchotements, toujours des chuchotements. Il y avait également des regards en direction de Céleste, mais aucune réflexion. De tout façon, près ce qu'elle avait osé dire à mon sujet à sa mère, je n'étais plus sur de vouloir prendre sa défense. Elle ne le méritait pas.

Lors de notre cours suivant qui était le cours supplémentaire de potion, les messes-basses avaient finalement cessés. De mon côté, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail. J'avais l'impression que mes recherches ne servaient à rien. Après tout, une potion contre la morsure de loup-garou aurait déjà été mise au point si elle avait été possible. Un élève de septième année ne risquait pas de faire de miracles. J'avais la sérieuse impression de perdre mon temps. Peut-être que je n'étais pas fait pour faire des études de potion l'année prochaine. Mais pour quoi étais-je fait dans ce cas là ? Alors que j'allais émettre un énième soupire, une phrase fusa dans le silence de la salle.

\- Personne n'ose le dire, mais moi je vais le faire. On pense tous que c'est toi qui a tué Lewis Prester.

Il s'agissait de Violette, la meilleure amie d'Amélia. Tous les regards avaient bifurqué dans sa direction. Tous, sauf celui de Céleste qui installée au premier rang, lui tournait le dos. Le silence de la salle était glaçant, même le professeur Flock ne semblait pas savoir comment intervenir. Moi j'étais choqué. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Violette être la première à s'en prendre à Céleste.

\- Hein Céleste ? Tu étais où hier après-midi ? J'ai mené ma petite enquête et personne ne t'a vue ! Insista-t-elle.

Nouveau silence glaçant.

\- Nous sommes dans une salle de classe, intervint finalement Flock d'une voix mesurée. Nous sommes là pour travailler et non pour lancer des accusations.

Soudain, les murs commencèrent à trembler. Drago Malefoy était là.

\- Vas-y Céleste, fait trembler les murs de la salle pour essayer de m'intimider ! Tout le monde est témoin de ce que tu fais et..

\- Ferme-là Violette ! M'exclamai-je.

Je m'étais levé de ma chaise sans m'en rendre compte et je fusillais la concernée du regard.

\- Si Céleste s'en était pris à Prester, elle aurait été assez intelligente pour ne pas laisser son corps là où quelqu'un aurait pu le trouver, ajoutai-je.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends sa défense ? Me lança-t-elle en me défiant du regard. C'est nouveau ça ! Tu as peur d'elle ?

Je laissai échapper un petit rire moqueur.

\- Je prends sa défense parce qu'hier j'ai passé l'après-midi entière avec elle, espère de timbrée !

\- Ah oui ? Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Et on peut savoir ce que vous faisiez et où ? Personne ne vous a vu ensemble !

\- Tout cela ne te regarde pas, répliquai-je d'un ton quelque peu supérieur.

Je me rendis compte que les murs avaient cessé de trembler et que Céleste s'était retournée dans notre direction.

\- James m'aidait à préparer le cours d'arithmancie de ce matin, lâcha finalement Céleste en se retournant dans sa direction. Le genre de cours que tu ne suis pas étant donné que tu es persuadée d'être suffisamment bonne en potion pour ne pas avoir besoin d'étendre tes connaissances à d'autres domaines.

Le plan de travail de Céleste se rangea soudain tout seul. Le contenu de son chaudron alla se vider dans l'évier, ses livres trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à son sac de cours, tout comme sa plume et son encrier, puis elle se leva de sa chaise. Violette n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de la fixer avec défiance.

\- Désolée professeur Flock, ajouta Céleste en passant devant lui pour rejoindre la sortie. Je pensais que nous étions dans une salle de cours et non dans un tribunal.

Céleste fut à peine sortie de la salle que je rangeais mes affaires pour sortir à mon tour. Le professeur n'intervint pas et me laissa faire, pensant surement que je comptais la rejoindre. Ce n'était pas à proprement vrai. Je profitai que le couloir soit totalement vide pour vite enfiler ma cape d'invisibilité, puis je sortis ma carte. Cependant, j'avais perdu la trace de Céleste. Au bout de quelques minutes, je la trouvais enfin. Elle avait filé à toute vitesse au septième étage et venait de passer le portrait de la grosse dame. Cela ne servait donc à rien que je la suive. Il ne risquait pas de se passer quoi que ce soit d'intéressant dans notre salle commune. Je retirai alors ma cape d'invisibilité et alors que j'allais refermer la carte du maraudeur, je vis que je n'étais pas si seul que ça dans le couloir. Drago Malefoy était là, juste derrière moi. Je me retournai face au mur duquel ressortait un visage.

\- Bien joué Potter. On se retrouve aux cachots.

Il disparu presque aussitôt.

00000

Lorsque je refermai la porte des cachots derrière moi, le mage noir était déjà là.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour arriver aussi vite ?

\- Je suis un fantôme, il me suffit de glisser à travers les murs, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas allé voir Céleste ?

J'aurais pensé qu'il passerait un peu de temps avec elle avant de me rejoindre, étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé en cours de potion.

\- Je suis passé par les cuisines, je t'ai pris quelques trucs à manger, comme tu vas certainement louper le dîner.

Il éludait ma question concernant sa fille.

\- C'est trop aimable, dis-je alors en fixant l'assiette d'un air suspicieux.

Il explosa de rire.

\- Si je voulais te tuer, j'aurais trouvé un moyen un peu plus sympa et spectaculaire que du poison dans de la nourriture. Non mais pour qui tu me prends ?

Il semblait presque vexé. De mon côté je finis par m'asseoir sur une veille chaise pleine de poussière pour m'installer face à l'assiette.

\- Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-il en fusant en direction de l'assiette.

Il la récupéra et alla la poser plus loin, sur une autre table.

\- Je t'ai vu parler avec ton père ce matin, mais vous étiez trop loin des murs du château pour que j'entende quoi que ce soit. Vous parliez de quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ça vous regarde, commentai-je plus par défit que ma réelle volonté de lui cacher la nature de notre conversation.

\- Je te ferais remarquer que je t'ai informé du meurtre hier soir.

C'était vrai, il m'avait tenu au courant.

\- Alors, Insista-t-il. Vous parliez du meurtre ?

\- Si c'est bien un meurtre, répondis-je alors.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon père pense qu'il s'agit d'un sorcier contrôlant une créature magique.

\- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-il. Et il est chef des aurors ?

\- C'est plausible, répliquai-je sans commenter la moquerie du mage noir à l'encontre de mon père.

\- C'était de la magie noire.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sur ? Insistai-je.

\- J'ai beau être mort, je la ressens toujours.

Il semblait particulièrement nostalgique de sa « grande époque ».

\- Ca aurait pu être le sortilège de l'imperium. C'est peut-être ça que vous avez ressentis.

\- Non j'ai ressenti de la magie noire émanant de l'élève. Elle imprégnait sa peau.

\- Ni les aurors, ni les spécialistes en créatures magiques ne pensent à ça.

\- Parce que ce sont des incapables !

\- Ou alors vous êtes incapable de vous remettre en question.

Son regard se durcit quelques instants avant qu'il finisse finalement par hausser les épaules.

\- Bon, tu m'expliques ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Pourquoi a-tu pris la défense de ma fille tout à l'heure ?

\- Parce qu'elle était accusée à tord et que je n'aime pas l'injustice.

\- Tu mens, tu t'es toujours foutu de l'injustice la concernant.

Il avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas lui avouer que je l'avais suivit jusqu'au ministère et que du coup un élan de compassion à son égard m'avait saisi depuis.

\- Bon d'accord, mentis-je alors. Ce matin, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Céleste et sa mère et…

\- Tu as espionné tu veux dire, me coupa-t-il un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

\- Bref, votre femme me soupçonnait de quelque chose étant donné que j'ai moi aussi été introuvable de toute l'après-midi. Si elle me soupçonnait, ça veut dire que ça aurait pu être le cas des élèves. Donc, dire que j'étais avec Céleste me permettait aussi d'avoir un alibi pour mon absence d'hier.

\- Et tu étais où d'ailleurs ?

\- Sous ma cape d'invisibilité, j'espionnais un peu tout le monde. Doug Owen, la meilleure amie de Céleste, ses proches quoi… J'ai fait un peu le tour de tout le monde.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors rien d'intéressant, dis-je d'un air maussade. Je perds mon temps.

Drago Malefoy gobait tout et je me demandai dans quel corps de métier le mensonge aurait pu me servir étant donné que c'était la seule chose dont j'étais vraiment capable ces derniers temps.

\- Bon allez, au travail ! S'exclama finalement T en écartant les bras face à lui, en invitation au sort de l'occlumancie.

 _J'étais dans un bar miteux. Vraiment miteux. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se faisaient face, installés tous les deux à l'opposé d'une même table. De nombreux dossiers étaient étalés face à la sorcière tandis que le mage noir la fixait de ses yeux aciers._

 _\- Tu voulais me parler ? Lui lança le père de Céleste en entrelaçant les doigts de ses deux mains avant de les poser sur la table. Le seul point important est que tu souhaitais me voir et que j'ai accédé à ta requête. Alors ? Que veux-tu ?_

 _Hermione Granger ne répondit pas. Ils se défiaient seulement du regard._

 _\- Je pense que tu le sais, finit par répondre la sorcière au bout de plusieurs secondes._

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _Un léger sourire étira la commissure des lèvres de T, ce qui sembla paralyser Hermione Granger._

 _\- Je te mets mal à l'aise ? Lui demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Je te fais peur ?_

 _Elle secoua la tête comme seule réponse._

 _\- Je t'attire._

 _Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il enchaina._

 _\- Je t'intrigue peut-être ?_

 _Cette fois, la mère de Céleste laissa échapper un petit rire totalement dénué d'humour._

 _\- Tu peux rire Granger, mais je pense que c'est un mélange des quatre. Un très beau mélange qui créé toute cette tension entre nous deux. Tu la sens n'est-ce pas ? J'adore la tension. Autant que la passion je crois. C'est ce qui fait que nous nous sentons vivant._

Je fus soudain extirpé de ce bar humide et sale, pour me retrouver face au fantôme de T dans l'une des salles des cachots de Poudlard. Je le fixai d'un air très certainement médusé.

\- J'ai réussi ? Demandai-je à voix basse sans parvenir à y croire moi-même.

Le fantôme ne répondit pas. Il ne me regardait même pas, comme s'il était encore absorbé par le souvenir. Au moment où j'allais insister, il laissa échapper un profond soupire d'aise.

\- C'était un moment tout à fait fabuleux, lâcha-t-il les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague. Hermione entrait pour la première fois en contact avec moi au sujet de son enquête sur le Triangle du sang. Tu sais que j'avais prévu de la tuer initialement ce soir-là ? Eh bien finalement, on a passé notre première nuit l'un dans les bras de l'autre. C'était vraiment incroyable cette alchimie entre nous. Elle avait réussi à totalement inverser mes plans en l'espace de peut-être une heure.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Etais-je censé répondre quelque chose d'ailleurs ?...

\- En tout cas BRAVO ! Explosa-t-il me faisant violement sursauter. Je suis ravie de voir qu'on ne perd pas notre temps depuis un mois !

Je laissai échapper un faible sourire.

\- Non mais James, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as réussi à faire ? Tu as lu dans l'esprit d'un fantôme !

Il m'avait appelé par mon simple prénom pour la première fois. Habituellement il m'appelait James Potter.

\- C'est incroyable ! Je n'étais même pas sur à cent pour cent que ce soit possible, mais tu l'as fait !

Il semblait au comble de l'excitation.

\- Bon il va falloir t'entrainer et surtout faire en sorte que je ne me rende pas compte que tu entres dans ma tête, mais c'est une super avancée ! On va pouvoir fouiller dans l'esprit d'Owen et de tous les autres avec une facilité sans nom !

\- On ? Répétai-je en arquant un sourcil provocateur.

\- Allez tends ta baguette, on recommence, répliqua-t-il quelque peu amusé.

 _J'étais dans une immense chambre qui ressemblait d'ailleurs d'avantage à une suite. Drago Malefoy lisait un livre sur un canapé dans l'espace salon, dos à Hermione Granger qui était allongée sur le lit de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle le fixait avec intérêt. Non, c'était plus que de l'intérêt, il y avait presque de l'admiration dans son regard. Elle semblait amoureuse de lui._

 _\- Quand tu auras finis de m'admirer, tu pourrais venir me rejoindre sur le canapé ? Lui lança le mage noir en fermant soudainement son livre._

 _\- Je ne te regardais pas Drago, tu es complètement imbu de ta personne c'est dingue, répliqua-t-elle._

 _Elle saura néanmoins du lit pour le rejoindre. Drago Malefoy l'observa venir à sa rencontre avec un regard d'une intensité rare. Je ne savais pas exactement à quel stade de leur relation nous en étions, mais lui aussi il l'aimait._

 _\- J'aime quand tu me regardes, dit-il avec sérieux alors qu'Hermione s'installait à côté de lui._

Je fus de nouveau extirpé du souvenir. Drago Malefoy qui me faisait face, semblait empli de fierté à mon égard.

\- Ca a été dur de rentrer dans ma tête ?

\- Pas autant que la première fois, répondis-je.

Il laissa échapper un sourire, un sourire sincère. J'étais presque certain que c'était la première fois. Il aurait du être mal à l'aise que j'ai vu un tel souvenir, après tout, cela restait un moment intime entre lui et sa femme, mais non. Il semblait accaparé par ma performance.

\- Vous êtes content de moi ?

Ma question me paralysa tant elle me mettait finalement mal à l'aise, mais c'était trop tard. Je l'avais dite à voix haute. Je ressemblais à un enfant en quête de reconnaissance. Mais cette reconnaissance, je l'attendais d'un dangereux mage noir et ça c'était mal. Je le savais.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais rien pu apprendre à Céleste. Pas parce que je suis mort, mais parce qu'elle est déjà tellement puissante que je n'ai rien à lui apporter. Et de toute façon, elle ne voudrait pas de mon aide.

Cette fois, j'eus une brusque envie de le rassurer, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge. Je savais autant que lui, qu'en effet, Céleste n'avait pas grand-chose à apprendre de sa part. Où peut-être des sorts de magie noires. Le regard du mage noir se posa de nouveau sur moi et nous nous observâmes en silence pendant de longues secondes. Pour la première fois, son regard insistant ne me fit pas peur, il ne m'inquiéta même pas un peu, il ne me mit pas non plus mal à l'aise. Nous nous observions simplement.

\- Tu es vraiment doué James.

Une nouvelle fois, il m'appelait par mon simple prénom.

\- Vous êtes surtout un bon professeur.

\- Non, tu es doué. C'est juste qu'habituellement tu as tellement peur de ressembler à ton père que tu brides toi-même tes compétences magiques. Tu te refuses à exceller dans les matières comme les défenses contre les forces du mal, les sortilèges ou encore la métamorphose. Tu as peur qu'en utilisant trop bien ta baguette, on te compare encore plus à ton père. Et ne me contredis-pas, je t'ai observé pendant plusieurs années pendant que je surveillais Céleste. Tu n'as pas avoir peur de lui ressembler parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je te l'assure. Tu es vraiment différent de ton père.

C'était la première fois qu'on me disait une chose pareille, la première fois de toute ma vie et cela me fit un bien fou. J'étais peut-être le fils d'Harry Potter, mais j'étais surtout James Potter aux yeux de Drago Malefoy. J'étais une personne à part entière et par juste le prolongement de mon père.


	10. Chapter 10 : Solitude

**Chapitre 10 : Solitude**

Amélia me fixait alors que j'essayai de récolter des plantes à la lisière de la forêt interdite pour mon cours de botanique. Elle essayait d'être discrète mais je la voyais. Elle était assise avec Violette sur les marches à l'entrée du château. J'avais mentis à ma famille en leur disant que j'avais beaucoup de travail pour éviter de rentrer avec tous le monde ce week-end, il fallait donc bien que leurs espions confirment que j'avais bien travaillé. Amélia faisait parti de ces espions étant donné que j'avais vu Albus et Rose lui parler plusieurs fois. J'avais même vu Steeve le faire sur la carte du maraudeur hier soir un peu avant le dîner, ce qui en disait long. Dans un sens je comprenais que mon entourage se pose des questions sur ma soudaine solitude, mais pourquoi ne s'en posaient-ils pas plus au sujet de Celeste ?! Elle aussi avait changé depuis le début de l'année et bien qu'ils l'aient tous remarqué, ils semblaient moins s'en inquiéter. C'était injuste. Une fois de plus, elle arrivait à les amadouer.

Amelia m'observa de loin pendant encore quelques minutes et finit par se lever. Je crus qu'elle allait rentrer se mettre au chaud, mais au lieu de ça, elle s'avança dans ma direction. Par chance, Violette ne la suivit pas. Après ce que cette dernière avait osé dire en cours supplémentaire de potion cela aurait été difficile d'être poli envers elle.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Amélia s'arrêta face à moi et je l'observai en silence, attendant qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

\- Tu sais que c'est dangereux d'être là après ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi soir, dit-elle.

\- Je ne pense pas que je risque quoi que ce soit, répliquai-je. Les aurors continuent de fouiller la forêt.

\- Il y a tout de même un risque tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé la créature qui a fait ça.

\- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une créature ? Demandai-je avec une pointe de défis dans la voix.

Elle sembla surprise.

\- Violette est ta meilleure amie non ? Tu dois donc savoir qu'elle est persuadée que c'est Céleste qui a tué Lewis Prester.

\- C'est vrai que tu as passé ton mercredi après-midi avec Celeste ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je avoué à toute la classe si ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pour prendre sa défense par exemple.

\- Je ne peux pas m'encadrer Celeste, donc même si j'avais été persuadé de son innocence, je n'aurais jamais pris sa défense. Mais comme j'étais bien avec elle, je me suis dis que cela allait finir par se savoir.

\- Ca m'étonne quand même que tu ais pris sa défense.

\- Tu n'as pas le monopole de la franchise Amélia. Il y a eut un mort à Poudlard ! Et vous, tout ce que vous faites, c'est en profiter pour accuser Celeste parce que c'est facile ! Vous n'êtes tous qu'une bande de moutons ridicules.

Amélia sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

\- C'est juste qu'entre ça et ton comportement…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a mon comportement ? La coupai-je irrité.

\- Tu es seul la plupart du temps, cela ne te ressemble pas, murmura-t-elle.

\- Peut-être que je suis pour la première fois celui que je suis vraiment au fond de moi. Tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

\- On a été ensemble pendant deux ans, je pense te connaitre, me contredit-elle.

\- Tu me trouvais bavard ? Insistai-je en arquant les sourcils. C'est toi qui menais la plupart des conversations mais tu étais bien trop centrée sur toi-même pour t'en rendre compte.

Amélia ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ne pouvait pas me contredire sur ce point là. – J'ai toujours été dans la lumière à cause de mon père et de ma famille. Je pensais que c'était là ma place et que je n'avais pas le choix, mais en fait je l'ai ce choix ! Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. J'aime avoir des amis et une famille évidemment, mais je suis aussi quelqu'un de solitaire au fond de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être constamment entouré pour être heureux, j'aime être seul. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis différent de vous qu'il faut penser que je suis anormal. Il faut juste m'accepter comme je suis. Après je ne suis pas idiot, je sais que ça doit être déroutant pour vous de me voir changer comme ça, mais je préfère être celui que je suis vraiment, même si ça doit être difficile avec mon entourage pour l'instant.

J'étais vraiment impressionné par la manière dont j'arrivais à rendre mon mensonge crédible. En fait, ce n'était pas tant un mensonge puisque je recherchai réellement la solitude pour pouvoir mener à bien mes petites affaires avec T dans le plus grand des secrets. Je mentais juste sur la raison qui m'y poussait.

\- Je suis désolée, laissa échapper Amélia dans un souffle presque inaudible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- De ne pas te connaître finalement. Nous partagions beaucoup de choses mais je n'ai pas su voir ça en toi.

\- Parce que je ne t'en ai pas laissé l'occasion. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Elle m'adressa un sourire timide. Comme si elle était heureuse pour moi, mais triste en même temps.

\- Tu me comprends ? Insistai-je.

\- Je comprends que tu veuilles être celui que tu es au fond de toi, même si je ne comprendrais jamais ce besoin de solitude puisque je ne le ressens pas. Mais j'accepte, insista-t-elle. J'accepte et je respecte que tu sois comme ça.

Un immense sentiment de soulagement m'envahit. Au moins une avec qui mon comportement ne serait plus un problème à l'avenir. Il ne manquait plus que tous les autres.

\- Tu me rendrais un service ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Si tu m'acceptes vraiment, essaye d'expliquer tout ça à ma famille, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas comprendre quand je leur parle. Essaye également avec Steeve.

\- Avec Steeve ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

\- Vous vous êtes parlés vendredi soir, non ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais je la devançai.

\- C'est très bien que vous arriviez à vous parler, même si c'est à mon sujet, sans vous balancer un truc à la figure. Mais si tu pouvais en profiter pour lui expliquer que je vais bien et que je suis heureux, ce serait sympa.

\- J'essayerai, je te promets, répondit-elle aussitôt. Mais comment sais-tu que nous nous sommes vus ? Nous étions seuls dans le couloir à ce moment là.

\- Je suis James Potter, je sais toujours tout. Du moins, je finis par tout savoir.

Amélia me fixa d'un air étrange, comme si elle hésitait entre rire et être inquiète.

00000

 _J'étais dans cette fameuse chambre. La chambre de T et Hermione Granger au sein du château. Si le mage noir semblait dormir à point fermé ce n'était pas le cas de la sorcière qui semblait agitée par de nombreuses pensés. Elle finit par se tourner vers lui, posa une main sur son épaule pour le secouer légèrement._

 _\- Tu dors ? Souffla-t-elle à voix basse._

 _Il n'eu aucune réaction et la sorcière le secoua de nouveau. Plus fort cette fois ici. T finit par laisser échapper un grognement irrité._

 _\- Tu dors ? Répéta Hermione Granger._

 _\- Oui._

 _Pourquoi tu me réponds si tu dors ?_

 _Il soupira exagérément et pivota sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos._

 _\- Drago, j'ai une question._

 _Il ne répondit pas et je devais bien avouer que j'en aurais fait de même._

 _\- J'attends, lâcha-t-il cependant._

 _\- « T » a dit qu'il voulait accélérer le recrutement et tu es persuadé qu'ils vont se tourner vers moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui, grogna Drago Malefoy._

 _\- Donc, j'imagine qu'ils vont vouloir en faire de même avec Blaise ?_

 _Cette fois, le mage noir se tourna vers la sorcière pour la fixer._

 _\- Je pense que oui, finit-il par dire._

 _\- Ce serait embêtant, hein ?_

 _\- Il faudra que tu prennes sur toi lorsque tu seras en sa présence._

 _\- Je parlais pour toi, insista la sorcière. Si jamais Blaise dit que tu t'es immiscé entre nous et que…_

 _Le visage de T se crispa et il se rallongea sur le dos, brisant ainsi le lien entre leurs deux regards._

 _\- Les seuls moments où je suis apaisé, sont les moments où je dors Hermione. Tu as toute la journée pour me tordre l'estomac avec tes réflexions et tes craintes… Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser la nuit ? Juste la nuit ?_

 _Hermione Granger laissa échapper une grimace d'excuse._

 _\- Oui, répondit-elle alors dans un souffle presque inaudible._

Mes pieds atterrir brutalement sur le sol de la salle de potion abandonnée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante par moment, se remémora T d'un air néanmoins rêveur.

\- Moi ce que je constate c'est que vous étiez un merveilleux menteur, dis-je d'un air moqueur. Vous faisiez semblant d'être inquiet à la perfection.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du mage noir.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Par vraiment. Tout le monde se pose des questions à mon sujet, ma famille, mon meilleur ami…

\- Ta conversation de ce matin avec Amélia était assez bien menée, insista-t-il.

\- Vous m'avez espionné ? M'enquis-je avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Je t'espionne souvent à vrai dire.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ma vie est d'un ennui mortel ! S'exclama-t-il en levant théâtralement ses bras translucides en l'air.

Je ne répondis rien. De toute façon, si Drago Malefoy voulait m'espionner il le ferait, je n'y pouvais malheureusement rien. Autant ne rien dire pour pouvoir mieux insister lorsqu'il fera quelque chose que me déplaira encore plus.

\- Ce matin, j'ai trouvé notre premier point commun, dit-il.

Il avait l'air ravi.

\- On a la même manière de mentir.

J'arquai un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Quand tu as mentis à Amelia Gramp ce matin, tu t'es servi du réel pour paraitre sincère. C'est la meilleure manière de mentir et je faisais exactement pareil avec Hermione. Je me servais de mon angoisse qu'elle découvre la vérité à mon sujet, pour lui faire croire que j'avais moi aussi peur de T.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, répliquai-je.

\- Bien sur que si ! En ce moment, c'est la solitude que tu veux par-dessus tout pour qu'on puisse te laisser vaquer tranquillement à tes occupations. Tu as juste menti sur la raison pour laquelle tu voulais être seul.

Je laissai échapper une grimace. Il avait cruellement raison et lui ressembler n'était pas franchement une bonne nouvelle.

\- Je suis vraiment content de te connaître James, on se ressemble beaucoup.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il m'appelait uniquement par mon prénom. La troisième fois en deux jours.

\- Sauf que toi, tu es d'une nature un peu trop gentille à mon goût, ajouta-t-il. Cela manque de sang dans ta vie.

\- Et c'est très bien comme ça.

\- Quoi que… dit-il en réfléchissant. Il y a eu un meurtre à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il y en aura un deuxième et que nous pourrons de nouveau en parler. Franchement, c'est excitant cette histoire non ?

Je le fixai en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous n'aviez pourtant pas l'air emballé par ce meurtre mercredi soir. Vous m'avez empêché de sortir dehors et m'avez forcé à remonter à mon dortoir. Vous savez quelque chose ! M'exclamai-je soudain en le pointant de ma baguette plus par réflexe que ma réelle menace.

Il ricana.

\- Baisse ta baguette James, je ne pense pas que tu puisses arriver à grand-chose dans mon état actuel, dit-il en secouant ses mains translucides face à moi.

Je baissai mon arme. Je devais en effet avoir l'air stupide.

\- Si vous savez quelque chose sur ce meurtre il faut me le dire, insistai-je d'une voix mesurée.

\- Je ne sais rien, répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. On est une équipe, je te l'aurais dit.

\- Alors pourquoi être enjoué par ce crime alors que vous en aviez peur mercredi ?

\- Je n'avais pas peur ! S'exclama-t-il vexé. Je ne voulais juste pas que tu descendes.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi voulais-tu descendre ?

\- Pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais vous, pourquoi ne vouliez-vous pas que je le fasse ?

\- Parce que.

\- Répondez où j'arrête de vous aider à espionner Celeste ! M'écriai-je au comble de l'impatience.

\- Mais enfin, parce que je voulais d'abord que les aurors sécurisent le périmètre !

J'eus l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite.

\- Imagine que le sorcier responsable de la mort de l'élève ait encore été là ? Hein ? Imagine s'il s'en était pris à toi ?

\- Vous aviez peur pour moi en fait ? Demandai-je surpris, comme si je ne parvenais pas à y croire moi-même.

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

\- Vous aviez peur pour moi, répétai-je d'une voix plus basse.

\- Pas du tout, j'aimerais juste que tu restes en vie pour qu'on puisse continuer d'espionner ma fille et découvrir ce qu'elle fait, dit-il. Si tu meurs, cela risque de compromettre mes projets, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Vous trouverez quelqu'un d'autre à martyriser, j'en suis sur, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Si je dois martyriser quelqu'un, je préfère que ce soit toi, répondit-il.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre méchanceté ou menace dans le ton de sa voix. Son regard semblait également d'une bienveillance rare.

\- Dites-le alors, insistai-je.

\- Te dire quoi ? S'agaça-t-il.

\- Que vous avez eu peur pour moi.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, mais n'ajouta rien.

00000

Le reste de mon week-end fut studieux au possible auprès du mage noir. Je n'eus pas le temps de toucher à mes cours, mais j'avais déjà fait mes devoirs du lundi. J'avais rédigé une dissertation pour notre cours d'histoire de la magie dont j'étais plutôt satisfait et j'avais fait le meilleur devoir de potion possible. J'avais en effet, une nouvelle fois espionné Celeste à la bibliothèque, en prenant soin d'améliorer ses réponses pour être sûr de rendre un meilleur devoir qu'elle. J'en jubilais d'avance.

Mon week-end avait donc été studieux pour une toute autre raison. Si je parvenais maintenant à bien entrer dans l'esprit de Drago Malefoy, il avait également insisté pour que je m'exerce avec lui sur la maîtrise de différents sorts. Selon lui, j'avais trop bridé mes capacités pour ne pas ressembler à mon père. Je me demandai s'il n'avait pas raison.

En un week-end, je m'étais déjà quelque peu amélioré. Il avait voulu qu'on fasse un état des lieux des principaux sorts que j'aurais déjà du maîtriser à la perfection selon lui, à commencer par le sort _Braquium-emendo_. J'avais évidemment formellement refusé de m'exercer à faire disparaitre des os sur mon propre corps de peur de ne pas réussir à les faire repousser correctement et T m'avait alors traité de chochotte. Cependant, il n'y était pas du tout. Devoir aller à l'infirmerie et expliquer pourquoi il me manquait un os, ne m'avait pas paru être une bonne idée. Je ne tenais pas à passer pour un fou et attirer l'attention.

Drago Malefoy avait alors jeté son dévolu sur d'autres sorts, comme _Gemino_. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris l'intérêt de maîtriser la copie d'objet à la perfection, d'autant plus que les objets copiés ne possédaient jamais les propriétés magiques de l'objet initial, mais il avait insisté. Je m'étais donc entrainé sur des tables et des chaises et finalement sur un vif d'or que T m'avait obligé à aller récupérer dans la salle des balles sous le terrain de quidditch.

Je m'étais également exercé au sort _Portus_ , permettant de transformer un objet en Portoloin. Cette fois, nous étions allés dans la cabane hurlante afin d'éviter les protections de Poudlard nous empêchant d'utiliser ce sort dans l'enceinte de l'école. Je n'avais pas réussi du week-end et au lieu de me le reprocher comme je m'y étais attendu, T m'avait simplement dit « Tu finiras par y arriver, tu as toi-même dit que j'étais un bon professeur ».

Nous avions également passé par mal de temps sur le sort _confundus_ qui permettait de provoquer de la confusion chez une personne jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne soit plus responsable de ses actes. Je m'étais exercé directement sur le mage noir. T m'avait rassuré en me disant que c'était extrêmement difficile de s'en prendre à un fantôme voyant que je ne parvenais à rien, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse finalement à le faire glisser à travers le plancher. Lorsqu'il était remonté, il m'avait félicité en me précisant que certaines parties des douves étaient infestés de rongeurs répugnants.

00000

Je dinais dans la salle poussiéreuse dans laquelle j'avais passé le plus clair de mon week-end tandis que Drago Malefoy me fixait avec jalousie.

\- Je ne sais même plus quel goût ça a du poulet, commenta-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien. Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre… D'autant plus, que l'idée de lui balancer un morceau à travers le corps me donnait envie de rire.

\- Tu sais quelle est la suite logique du sort _confondus_ ? S'enquit-il en changeant subitement de sujet.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Le sortilège de l'imperium, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

\- C'est un sortilège impardonnable, commentai-je d'un air las.

\- Et ?

\- Et il est interdit.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on risque en l'utilisant ?

\- D'être envoyé à Askaban, répondis-je agacé par son petit jeu.

\- Donc, si je suis ton point de vue, ton père devrait y être, la directrice de l'école également et j'en passe…

Je laissai échapper un soupire d'agacement comme seule réponse.

\- McGonagall l'a lancé sur Amycus Carow et sa sœur, qui étaient tout deux mangemorts, quelques heures avant la bataille de Poudlard, dans le but de récupérer leurs baguettes.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- Je suis Drago Malefoy. Je sais toujours tout.

Cette phrase eu un écho particulièrement désagréable en moi. J'avais répondu exactement la même chose à Amélia. Je chassai cependant rapidement ce sentiment de mon esprit.

\- Et concernant mon père, c'était dans quel cas ? Demandai-je sur un ton de défis démontrant que je ne le croyais pas.

\- Il a également utilisé le sortilège doloris, précisa Drago Malefoy visiblement ravi de son petit effet.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Tu pourrais lui demander la prochaine fois que vous vous parlez s'il te plait ?

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Pour que tu saches que beaucoup utilisent ce type de sortilège pourtant interdit et que cela ne fait pas d'eux de mauvaises personnes. Ton père n'est pas une mauvaise personne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous êtes fatiguant, vous le savez j'espère ?

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du mage noir, mais il n'ajouta rien. Il continua de me fixer alors que je portais un morceau de pommes de terre à ma bouche.

00000

Durant le cours d'histoire de ce lundi matin, le professeur Binns entama la dernière partie du cours concernant Voldemort. Il écrivit au tableau « **_1998 : Chute de Voldemort »_**

Il nous restait environ un mois de cours avant les vacances de Noël et dès que nous retournerions à Poudlard, nous entamerions les cours sur le Triangle du sang. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment réagirait Celeste. Moi, j'étais très intrigué et impatient de savoir quelle était la version officielle des faits. Je connaissais en effet beaucoup plus de détails que la plupart des élèves et j'avais hâte d'en apprendre les différences.

Alors que le professeur Binns lisait le chapitre d'un livre d'une voix monocorde, je jetai un œil à ce que lisait Steeve. Il s'agissait d'un magazine de quidditch. Il consultait plus exactement les nouveaux balais qui venaient de sortir.

\- Tu as fais quoi ce week-end ? Lui soufflai-je à voix basse.

\- J'ai passé mes journées entières à jouer à des jeux vidéo. Rien de bien glorieux, répondit-il amusé. Et toi ?

\- J'ai surtout travaillé sur mon cours de potion supplémentaire, mentis-je. Et j'ai aussi un peu parlé avec Amélia.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Vous vous remettez ensemble ?

Je pouffai de rire devant le visage crispé de Steeve.

\- Désolé, ajouta-t-il aussitôt comprenant pourquoi je riais.

\- Non, on ne se remettra jamais ensemble, mais c'était agréable de lui parler après qu'on ait passé autant de temps à s'ignorer.

\- Elle te manque ?

\- Non, c'est juste que je préfère quand les relations sont apaisées. Rose et toi aviez raison depuis le début, on n'avait rien à faire ensemble. Je ne l'aimais pas.

\- On fait tous des erreurs, ça nous permet d'apprendre. Au moins tu sauras ce que tu ne veux pas dans ta prochaine relation.

\- Je suis capable de refaire exactement la même erreur !

Steeve laissa échapper un rire un peu trop bruyant.

\- Silence… fit la voix ennuyé du professeur Binns.

Ma relation avec Drago Malefoy m'écartait de mon meilleur ami. Elle m'isolait totalement et à cet instant je me rendis réellement compte que Steeve me manquait. Il fallait que j'en parle au mage noir. Peut-être que Steeve était la personne la plus stressée au monde et qu'il ne fallait pas que je lui dise ce que je faisais en secret, mais si je ne le faisais pas, j'allais le perdre. Peut-être que le fantôme comprendrait, peut-être que je pourrais arriver à le convaincre que Steeve pouvait même nous aider. Dans tous les cas je devais essayer.

00000

Durant le double cours de potion de l'après-midi, le professeur Flock s'approcha de mon bureau et attrapa un tabouret pour s'asseoir près de moi.

\- J'ai un peu regardé votre travail sur le cours de potion supplémentaire, dit-il d'un air mal à l'aise, et…

\- Je sais, je n'ai pas avancé, le coupai-je.

Il semblait véritablement soulagé que je l'admette moi-même.

\- Je pense que travailler dessus ne m'intéresse pas, ajoutai-je.

\- Peut-être avez-vous pensé à d'autres recherches ?

Soudain j'eu une idée.

\- En fait, la potion qu'avait proposée Celeste me trotte dans la tête depuis qu'elle en a parlé. Celle que vous avez refusé parce qu'elle était interdite. Je sais que personne ne peut travailler dessus du coup, mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Ca me déconcentre même. Vous imaginez l'avancée que ce serait pour notre monde ? Insistai-je à voix basse pour que personne ne m'entende.

Le professeur semblait tiraillé.

\- Ecoutez, je vais réfléchir un type de potion similaire, déclara-t-il avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Je vous tiens rapidement au courant !

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Drago Malefoy m'avait demandé de travailler avec Celeste pour me rapprocher d'elle et j'étais certain que Flock allait essayer de convaincre cette dernière de travailler avec moi. Lorsque je les avais espionnés, c'était l'alternative qu'il lui avait proposé mais comme Celeste avait refusé, cela en était resté là. Si le professeur lui disait que je lui avais moi-même parlé de cette potion, peut-être qu'elle changerait d'avis. Peut-être que c'était simplement l'idée de me demander de l'aide qui l'avait rebuté. Peut-être que si c'était moi qui était en demande, elle accepterait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de croiser tous les doigts de mes deux mains, dans un faible espoir que cela puisse me porter chance. Travailler avec Celeste m'agaçait d'avance, mais T serait au comble du bonheur. De plus, je devais bien avouer qu'il était possible que je grappille quelques informations intéressantes. Dans tous les cas je n'avais rien à perdre si ce n'était de la patience en supportant Celeste.

Je fus d'excellente humeur durant les trois heures suivantes du cours de potion, même lorsque Steeve remua une fois de trop notre potion, nous empêchant d'obtenir une couleur parfaite.

00000

J'avais véritablement hâte de raconter au fantôme ce que j'avais dit au professeur Flock. Vêtu de ma cape d'invisibilité, je cherchai le fantôme des yeux sur la carte. Un élève attira cependant mon attention. Il s'agissait de Steeve. Il était près de la grande salle au rez-de-chaussée et discutait avec Amelia. Le fait que je lui parle d'elle durant le cours du matin avait porté ses fruits. J'étais certain que c'était pour ça qu'il était allé à la voir et j'osais espérer que mon ex petite amie allait lui parler de moi, comme elle me l'avait promis. Mon regard fut attiré par un nom qui venait subitement d'apparaitre dans la forêt interdite. « _Harry Potter_ ». Il devait avoir l'autorisation de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ainsi, il cherchait encore la créature. Pour la première fois je me surpris à avoir peur pour lui. Je savais bien qu'il s'agissait du grand Harry Potter, mais tout de même. Il passait ses journées à prendre des risques pour le reste de la population magique et je n'en avais jamais réellement pris conscience jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je vis bientôt d'autres noms apparaitre à différents coin du parc de l'école. Il y avait un autre auror près du terrain de quidditch, un autre tout à fait à l'autre bout de la forêt et soudain mon cœur loupa un battement. « _Volans Morton_ » était lui aussi présent. Faisait-il parti des aurors ? Impossible. Le ministère n'aurait jamais autorisé un sorcier passant des tests tous les mercredis à devenir auror. Où peut-être qu'il n'était pas comme Celeste. Après tout, tout était possible ! Si je laissai mon imagination prendre le dessus, j'aurais par exemple pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un auror sous couverture qui aurait eu l'ordre d'espionner Celeste, au point de faire semblant de l'aimer. J'inspirai profondemment dans le but de me calmer. En réalité tout était possible, mais Drago Malefoy m'avait semblé être ravie que sa fille et lui se fréquentent. L'inconnu ne pouvait donc pas vouloir de mal à Celeste. Le fantôme n'aurait pas paru aussi sur de lui. A moins qu'il se soit laissé aveuglé par le sang parfait, selon lui, du sorcier inconnu.

Volans se déplaçait lentement dans la forêt, comme s'il se promenait. Savait-il que des aurors se trouvaient eux aussi dans le parc ? Avait-il le droit d'être là ? Je vis le nom de mon père bouger lui aussi, il remontait vers le nord, dans la direction opposé à celle de Volans. Mon estomac se contracta douloureusement. J'aurais aussitôt du sortir du château et prévenir mon père comme il me l'avait demandé, mais j'étais bien trop dans la doute. Si Volans se faisait attraper, il y avait des chances que les aurors remontent jusqu'à sa relation avec Celeste. A moins que Volans soit bel et bien un auror. Mais pouvais-je prendre ce risque ? Si je dénonçais Volans et qu'il se faisait arrêter, je n'osai pas imaginer la colère du mage noir lorsqu'il apprendrait que c'était à cause de moi. Je n'étais pas certain qu'il me pardonnerait. Mais dans tous les cas que faisait-il à Poudard ? Par Merlin, je n'avais même pas pensé à chercher Celeste ! Peut-être qu'il avait rendez-vous avec elle ? Cette idée retomba comme un soufflé lorsque je la vis à la bibliothèque. De toute façon, Celeste n'aurait jamais demandé à son petit ami de venir la rejoindre dans l'état actuel des choses. Il y aurait eu trop de risques qu'il se fasse prendre par les aurors. La seule solution était d'en parler directement à Drago Malefoy.

Ce fut donc avec détermination que je partis à la rencontre du mage noir qui était dans la volière. Lorsque j'y arrivai, j'hottai ma cape pour me révéler. Le fantôme descendit du plafond, tout en me jetant un regard peu assuré.

\- Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? Ironisa-t-il.

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas mieux.

Je lui fourrai alors la carte sous le nez, mais Volans avait disparu. J'eus beau passer le parc entier au peigne fin, ainsi que l'intérieur du château, il n'était définitivement plus là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? S'enquit le mage noir sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Volans Morton.

\- Ah oui, c'est ça son nom de famille d'adoption, j'avais complètement oublié ! S'exclama-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'information de l'année.

\- On s'en fiche ! M'écriai-je.

Drago Malefoy se redressa quelque peu et m'adressa un regard sévère.

\- Tu te calmes oui ? Tu m'as l'air un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Mais il était là, dans la forêt, alors que plein d'aurors sont en train de fouiller le parc de Poudlard ! Il était en train de se promener dans les bois et maintenant il n'y est plus !

\- Il avait peut-être rendez-vous avec fille.

Je repliai la carte du maraudeur avec humeur. Visiblement, le fantôme avait décidé de rire et s'il n'était pas près à m'écouter, j'en connaissais un qui le serait. Mon père !

Alors que j'entrepris de poser un pied sur la première marche des escaliers pour partir, T tenta de me rattraper. Sa main translucide traversa mon épaule. Cela eu néanmoins pour effet de me stopper.

\- J'essaye de faire de l'humour quand quelque chose m'inquiète, déclara-t-il. Et là, ça m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup que ce Volans prenne le risque de venir ici alors que c'est plein d'aurors.

\- Que savez-vous de ce sorcier ?

\- Pas grand chose. Je t'ai déjà tout dit d'ailleurs, que c'est le fils de Pansy Parkinson et Denis Crivey, mais qu'il a été adopté suite à l'arrestation de ma meilleure amie.

\- Mais vous aviez l'air ravi que Celeste et lui se fréquentent ! Il y a bien une raison.

\- C'est le fils de ma meilleure amie et il a un sang parfait. Ce n'est pas suffisant comme raison ?

J'étais abattu.

\- Et si un jour Volans coupe un bras à Celeste, ça ne sera pas grave puisque il aura au moins eu le bon sang ? L'attaquai-je.

\- Baisse d'un ton James Potter, on n'est pas amis.

\- Exactement ! D'ailleurs je vais aller le dire à mon père, c'est ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début. C'est le chef des aurors !

\- NON ! S'écria le mage noir d'un air effrayé. Cela pourrait mettre Celeste en danger, ou la compromettre si on apprend qu'ils avaient une relation. On ne sait rien de Volans après tout. On ne peut pas prendre le risque !

\- Je suis d'accord, mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait du coup ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Vous êtes T, le dernier grand mage noir que notre population ait connu ! M'exclamai-je. Vous avez forcement une idée ! Même si elle est tordue, je prends !

Drago Malefoy sembla se plonger dans ses pensés, si bien que je ne semblais même plus exister. Il resta silencieux, la tête entre ses mains durant de longues minutes qui me parurent durer une éternité. Pendant ce temps, j'observai la carte du maraudeur au cas où Volans décide de réapparaitre.

\- C'est bon j'ai trouvé.

Un soupire de soulagement s'échappa de ma gorge tandis que je relevai des yeux pleins d'espoir vers le mage noir.

\- La prochaine fois que tu le vois apparaitre sur la carte, nous y allons.

\- Nous ? Répétai-je de peur d'avoir mal compris.

\- Toi sous la cape et moi… moi je me cacherai dans les arbres. Cette cape est indétectable, tu ne cours donc aucun danger. Nous nous approcherons suffisamment de lui pour que tu puisses entrer dans son esprit.

\- Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je d'une voix peu assurée.

\- A quoi servent mes cours si tu ne veux pas t'en servir en vrai ?

\- Mais il va sentir ma présence dans sa tête ! Je ne suis pas assez expérimenté.

\- Tu seras caché sous ta cape, il ne pourra pas te voir.

\- Il va forcément me chercher !

\- Calme-toi James. Volans ne veut pas se faire prendre. Lorsqu'il sentira ta présence il essayera d'abord de s'extirper de ton contrôle, il faudra donc que tu maintiennes le plus possible le sort. Il faudra qu'on s'entraîne tous les soirs. Lorsqu'il sera parvenu à te faire sortir de sa tête, il lèvera sa baguette à la recherche de quelqu'un. Cependant, si personne ne l'attaque, il préfèrera fuir plutôt que de lancer des sorts au hasard et prendre le risque de révéler sa présence.

Son plan n'était pas si mauvais. Cela restait dangereux, mais comme je n'avais pas d'autres idées…

\- Pourquoi vous voulez venir avec moi ? Vous n'avez pas confiance ?

\- Si, mais c'est au cas où quelque chose se passe mal. Il y a vraiment peu de chance, mais au cas où je serais là.

\- Vous êtes un fantôme, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour m'aider.

\- Je peux attirer l'attention de Volans en partant dans une direction opposée à toi par exemple. Je n'ai peut-être plus de baguette, mais il me reste un cerveau. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Alors, le plan te convient ?

\- Oui.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes à nous observer. Comme si nous étions en train de réaliser ce que nous allions prochainement faire.

\- Au fait, ajoutai-je, j'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle.

\- Tu parles de ta conversation avec ton professeur de potion ?

\- Vous m'avez espionné ?

Il se contenta de rire en haussant les épaules.


	11. Chapter 11 : La baguette

**Chapitre 11 : La baguette**

 _L'inconnue m'avait fourré une tartelette aux fruits dans les mains et alors que j'allais mordre dedans, un elfe de maison tira sur ma chemise._

 _\- Le professeur Flock va arriver dans les cuisines dans dix minutes, déclara-t-il._

 _\- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je._

 _\- Il passe tous les soirs à une heure du matin._

 _\- Il est bientôt une heure du matin ?_

 _La sorcière me lança un regard interdit._

 _\- Pars la première, si jamais on doit se faire prendre, il vaut mieux que ce soit séparément, ordonnai-je._

 _\- Je suis d'accord, répliqua-t-elle._

 _Elle se précipita vers la sortie, mais se retourna vers moi juste avant de traverser le tableau. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose sans pour autant parvenir à ouvrir la bouche._

 _\- Vingt et une heure, demain ? Lui lançai-je alors le cœur battant._

 _\- Ici ?_

 _Je hochai la tête et elle m'adressa un dernier sourire avec de disparaitre. De mon côté, je ne parvins pas à faire le moindre en pas en direction de la sortie bien que quelques minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées. Etait-ce cela qu'on appelait le coup de foudre ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais cela ressemblait à la description que tout le monde en faisait. J'étais fou d'une fille dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom. J'hésitais alors entre deux sentiments. Etre simplement heureux ou affreusement honteux du ridicule de la situation et de ce que je ressentais pour une inconnue._

 _Je finis par sortir à mon tour des cuisines et alors que j'allais récupérer la cape d'invisibilité dans mon sac, je vis qu'elle était toujours là. Elle était appuyée contre le mur à quelques mètres de moi. Elle me regardait. Mon cœur fit un bon incroyable dans ma poitrine. Comme plus tôt à l'infirmerie, la présence de la jeune fille remplissait le couloir en entier, comme si elle était de partout à la fois. Elle dégageait une aura véritablement puissante et je ne pus empêcher mes jambes d'avancer dans sa direction, sans pour autant parvenir à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Les cheveux de la sorcière semblaient bouger tout seul. C'était léger, mais c'était là, comme si du vent glissait lentement entre chacune de ses mèches blondes. Elle était merveilleuse. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, elle plongea son regard dans le mien et je ressentis une faiblesse intense dans tout mon corps tant cet instant me rendait fébrile. C'était comme si je pouvais disparaitre d'un instant à l'autre. Elle s'approcha de moi, tandis que mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort, et finalement ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. Sans que je puisse vraiment le contrôler, l'une de mes mains trouva son chemin jusqu'à sa nuque. J'y exerçai une légère pression pour approcher davantage la jeune fille de moi et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent réellement. Ses lèvres étaient fermes et légèrement froides. Elles avaient un goût de framboise. J'étais en train d'embrasser une inconnue que je connaissais seulement depuis quelques heures et pourtant, je n'avais jamais été aussi sûr de moi. Un lien indescriptible semblait déjà me lier à elle. Son baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux d'Amelia. Le sein était puissant et électrisant. Soudain, elle mit fin au baiser et je crus que mon cœur allait tomber en mille morceaux. Cependant, elle m'adressa un sourire sincère, presque timide._

 _\- A demain, me souffla-t-elle alors avec une intense lueur dans le regard._

 _Puis, elle s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du couloir._

Je me réveillai en sursaut, le corps transpirant et la gorge sèche. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je rêvais Celeste Granger, mais c'était la première fois que cela m'avait paru si réel. Alors que je me redressai dans mont lit, je vis que la carte du maraudeur était posée à côté de mon coussin. Je m'empressai de la cacher au fond de mon sac de cours, juste à côté de ma table de nuit. C'était la troisième fois de suite que je m'endormais sur cette carte et que je prenais le risque que mes camarades de chambre tombent dessus. Par chance, je me réveillais toujours en premier et j'avais le temps de la cacher. J'avais beau avoir veillé le plus tard possible à chaque fois, je n'avais toujours pas vu réapparaitre Volans. Je n'avais d'ailleurs toujours pas décidé si cela m'inquiétait ou si cela me soulageait au contraire. Aujourd'hui par contre, cela m'indifférait. La seule chose qui me préoccupait vraiment était que j'avais rêvé de Celeste. Pire, j'avais rêvé que je l'avais embrassé. Non encore pire, j'avais rêvé que j'avais adoré l'embrasser.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, j'étais évidemment d'une humeur massacrante à cause de cet effroyable rêve. Malheureusement, mon humeur se dégrada encore plus si c'était possible, lorsque je vis Celeste au loin, assise à la table des Gryffondor. Elle semblait avoir passé une très bonne nuit contrairement à moi. Elle avait l'esprit tranquille elle.

Elle avait le nez plongé dans un livre et tenait une tartine dans l'une de ses mains. Elle avait l'air particulièrement concentrée ce qui la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude. Je pris place non loin d'elle sans la lâcher du regard. Elle mordit dans sa tartine et tourna une page. J'entendis Steeve me parler, mais je n'écoutai pas. Elle mordit une nouvelle fois dans sa tartine et se retourna subitement vers moi.

\- Quoi ? Me lança-t-elle.

Son ton était agressif. Pourtant je ne parvins pas à la lâcher des yeux. Pourquoi avais-je le droit à un regard froid alors qu'elle avait si bien su sourire et rire lorsque nous avions pris cette poudre bleue ? Et pour ce qui était de mes rêves je n'en parlais même pas ! C'était à moi de la détester pour le comportement insupportable qu'elle avait toujours eu au sein de ma famille et de mes amis. C'était à moi de lui en vouloir, pas l'inverse. Ou alors elle me détestait justement parce que j'avais toujours vu clair dans son jeu.

\- Tu as un problème James ? Insista-t-elle.

Je voulus répliquer, mais ses hurlements me revinrent en pleine face. Ceux que j'avais entendus dans cette salle du ministère et que je n'oublierai jamais. Mes yeux quittèrent finalement son visage pour descendre jusqu'à sa main. La confiture de sa tartine dégoulinait et elle finit par tomber sur la page de son livre. Elle passa sa main au-dessus et la tâche disparu comme par magie. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec elle qu'on pouvait avoir ce genre de réflexion « comme par magie ». Celeste me jeta un nouveau regard mauvais et voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réaction de ma part, elle se replongea dans son livre, m'ignorant superbement.

\- Il se passe quoi ? Me demanda Steeve en se penchant discrètement vers moi.

Je me retournai vers lui pour lui adresser un regard interrogateur.

\- Je te jure, tu lui lançais un regard assassin et après tu t'es mis à sourire bizarrement, insista-t-il. Tu es flippant par moment.

\- Elle me gâche juste la vie comme d'habitude, grognai-je entre mes dents.

Je posai mon coude sur la table si brusquement que celui-ci tomba pile sur le rebord de mon assiette creuse. Mon geste fit alors levier et l'assiette voltigea en l'air avant d'aller s'écraser sur le sol.

C'était un très bon début de journée.

Mon cours d'arithmancie de ce jeudi matin ne m'aida pas à alléger mon humeur. Celeste assise juste devant moi, ne cessait de donner des bonnes réponses me précédant toujours de quelques secondes. A croire qu'elle lisait dans mes pensés. Peu avant la fin du cours, j'avais poussé un tel juron que Rosalia, sa meilleure amie, s'était retournée vers moi en fronçant les sourcils de surprise. Celeste n'avait elle, pas bougé d'un pouce. J'étais certain qu'elle jubilait, mais elle ferait à coup sûr moins la maline lundi prochain, lorsque le professeur Flock nous rendrait nos devoirs de potion.

Le cours de sortilège de l'après-midi fut guère mieux. Nous avions entamé l'apprentissage sortilège _Changem Corporis_ , qui permettait de changer l'apparence d'une partie de son corps. Celeste s'était évidemment admirablement bien défendue pour ce premier cours. Elle avait réussi à changer la couleur de sa peau sur son avant bras, tandis que le reste de la classe, moi y compris, n'avions pas réussi à obtenir le moindre résultat. Ses cheveux avaient délicatement et discrètement virevolté durant les deux heures de cours. Mieux réussir que tout le monde la comblait visiblement de bonheur. Sauf qu'elle oubliait qu'elle n'y était pour rien. C'était grâce à son père qu'elle était si puissante et en aucun cas grâce à un travail acharné de sa part. Elle ne méritait pas les bonnes notes qu'elle avait contrairement à moi. Contrairement à tout le monde d'ailleurs.

Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, je me précipitai dans le couloir interdit où vivait Drago Malefoy et sa femme. Lorsque je fus face à lui et que je retirai ma cape, le fantôme poussa un juron en me rejoignant à l'entrée du couloir.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne jamais revenir ici ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Il fallait que je vous vois rapidement avant mon cours supplémentaire de potion et comme vous n'étiez pas loin…

\- Ca ne pouvait pas attendre ? Grogna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à la carte du maraudeur entre mes mains.

\- C'est juste pour vous dire que je ne vais pas faire équipe avec votre fille pour ce cours.

Il valait mieux en effet le prévenir en avance plutôt que de le mettre devant le fait accomplit. Je commençais à le connaître.

\- Tu avais l'air pourtant particulièrement enjoué à cette idée l'autre soir.

\- Oui je sais, mais…

\- C'est à cause des regards assassins que tu lui as lancé toute la journée ? Me coupa-t-il en m'adressant un sourire provocateur. Et remets ta cape on ne sait jamais.

Je soupirai mais m'exécutai. Après tout, ce n'était bon ni pour lui ni pour moi, si sa femme nous surprenais. Ou pire, si Celeste nous surprenait.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne la supporte vraiment pas, dis-je.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est meilleure que toi en cours ? Railla-t-il.

\- Je lui ai lancé un regard ce matin au petit déjeuner, un seul regard et je me suis directement fait agresser ! Votre fille est dingue.

Le fantôme s'immobilisa soudain et alors que j'allais lui demander ce qu'il se passait, je vis que son regard était fixé sur la carte. Je baissai alors les yeux à mon tour. Hermione Granger allait être là d'un instant à l'autre. Par chance, j'étais déjà sous ma cape lorsque la concernée fit son apparition.

\- J'ai trouvé l'article de journal que tu cherchais ! S'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse du mage noir. Je l'ai posé sur la table.

Celui-ci fit un brusque et étrange mouvement du pied. Comme on l'aurait fait à un chien pour qu'il débarrasse le plancher. Visiblement je gênais et je retiens un rire en voyant sa femme l'observer d'un air étrange.

\- Un problème ? S'enquit-elle sans quitter le pied de son mari des yeux.

\- J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.

\- Je voix que ton humour s'améliore.

\- Que veux-tu… Tu m'inspires !

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de l'observer d'un air suspicieux.

\- Tu es très étrange ces derniers temps, finit-elle par dire.

\- Merci du compliment.

\- Ce n'est PAS un compliment. Je suis sûre que tu trafiques quelque chose.

Le mage noir haussa exagérément les sourcils.

\- Cela fait un ou deux mois que tu disparais je ne sais où pendant des heures, que Celeste ne te voit pratiquement plus et que tu m'as l'air de surcroit, d'excellente humeur.

\- Je trouve des occupations. J'assiste à différents cours comme tu me l'avais toi-même suggéré, et concernant Celeste elle m'a dit je ne sais pas combien de fois qu'elle voulait de l'air et de l'intimité, donc je m'exécute ! Mais peut-être que tu préfères quand je broie du noir ?

\- Peut-être. Est-ce que cela aurait un lien avec ce Doug Owen qui a subitement arrêté de s'en prendre à Celeste ?

Hermione Granger ne lâchait visiblement rien.

\- Oh tu as remarqué toi aussi ! S'exclama Drago Malefoy visiblement ravie de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Drago, je ne rigole pas.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, je te promets.

\- Je te préviens que si j'apprends quoi que ce soit, ça va très mal se passer. Je te connais et tu es bien trop enjoué ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, j'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas mêlé au meurtre de ce pauvre enfant, parce que je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, insista-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sans appel.

Drago Malefoy s'approcha de sa femme et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains

\- Tu sais que j'ai changé depuis ma mort. J'ai perdu l'aspect sombre de ma personnalité, tu l'as bien vu depuis toutes ces années ! J'essaye simplement d'être heureux et de profiter de cette dernière année avec ma fille. J'admets que j'ai quelques fois fait trembler les murs lorsqu'Owen rentrait seul le soir pour rejoindre sa salle commune, mais c'est tout. Je te jure que c'est tout !

Hermione déposa un baiser sur la joue de son mari puis se détacha de son contact.

\- Je vais assister au cours de potion de Celeste, tu viens ?

\- Celeste veut de l'air je te rappelle, tu ferais bien de suivre mon exemple, répliqua-t-il.

\- Je t'ai à l'œil Drago, je sais que tu prépares quelque chose, lui lança-t-elle avec sérieux avant de traverser l'un des murs du couloir.

Nous attendîmes en silence pendant de longues secondes. Moi, je consultais la carte du maraudeur pour vérifier qu'Hermione Granger faisait bien ce qu'elle avait dit. De son côté, le mage noir devait se demander si j'étais encore là. Je finis alors par enlever ma cape.

\- J'en étais sur !

\- J'ai un petit faible pour vos discussions, dis-je amusé.

\- Elle est merveilleuse hein ?

Merveilleuse n'était pas franchement le mot qui m'était venu à l'esprit. J'aurais plutôt dit intelligente ou observatrice.

\- Je suis tellement amoureux d'elle… même après toutes ces années, lâcha-t-il d'une voix rêveuse. Elle me connait si bien ! Elle sait que je fais quelque chose dans son dos, elle le sent !

\- Et ca vous rend heureux ?

\- J'adore qu'on ne me fasse pas pleinement confiance et qu'on se méfie de moi. Je trouve ça très excitant. Notre relation était comme ça de notre vivant. Elle a eu plein de périodes de doute à mon sujet, sans non plus aller jusqu'à imaginer que j'étais T. Enfin si, Blaise Zabini le traitre l'a fait douter à un moment donné, mais c'est vite passé. De mon côté, j'avais constamment peur qu'elle découvre ce que je faisais ou qui j'étais vraiment et il n'y avait rien de plus électrisant. Et là, c'est pareil, elle a le nez ! Elle sent qu'il se passe quelque chose ! Elle est fabuleuse.

Drago Malefoy me surprenait de jour en jour, tant son esprit était tordu.

\- Tu ne vas pas à ton cours de potion ? Me demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je vous ais dit que je ne voulais pas faire équipe avec Celeste et la meilleure manière pour que cela se passe en douceur c'est que je n'aille plus du tout à ce cours supplémentaire. Du coup, j'ai du temps pour m'entrainer avec vous. Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire bien sûr ?

\- Tu peux te détendre James, Celeste ne veut pas faire équipe avec toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Flock lui a déjà posé la question hier lorsqu'il la croisé dans un couloir. Elle a refusé.

\- Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit tout de suite ?

\- Parce que c'était assez distrayant de te voir essayer de m'expliquer la situation.

Je lui lançai un regard médusé.

\- Non mais vous avez quel âge franchement !

\- Vingt-cinq ans, répliqua-t-il.

\- Vingt-cinq ans depuis combien de temps ? Hein ?

\- Va rejoindre ton cours, tu es bon en potion alors ne laisse pas passer cette possibilité de te perfectionner.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle de cours, tout le monde était installé. Des effluves de potion sortaient même déjà de certains chaudrons.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon retard, lançai-je alors au professeur Flock qui était occupé à observer le travail de Loris, le meilleur ami de Fred.

\- Aucun problème M Potter, je vous laisse vous installer à côté de Mlle Granger ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Comme vous allez travailler ensemble, ce sera mieux si vous êtes à côté, dit-il en m'adressant un discret clin d'œil.

Mon regard bifurqua vers la concernée. Elle avait le nez plongé dans un livre et m'ignorait superbement. Le professeur n'avait-il donc pas compris quand Celeste lui avait dit non ? Il était hors de question que je la rejoigne pour qu'elle m'envoie paitre devant tout le monde ! Une humiliation publique non merci.

\- Tout va bien M Potter ? Entendis-je Flock demander.

Celeste se retourna finalement vers moi. J'étais tétanisé.

\- J'ai déjà sélectionné plusieurs livres hier soir à la bibliothèque, dit-elle alors. Je les ai séparés en deux pour qu'on se partage le travail.

Il y avait en effet trois livres sur son côté du bureau, dont un ouvert face à elle, et trois à la place libre à sa gauche. Je ne comprenais pas. Nous entendîmes soudain un rire franc qui semblait provenir des entrailles même du château, alors qu'un sentiment de trahison suprême me submergeait. Drago Malefoy m'avait tendu un piège et en plus il osait exploser de rire. Non, c'était encore pire, il semblait avoir le fou rire de sa vie. Cela dura plusieurs secondes. De longues et terribles secondes et finalement les rires s'estompèrent peu à peu, laissant place à ce qui ressemblait à un étranglement. Visiblement, le mage noir essayait de retrouver son sérieux. C'était véritablement humiliant de provoquer un rire pareil chez un fantôme qui avait toujours tenté d'être le plus discret possible à Poudlard. Celeste et moi étions évidemment les seuls à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais je tentai du mieux possible de feindre la surprise. Le professeur Flock s'était d'ailleurs éloigné de Loris pour aller fermer la porte du cachot. Comme tous les autres élèves de la salle, il devait croire que le rire provenait du couloir. Après tout, d'où d'autre aurait-il pu provenir ?

Après quelques secondes d'hébétude supplémentaire, je finis par rejoindre la chaise vide à côté de Celeste. Je m'y assis en silence, posai mon sac au sol et consultai les titres des trois livres face à moi.

 _« Bible du veritaserum »_

 _« Potions et sentiments »_

 _« Les détraqueurs »_

Je voulu jeter un œil aux propres livres de Celeste mais je me retins. Cependant, comme si elle avait lu dans mon esprit, elle fit glisser un parchemin vers moi. Le nom de mes trois livres y était noté ainsi que trois autres. Très certainement ceux qu'elle avait gardés pour elle.

 _« Sortilège de l'imperium »_

 _« Occlumancie et legilimancie »_

 _« Couplage des ingrédients »_

\- On peut encore faire des changements entre nous si tu veux, proposa-t-elle. J'ai gardé pour moi le livre sur l'occlumancie et la legilimancie parce que je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas vraiment connaître ces sortilèges et comme moi je me suis un peu avancée sur…

\- Je les connais très bien, la coupai-je aussitôt.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, ne parvenant pas à masquer sa surprise. Je ne maitrisai évidement que l'occlumancie, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Surtout que la maîtrise de ce sort n'était pas très bien vue. Concernant la legilimancie, je n'avais évidemment pas eu l'occasion de m'entrainer, mais grâce à Drago Malefoy je connaissais extrêmement bien la théorie. De toute façon, l'apprentissage de ce sortilège était prévu au deuxième semestre de notre septième année, donc je finirais par maîtriser ce sort de défense.

\- D'accord je te le laisse si tu veux. Du coup, pourrai-je récupérer « _Potions et sentiments_ » ?

Nous fîmes l'échange en silence. Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de la regarder avec un mélange de surprise et de méfiance. Pourquoi était-elle presque agréable ? Avait-elle réussi à mettre sa rancœur de côté pour cette potion ? Etait-elle si importante que ça à ses yeux ? Visiblement oui. Pourtant le professeur Flock lui avait proposé de travailler avec moi en début d'année et à ce moment-là elle avait refusé. Alors pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?

\- Si tu as d'autres idées de livre, n'hésite pas.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. En réalité ses choix de livre étaient excellents, je n'avais rien à ajouter pour l'instant.

\- Je pense qu'il faudra également qu'on aille dans la réserve de la bibliothèque quand on aura un moment. On aura vite étudié tous les livres accessibles et comme on souhaite inventer une potion à la limite de ma moralité…

Ah bon ? Mais à quelle vitesse lisait-elle au juste ? J'avais plein d'autres choses à faire moi ! Comme l'espionner, surveiller la carte du maraudeur, voir Drago Malefoy, suivre certains de ses enseignements, essayer de mettre la main sur Volans, rentrer chez moi pour poser des questions à mon père…

\- Enfin, on reparlera en temps utile. D'ailleurs, pour tout le monde on travaille sur un remède contre la morsure de loup-garou, termina-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien, me contenta une nouvelle fois de hocher la tête. En vrai, j'étais complètement abasourdi par son comportement. Elle s'adressait à moi comme si de rien n'était. Enfin presque comme si. J'imaginais aisément que si j'avais été Albus, elle aurait mis plus d'entrain dans la conversation. Mais là, elle me parlait comme s'il nous n'avions jamais eu la moindre animosité l'un envers l'autre. Elle ne semblait même pas mal prendre le fait que je ne lui répondais pas ou à peine. Elle s'était en effet replongée dans la lecture du livre _« Sortilège de l'imperium »_ , plume à la main pour noter ce qui lui semblait important sur un parchemin, comme si tout était normal. Elle devait manigancer quelque chose, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

L'ambiance fut tout aussi étrange durant le dîner du soir. Avant le cours de potion de seize heures, j'aurais dit de cette journée qu'elle ressemblait à une de ces grandes journées où Celeste et moi nous détestions plus que d'habitude. Cela avait commencé avec mon horrible rêve, puis avec le petit déjeuner, puis avec le cours d'arithmancie où je la soupçonnais presque d'avoir lu les réponses dans ma tête. Ensuite était venu le cours de sortilège où elle avait faillit m'atteindre avec l'un de ses sorts. Et d'un coup, il y avait eu le cours de potion. Et à présent le dîner où elle souriait. Je l'avais connue souriante durant de nombreuses années, mais pas depuis la rentrée. C'était d'ailleurs justement à cause de cet étrange comportement que son père et moi l'espionnions. La question était donc : que s'était-il passé entre le cours de sortilège et celui de potion. C'était insupportable de me dire que j'avais surement loupé quelque chose d'important tout ça pour aller voir Drago Malefoy pour des idioties de binôme de potion.

\- J'imagine que tu ne rentres pas à la maison ce week-end ?

Albus venait de me tirer de mes pensés et je constatai que presque tout le monde me regardait.

\- Si, je viens avec vous.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Rose.

\- C'est un problème ?

\- Pas du tout au contraire, répondit-elle aussitôt. Victoire, Ted et Andromeda seront là vendredi soir en plus !

Ce qui voulait certainement dire que…Mon regard bifurqua vers Celeste.

\- Oui, moi aussi je serais là pour le dîner, dit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas dit ça d'un air moqueur, ni sur un ton provocateur. Elle l'avait dit c'est tout. C'était vraiment très très étrange.

00000

A la suite de mon diner, j'avais aussitôt filé dans le cachot pour rejoindre Drago Malefoy, comme nous en avions pris l'habitude.

\- Il s'est forcement passé quelque chose ! M'exclamai-je à l'attention du mage noir après lui avoir raconté l'étrange comportement de sa fille.

Il tournait lentement sur lui-même, comme si cela l'aidait à réfléchir.

\- Et cela s'est passé juste avant le cours de potion ! On a tout loupé, insistai-je.

\- Oui en effet et c'est à cause de tes jérémiades incessantes. « Mon meilleur ami me manque », « Je ne supporte pas Celeste », « gnagnagna », m'imita-t-il. Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à te plaindre, tu serais directement allé en cours. On aurait enfin pu découvrir quelque chose, mais à cause de toi ça nous est passé sous le nez.

\- Mes jérémiades ? Répétai-je choqué et vexé en même temps. A cause de moi ? C'est vous qui avez pris grand soin de m'éloigner de tout le monde. Si bien qu'il n'y a qu'à vous que je peux vraiment parler ! De toute façon vous n'êtes pas plus mature que moi. Tout le monde vous a entendus rire pendant le cours de potion. Vous avez même faillit vous étouffer ! De toute façon vous êtes complètement fou. Fou à lier ! Vous pouvez raconter ce que vous voulez à vôtre femme, vous êtes certainement le même qu'avant.

\- Pour ta gouverne je ne me suis pas étouffé, c'est Hermione qui essayait de m'étrangler pour me faire taire, répliqua-t-il avec humeur. Et ma soit disant folie t'a entre autre permis de maîtriser la legilimancie. MAIS DE RIEN ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu dans ma vie, je n'aurais pas eu à apprendre ce sortilège ! A QUOI ME SERVIRAIT-IL A PART POUR DECOUVRIR CE QUI NE VA PAS AVEC VOTRE FOLLE DE FILLE ! M'époumonai-je.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'énervais, mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.

\- C'est toi qui est venu m'espionner en premier dans les cuisines de Poudlard je te rappelle. Tu es comme ton père, toujours en train de mettre ton nez dans des affaires QUI NE TE CONCERNENT PAS !

\- NE REJETEZ SURTOUT PAS LA FAUTE SUR MOI !

Nous vîmes soudain la poignée de la porte du cachot bouger. La mage noir me lança alors aussitôt ma cape que j'avais laissée sur une table et elle fut complètement en place lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. C'était un miracle.

Ma joie fut cependant de courte durée puisque le professeur Flock se trouvait à présent face au fantôme. Drago Malefoy laissa échapper un rire nerveux tandis que le professeur des potions le fixait bouche bée.

\- Bonjour professeur Flock, dit-il d'une voix crispée.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de le détailler de la tête au pied d'un air abasourdis. Le reconnaissait-il ? Savait-il qui il était ? Je vis sa main resserrer la poignée de la porte et alors qu'il entamait un mouvement de recul je lui lançai un puissant stupéfix. Le sort le frappa en pleine poitrine et il tomba à la renverse.

\- Dix secondes ! S'exclama le mage noir en se retournant vers moi. Cela t'a pris dix putain de secondes pour réagir ! Je n'en reviens pas de voir une telle incompétence chez toi.

\- Je vous emmerde, répliquai-je en retirant ma cape.

\- Non mais sérieusement, il se passait quoi dans ta tête ? Tu as pensé à quoi pendant dix longues secondes ?

\- Je me demandais si j'allais intervenir ou pas. Je n'étais pas sur que vous le méritiez.

\- Tu avais plutôt intérêt, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me cacher parce que je t'ai lancé ta cape !

Nous nous fusillâmes du regard pendant un petit moment avant de finalement nous rappeler de la présence du professeur de potion.

\- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demandai-je.

\- Je te laisse décider. C'est toi qui as lancé le sort après tout.

Le fantôme s'approcha du corps du professeur qui était étendu à moitié dans le couloir, à moitié dans la salle. Il semblait inconscient. Je m'approchai à mon tour et tirai mon professeur par les pieds pour le cacher avec nous dans la salle. Drago Malefoy referma la porte.

\- Moi, étant donné que je suis fou je l'aurais tué, mais cela risque d'attirer l'attention, dit t-il. Je propose plutôt que tu lui lances un oubliette et on n'en parle plus.

\- Parce qu'un oubliette ne va pas attirer l'attention ? Raillai-je. De toute façon, je ne maîtrise pas encore ce sort.

\- Merci de me faire une nouvelle fois part de ton incompétence.

\- C'est au programme du deuxième semestre !

\- Et ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit de t'avancer ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune ambition.

\- Il faut appeler Celeste, dis-je en prenant sur moi pour te pas répondre à sa nouvelle attaque personnelle.

\- Qu..quoi ? Articula difficilement le mage noir.

Je soutins son regard.

\- D'accord on fait ça, dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration.

00000

J'eus l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée avant que Drago Malefoy ne revienne enfin avec sa fille. Celeste qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, fixa notre professeur de potion toujours allongé au sol.

\- Mais il est encore inconscient ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air sidéré en s'accroupissant près de lui. Et il s'est vraiment juste évanoui en te voyant ? Comme ça ?

\- Il faut croire que je suis encore effrayant, même mort.

\- On dirait plutôt qu'on lui a lancé un sort.

\- Ah oui et avec quelle baguette j'aurais fait ça ? Répliqua son père avec humeur.

Il était vraiment bon comédien.

\- Oui c'est sur… dit-elle d'un air mal à l'aise. Mais c'est quand même étrange. Je ressens de la magie dans cette pièce. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a trouvé avant que j'arrive.

\- Et ce quelqu'un aurait lancé un sort contre lui au lieu de l'aider ?

\- Je sais, c'est complètement incongru, mais je ressens de la magie.

Soudain, Celeste se redressa et leva sa baguette en l'air.

\- Hominum revelio !

Il ne se passa rien. Mon cœur battait violement dans ma poitrine et je remerciai le ciel que ma cape ait de telles propriétés magiques.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda son père qui semblait plus tendu que jamais.

\- Quelqu'un aurait pu se cacher dans la salle. On n'est jamais trop prudent. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ici ?

\- Je me promenais.

\- Dans une salle des cachots abandonnée ?

\- Je suis quelqu'un de sombre que veux-tu, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Visiblement, nous ne pourrions plus jamais nous retrouver ici. C'était trop risqué à présent.

\- Bon, tu peux faire quelque chose ou pas ? Enchaina-t-il.

Celeste s'approcha de nouveau du professeur Flock et l'observa silencieusement.

\- Je vais lui faire oublier cette dernière heure.

\- Tu penses en être capable ? Le seul sort assez puissant que je connaisse est l'oubliette et il fait vraiment tout oublier.

\- Tu connais seulement ce sort parce que c'est le plus puissant. Il en existe d'autres, mais qui demandent plus de maitrise. Faire oublier seulement une heure est très dur.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- C'est juste que cela demande plus de précision. Si tu voulais détruire ce mur là, face à nous, ce serait simple de le faire exploser. Mais si tu souhaitais juste détruire quelques pierres et laisser les autres intactes, cela demanderait de la précision, de la concentration et de la patience.

Je vis le fantôme lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa fille.

\- Si tu avais su rester précis, concentré et surtout patient, tu ne serais pas mort. Et tu sais quels sont les ennemis de ces trois qualités ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes commentaires Celeste, gronda Drago Malefoy.

\- L'agacement, la colère et l'impulsivité ! S'exclama-t-elle. Exactement tout ce que tu es. C'est drôle non ?

Elle n'avait pas tord, mais étrangement je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur. Ces mots devaient être durs à encaisser lorsqu'ils provenaient de sa propre fille.

\- Je te laisserai me créer une médaille du pire père, mais en attendant j'aimerais bien que tu t'exécute. Il va finir par se réveiller.

\- Oui… aucune patience. Tu ne prends même pas le temps de réfléchir !

\- Si j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir avant de venir te chercher, peut-être que ton précieux professeur se serait réveillé, peut-être même que quelqu'un l'aurait trouvé avant toi !

\- Tu devrais essayer, juste une fois ! Tu verrais que tout se passe beaucoup mieux.

\- J'ai réfléchis durant la grande bataille Triangulaire. J'ai d'ailleurs tellement pris le temps de réfléchir que je suis allée retrouver ta mère pour lui demander de me tuer pour résoudre définitivement le problème. Là encore j'ai été patient et j'ai attendu qu'elle s'exécute. J'ai attendu de longue secondes, pa-tia-ment et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Nous sommes morts tous les deux morts parce que nous avions pris trop de temps. Si elle s'était exécutée dans la seconde, elle m'aurait tué et serait passée à l'adversaire suivant au lieu de se prendre un sort dans le dos !

\- Tu confonds tout ! S'exclama Celeste la gorge nouée.

\- J'ai fait assez d'efforts pour la journée, déclara Drago Malefoy d'une voix particulièrement glaciale. Occupe-toi de ton professeur ou ne le fait pas d'ailleurs. Fais comme bon te semble, mais surtout, prends ton temps. Moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Il disparu aussitôt, en traversant le mur le plus proche.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie. J'avais assisté à une dispute très gênante entre le mage noir et sa fille, et je pouvais ressentir la peine des deux. Ils avaient visiblement une manière de fonctionner et de voir les choses totalement différentes et cela semblait creuser de la distance entre eux. C'était triste.

Je vis Celeste s'approcher de nouveau du corps de Flock, tandis qu'une larme silencieuse coulait le long de sa joue. Je ressentis une brusque envie de la prendre dans mes bras, comme lorsque je l'avais vu se faire torturer au Ministère. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la tempe de notre professeur et colla sa main libre tout à fait de l'autre côté. Elle murmura un sort à voix basse et une lumière blanche sortit délicatement de sa baguette. Le sort semblait extirper quelque chose de la tête du sorcier et cela dura peut-être cinq ou six secondes. Celeste retira alors sa baguette et contre toute attente, la pointa contre sa propre tempe. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'elle faisait, mais ce fut presqu'aussitôt terminé. Elle se redressa alors, essuya la larme qui avait finit sa course sur son menton, jeta quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle et sortit de la salle.

Et soudain quelque chose me frappa. La baguette de Celeste avait quelque chose de différent ! J'en étais sur à cent pour cent. Je me souvenais très bien de la baguette qu'elle avait toujours eu étant donné que je m'étais amusé à la cacher un nombre incalculable de fois lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. Sa baguette était faite de bois d'acacia mais celle qu'elle avait tenue à la main était plus sombre. La forme et la taille restait inchangées, mais la couleur n'était plus la même.

Ce n'était peut-être pas grande chose mais au moins, Drago Malefoy et moi avions quelque chose de nouveau à nous mettre sous la dent.


End file.
